Just Like Me
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Yunho telah bertunangan lalu dia menyukai namja cantik yang baru ditemuinya, bahkan keduanya terjebak di Pulau tanpa penghuni. FF/ Yunjae - Just Like Me/ END - EPILOG
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Fluff  
**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Kau adalah nafasku, hidupku, dan jiwaku...

Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri... selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu, tak kan ada yang bisa merubah ataupun menggantikannya, selamanya sampai aku menutup mata.

I like you, i didn't forget you're still my mind... I love you more than you know.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Dongbang High School...

Itulah nama yang tertera didepan sebuah gerbang mewah dipusat kota seoul, merupakan salah satu sekolah ternama yang ada di korea. Mereka yang mempunyai IQ tinggi dan mereka yang berasal dari kalangan borju saja yang bisa sekolah disekolah mewah itu.

Seperti halnya dengan kim jaejoong, namja cantik yang memang sangat pintar ini bisa bersekolah disana dengan mengandalkan **beasiswa**-nya.

Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga miskin ataupun kaya, appanya bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan disebuah perusahaan terkenal diseoul dan ummanya membuka sebuah restoran yang berada tepat disamping rumah mereka.

"..jaejoong-ah, hari ini kau ada waktu?" tanya junsu, sahabat dekat jaejoong yang memang tinggal berdekatan dengannya.

"ani, ada apa?" jaejoong balik bertanya padanya.

"aku ingin memintamu mengajarku matematika, bisa kan?" senyum junsu padanya, jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekilas karena bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

Kim junsu adalah teman jaejoong sejak kecil, rumah mereka hanya berbeda satu blok saja dan junsu sedikit lebih beruntung darinya, dia tinggal dan dibesarkan dikeluarga kaya.

.

.

.

"ahjumma... menu makan siang kali ini apa?" tanya junsu bersemangat saat keduanya berada didalam kantin setelah bell istirahat berbunyi.

"tenderloin steak" jawab shin ahjumma singkat karena sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu.

Setelah mendapatkan jatah makanan mereka, jaejoong dan junsu berjalan kearah bangku yang memang sering digunakannya untuk makan siang atau sekedar mengobrol.

"kupikir kau sedang diet su..." sindir jaejoong saat melihat porsi makan junsu yang lumayan banyak, junsu sendiri hanya terkekeh.

"..ini? aku sengaja meminta tambahan sayuran ini... sayur mengandung banyak serat, dan jus ini... haha ya, mungkin aku salah ambil cup tadi"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada dirumah junsu, sepulangnya dari sekolah aku memang sudah berjanji untuk mengajarinya matematika, tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhir kami di Dongbang High School, jadi kami harus belajar sedikit ekstra dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

"..huwaaaa... aku tidak mengerti... **eottokhae eomma...** aku tidak akan lulus ujian..." jerit junsu yang mulai dengan kelebayannya.

"ya! jangan bersikap berlebihan, kau tidak bisa karena kau kurang konsentrasi junsu-ah..."

"ne aku tahu... hahh... bagaimana kalau kita main game saja? aku bosan..."

MWO? aku tak habis pikir dengannya, junsu menatapku santai.

"baiklah kalau kau main game lagi, silahkan... tapi aku pulang!"

"mwo? aishh... arraseo, kita belajar lagi"

"itu untuk kebaikanmu..."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 08.00 malam aku pamit dari rumah junsu, sial... aku lupa memberitahu umma kalau aku akan pulang terlambat.

"aku pulang..." seruku saat membuka pintu, kulihat umma sudah berkacak pinggang menghadapku, benar-benar sial.

"kau pulang telat lagi? aigoo... dasar anak badung"

"umma... aku kan sudah bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk menyiapkan persiapan untuk ujian akhirku nanti, ayolah... aku tidak seperti yang umma pikirkan" aku sudah menunjukan wajah memelasku padanya, umma memang selalu cerewet.

"baiklah, umma memaafkanmu tapi lain kali... TIDAK! kau tidak boleh pulang lewat pukul 06.00 malam, atau kau... tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumah"

Aish... kenapa umma senang sekali mengancamku, tahun ini umurku 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi statusku bukan pelajar sekolah menengah atas lagi, aku akan lulus.

"umma, kau tak adil... hyemi noona pulang dengan pacarnya hampir tengah malam dan kau tidak memarahinya..." protesku lagi.

"kau ingin seperti kakakmu? lakukan saja dan jangan kembali kerumah ini lagi..." aku mempoutkan bibirku sebal, ancaman umma memang tak pernah main-main.

"tapi aku laki-laki umma..."

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"arraseo, aku pergi ke kamarku saja... selamat malam..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah jaejoong menyantap sarapan paginya bersama dengan appa, umma, dan kakak perempuannya yang sekarang sudah berumur 25 tahun. Umur keduanya terpaut tujuh tahun, tapi keduanya terlihat sangat dekat, hyemi sudah menganggap jaejoong seperti adik perempuannya, catat... **adik perempuannya!** bukan adik laki-lakinya.

"joongie, lusa kau temani **eonni** jalan-jalan ya..." ucap hyemi pada jaejoong, tapi belum saja menjawab mrs kim sudah memotongnya.

"ya! kim hyemi, sudah umma bilang jangan perlakukan jaejoong seperti anak perempuan, dia itu laki-laki"

"aku sudah selesai, joongie... kita berangkat?" ucap hyemi santai lalu bangkit dari duduknya, jaejoong mengangguk cepat lalu meneguk susunya.

"ne, kami berangkat umma... appa..." pamit jaejoong lalu diikuti oleh hyemi.

"bye... umma... appa..." ucap hyemi pada keduanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, jaejoong langsung turun dari mobil kakakknya itu lalu berpamitan padanya, mereka memang selalu berangkat bersama mengingat hyemi yang sudah bekerja disebuah perusahaan percetakan, dia bekerja sebagai editor buku disana.

"gomawo noona, bye..."

"ne, hati-hati..."

Tapi tak salah jika mrs kim selalu menceramahi hyemi, putri pertamanya itu... hyemi sangat ingin mempunyai adik yeoja, bahkan saat jaejoong masuk **sekolah dasar** dulu, dia sempat mendandani jaejoong dengan jepitan berwarna pink dan seragam sekolah untuk yeoja. Tentu saja itu membuat mrs kim shock dan langsung menjewer telinga putrinya itu tanpa ampun, tapi salahkan juga wajah jaejoong yang kelampau cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"seperti biasa, kau selalu datang satu jam lebih awal..." seru hanna, salah satu teman hyemi.

"aku harus mengantarkan jaejoong dulu ke sekolahnya..."

"dia sudah besar hyemi-ah, kau masih memperlakukan dia seperti seorang yeoja sekolah dasar" kekeh hanna menertawakannya, hyemi mendelik.

"bukan urusanmu" namun hanna malah semakin tertawa puas menertawakannya.

.

.

.

**In other side...**

Beberapa anak terlihat berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah, terang saja... tinggal beberapa menit lagi gerbang sekolah itu akan ditutup dan tak ada toleransi lagi untuk siswa yang telat.

"ya! kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ucap suara bass itu pada sahabatnya, si jidat lebar dengan senyuman **cassanova**-nya.

"aku bosan... jadi tak masalahkan jika hari ini aku numpang disekolahmu?" jawabnya santai sambil mengikuti sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"tak masalah bagimu, tapi itu akan menjadi masalah besar bagiku jika ketahuan..."

"ayolah yunho... tak mungkin aku keluar lagi dari sekolah ini, aku sudah terlanjur masuk dan mengganti seragamku dengan punyamu..." kekeh yoochun, si namja **cassanova** itu, yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghadap sahabatnya itu.

"ini kedua kalinya kau mencuri seragamku" tekan yunho padanya, yoochun hanya terkekeh.

"itu bukan masalah untuk pewaris tunggal **jung corp** sepertimu"

"hentikan tawamu park yoochun! atau aku akan menendangmu dari sekolahanku ini... dan aku jamin teman-temanku akan langsung mengeroyokmu begitu tahu kau adalah siswa Dongbang High School, arra?"

"ada apa dengan Dongbang School dan Shinki School..? huhh... tidak dewasa" cibir yoochun yang merupakan siswa dari Dongbang High School, sementara sekarang dia sedang membolos dan ikut kelas sahabatnya di Shinki High School.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Kuperhatikan sedari tadi junsu hanya diam saja dan sesekali mencorat-coret bukunya kesal, ada apa dengannya.

"ada apa..." bisikku pelan karena pembelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"si park yoochun itu, hari ini aku lihat dia tidak masuk lagi... menyebalkan" jawabnya sambil mencorat-coret bukunya cepat, sepertinya dia sangat kesal sekali.

"lupakan dia, dia hanya **badboy** sekolah ini... lagipula-"

"ya! kim jaejoong! kim junsu! berhenti mengacau dikelasku atau kalian aku keluarkan dari kelas" potong lee songsaengnim tegas, aishh pabo jaejoong.

"ne, maafkan kami songsaengnim..."

.

.

.

Aku tahu junsu menyukai yoochun tapi kupikir namja playboy itu tidak cocok dengannya, junsu terlalu polos untuk namja badboy seperti park yoochun, aku tidak rela.

"..bahkan sedikitpun dia tak melirik padamu junsu, dia hanya sibuk dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik diluar sana... lupakan dia" ucapku saat makan siang.

"tidak bisa jaejoong-ah, aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..."

Sudah hampir 3 tahun junsu memperhatikan yoochun dari jauh, bahkan saat ini, saat mereka berada dikelas yang samapun junsu hanya menatapnya dari jauh, tak berani untuk berbicara atau sekedar mendekat pada yoochun, apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya.

..**jodohkan mereka**...

Itulah kalimat gila yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, menjodohkan sahabatku dengan hiu seperti yoochun... apa aku sanggup?

"aku mencintainya... benar-benar mencintainya jaejoong-ah... aku tak peduli kalau dia adalah badboy... aku pasti bisa merubahnya..."

Junsu... aku terdiam menatapnya.

"..i love him..."

Aku menghela nafasku, baiklah... aku akan mencoba untuk mendekatkannya dengan yoochun, semoga keputusanku ini benar.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Ntahlah, apa itu sebuah kebetulan atau bukan... saat jaejoong menunggu bus dihalte dekat sekolah. Dia melihat yoochun keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah dengan entengnya, dengan cepat juga jaejoong langsung menghampirinya.

"yoochun-ah..."

"..." yoochun malah terdiam, dia melihat jaejoong dengan tatapan bingungnya seolah mengatakan - siapa kau? jaejoong memutar matanya.

"kim jaejoong, aku teman sekelasmu sekarang..."

"..ah ya... pantas saja aku merasa familiar denganmu, kau si cantik jaejoong itu rupanya, senang bertemu denganmu disini, cantik..." pura-puranya pada jaejoong, tentu saja... yoochun mengenal dengan betul namja yang kini ada dihadapannya itu.

"berhenti menggombal seperti itu, menjijikan... aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, bisakan?"

"oke, dimana baby..." jawab yoochun sambil merangkul pundak jaejoong.

"lepaskan..." jaejoong melepaskan tangan yoochun dipundaknya dan menatap horror pada yoochun, yoochun hanya terkekeh geli.

"bukankah kau ingin bertemu denganku karena kau memang menginginkan ini" yoochun lagi-lagi merangkul jaejoong mesra.

"KU BILANG LEPASKAN!" teriak jaejoong kesal, yoochun langsung terdiam seketika.

"..kita bicara dicafetaria itu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" ucap jaejoong lagi lalu mendahului yoochun yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk secara berhadapan, jaejoong hanya memesan milkshake sementara yoochun memesan segelas capucino.

**Jung yunho**...

Jaejoong membaca nametag diseragam yoochun, dia juga melihat lambang sekolah Shinki High School disana.

'dia membolos kesekolah itu rupanya...' batinnya geram.

"..aku tak ingin berbasa-basi, jauhi yeoja-yeoja itu dan bersikaplah seperti pelajar yang baik" ucap jaejoong begitu **to the point**, yoochun malah terkekeh.

"kau... cemburu?" yoochun benar-benar salah mengartikannya, jaejoong kembali memutar matanya sebal.

"ani, aku hanya risih melihat sikap burukmu itu... lagipula siapa itu jung yunho? kau mencurinya darimana?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu jaejoong-ah, ucapanmu itu seperti kau yang tengah cemburu, kau menginginkanku?"

"an-"

"kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berbicara, aku pikir kau tak pernah menganggapku ada jaejoong-ah" potong yoochun cepat.

"bukankah kau yang bersikap seperti itu, aku pikir dimatamu hanya yeoja-yeoja seksi saja" balas jaejoong sinis.

"kau cemburu lagi?" yoochun kembali terkekeh, jaejoong menatapnya sebal.

"sudahlah... jaejoong-ah, aku berjanji akan berubah, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang kau minta, tapi dengan satu syarat..." yoochun sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya.

"apa? katakanlah" ucap jaejoong tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"..jadilah kekasihku"

"MWO...?" jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tentu saja dia sangat terkejut.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku menyukaimu... apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, kim jaejoong? aku akan memutuskan semua pacarku untukmu..." ucap yoochun santai.

"..." jaejoong kehilangan kata-katanya, kekasihnya?

"bagaimana...? aku akan berubah untukmu, jaejoong-ah..."

Srettt...

Brakkk...

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar, dia menatap yoochun tak percaya.

"apa itu senjatamu untuk membuat **korban**mu luluh? apa kau pikir aku akan berteriak bahagia seperti **korban-korban**mu yang lain? aku tak semudah itu untuk kau tipu, kau benar-benar namja terburuk yang aku kenal, park yoochun" jaejoong langsung berbalik karena kesal, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir akan menyatukan sahabat baiknya dengan namja gila seperti yoochun, jaejoong menyesal sudah sempat memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

Yoochun terpaku ditempatnya, namun sedetik kemudian...

"tunggu..." yoochun menarik lengan jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu berhenti namun tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"..soal kata-kataku yang menyukaimu, aku tak berbohong... kau terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaranmu hingga kau tak sadar jika aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama..."

"..." jaejoong terdiam, apa itu bagian dari tipu daya yoochun... dia tak tahu tapi siapa yang tak **bergetar** mendengar pengakuan seperti itu, terlebih dia masih **single**.

"aku menyukaimu, jaejoong-ah..." yoochun menatap jaejoong dalam tapi jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku pergi, jangan pikir aku akan terbuai oleh mulut buayamu, park yoochun" ucap jaejoong sinis lalu meninggalkan yoochun begitu saja.

Hahhh...

Yoochun menghela nafasnya panjang, dia mengatakannya dengan jujur, apa itu artinya dia sudah ditolak oleh orang yang benar-benar disukainya itu?

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku tak berhenti tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan sahabatku yang playboy ini, dia ditolak? haha... sungguh menyedihkan.

"..aku sedang tertimpa musibah, setidaknya tunjukan sedikit simpatimu padaku, yunho" omelnya padaku, baru kali ini kulihat namja playboy seperti dia patah hati sampai seperti itu.

"kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau sedang BENAR-BENAR jatuh cinta pada seseorang, haha... aku tak percaya, sungguh?" tanyaku padanya, yoochun menatapku kesal lalu mengangguk lemas, sepertinya dia memang jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan? meminta orang itu agar dia mau menerima cintamu?" kekehku padanya, lagipula aku sama sekali tak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud yoochun, selaranya dalam memilih pasangan sangatlah buruk, kali ini mungkin orang itu tak lebih dari seorang penggoda seperti kebanyakan tipenya.

"ne, lakukanlah... yakinkan namja itu kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku akan berubah untuknya..."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tertawa, berubah? yang benar saja... orang itu hebat sekali bisa membuat sahabatku yang super playboy itu bisa menjadi tobat.

"..berhentilah tertawa, tak ada yang lucu... kupikir hidupmu itu terlalu sempurna, kau sudah mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau... kau membuatku iri, jung yunho"

"apa? hidupku tak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan, yoochun-ah... dan, sebaiknya kau pulang... ini sudah terlalu malam" ucapku padanya.

"baiklah, aku pulang sekarang... aku iri padamu, yunho..." aku hanya tertawa hambar padanya, iri? kau bercanda yoochun-ah, senyumku kecut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Seperti biasa pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhku diranjang, tak lama ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar, aku mengambilnya dan membaca pesan tersebut singkat lalu membalasnya dan kembali menaruhnya diatas nakas.

Tok tokk tokkk...

"yunho, kau sudah bangun sayang..."

"ne umma, aku sudah bangun... masuklah..."

Sosok cantik itu menghampiriku sambil tersenyum, ya... dia adalah ummaku, dia masih sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak 43 tahun.

"umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu... mandilah, umma dan appa menunggumu dibawah, jangan terlambat, arra?" senyum umma padaku, sementara aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

Selama beberapa hari ini aku memang absen dari kelas, aku menghela nafasku kemudian masuk kearea gedung sekolah yang sangat mewah itu.

Setibanya dikelas aku langsung mendudukan diri dibangkukku seperti biasa, siwon, sahabat dekatku dikelas menghampiriku dan duduk tak jauh denganku.

"kemarin pertandingan basket antar kelas, kau kemana ha?"

"ada yang harus aku urus, kenapa? apa kelas kita kalah?" tawaku padanya, siwon menendang kakiku tak terima.

"kau pikir dikelas ini kau saja yang hebat bermain basket? cih, kami juga bisa menang telak tanpamu yunho" aku kembali tertawa, tunggu, itu benar... tanpa aku kalian masih bisa menjadi juara dan mewakili sekolah seperti biasa.

"turnamen musim ini dimulai bulan depan, kau ikut?" tanyanya lagi yang membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menyunggingkan senyumanku.

"tentu saja, aku kapten tim basket Shinki High School... jangan lupakan itu, **choi siwon**" aku tertawa lebar sengaja menyombongkan diri padanya.

"kalau saja kau tak ada mungkin aku sudah menjadi kapten tim basket Shinki High School dan digilai semua yeoja disekolah ini, aishh... kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengan orang sepertimu, jung yunho... menyusahkan saja"

"sungguh?" godaku padanya, aku tertawa semakin puas, lalu siwon malah melemparku dengan tas sekolahnya, aku terkekeh.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Setelah kejadian dicafetaria itu, jaejoong jadi murung... perkataan yoochun waktu itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Apalagi saat ini, setelah tahu yoochun menyukainya dia sadar kalau namja **cassanova** itu sering mencuri pandang padanya.

"jae, ada apa denganmu? kau sakit?" tanya junsu saat menyadari sikap jaejoong yang tiba-tiba diam.

"ani... hanya sedikit lelah, kemarin aku membantu umma direstoran..." bohong jaejoong padanya, dia tersenyum miris pada sahabatnya itu. Kalau saja junsu tahu kalau orang yang disukainya menyatakan cinta padanya, jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan sekecewa apa junsu padanya... tapi sebisa mungkin pikiran itu ditepisnya.

'yoochun hanya mempermainkanmu jaejoong, jadi berhentilah khawatir seperti itu...' batinnya menghibur diri, tapi yoochun benar-benar memperhatikannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari itu tak banyak yang dilakukan jaejoong, sepulang dari sekolah dia langsung membantu ummanya lalu mengerjakan pr-nya sampai jam makan malam. Saat jam makan malam pun jaejoong terlihat diam, dan itu membuat hyemi sedikit bingung.

"..kau ada masalah..." tanyanya pada jaejoong.

"noona..." kaget jaejoong karena hyemi tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakan padaku..." hyemi duduk diatas ranjang jaejoong sementara jaejoong duduk diatas kursi belajarnya, dia menatap noonanya sedih.

"noona ingat saat aku bilang junsu menyukai teman sekolah kami sejak dulu?" hyemi mengangguk.

"ne, namja badboy itu... lalu?" tanya hyemi yang merasa tak mengerti, itu masalah junsu kenapa jaejoong sesedih itu.

"namja itu mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, noona..."

"mwo? bagaimana bisa? lalu junsu? apa kalian bertengkar? aigoo..."

"kemarin siang, yoochun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya... aku masih mengelaknya karena aku tahu dia bukan namja yang baik, berapa orang yang sudah menjadi korbannya, tapi noona... aku risih dengan semua sikap yoochun yang mulai menunjukan perhatiannya padaku, aku takut junsu sadar lalu salah paham dan menganggapku pengkhianat..." ucap jaejoong lumayan panjang, hyemi terdiam... sedikit sulit memang.

"kau menyukai namja itu?"

"ani, tentu saja tidak noona... pertama, dia orang yang junsu suka, kedua... dia namja playboy, yang tentu saja bukan tipeku..."

"lalu tipemu itu seperti apa joongie-ah..." kali hyemi mulai menggoda jaejoong, jaejoong terkekeh sebelum menjawabnya.

"..yang memiliki tangan yang bagus, pure tanpa oplas **hehe** terus dia yang tidak mempunyai lipatan mata..." jaejoong sudah kembali tersenyum, hyemi memang selalu berhasil mengembalikan mood adiknya itu.

"siapa itu?"

"aku tidak tahu noona, **haha**... aku belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar tepat untukku, tapi aku harap dia bisa membuatku hangat dan merasa beruntung dicintai olehnya..."

"whoaaaaa... kau sudah besar jaejoongie..." takjub hyemi karena tak biasanya adiknya itu berbicara tentang cinta.

"lupakan... itu sangat memalukan..." jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bukunya, hyemi kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya semula, akhir pekan ini karena memang sekolah jaejoong libur, namja cantik itu menemani hyemi berbelanja, selera keduanya tak terlalu berbeda dan itu membuat kakak beradik itu nyaman satu sama lain.

"..aishh, menyebalkan... bukankah ini akhir pekan, kenapa mereka memintaku untuk bekerja" gerutu hyemi tiba-tiba, jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"joongie, maafkan aku... sepertinya kita harus pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu..." ucap hyemi setelah memasukan ponselnya kembali.

"apa yang terjadi noona?"

"**boss**-ku meminta supaya aku masuk kerja, ada deadline yang harus aku selesaikan"

"baiklah... tapi sepertinya aku masih ingin disini noona, aku akan menelepon junsu untuk menemaniku..."

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja..." jaejoong mengangguk mantap, dan disanalah keduanya berpisah... hyemi langsung pergi dengan belanjaannya sementara jaejoong masih disana dengan tangan kosong karena belanjaannya sudah dititipkan pada kakak perempuannya itu.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan, dia menemukan ponselnya dalam keadaan mati. Dengan terpaksa dia tak jadi menghubungi junsu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah membeli es krim vanilla yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"gomawo..." ucapnya setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada penjual itu, jaejoong menjilat es krimnya asyik sambil melihat-lihat pajangan baju disampingnya sampai akhirnya...

Srukkkk...

"ah, mianhae... aku tak sengaja melakukannya..." jaejoong buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, dia terlalu asyik melihat kesamping hingga tak sadar sudah menabrak seseorang didepannya hingga es yang sedang dimakannya sukses jatuh dan mengotori baju orang dihadapannya itu.

"aishh... kau mengotori bajuku..." keluh namja itu sambil memegang bajunya yang sudah penuh dengan krim vanilla.

"aku minta maaf, maafkan a..ku..." jaejoong seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, dia menatap sosok dihadapannya itu dengan mulut menganga.

'..**tampan**...' batinnya takjub.

"..lain kali berhati-hatilah, kau membuat orang susah saja..." jaejoong kembali tersadar.

"maafkan aku, aku akan membersihkan bajumu..." jaejoong buru-buru mengambil **tissue** didalam tas kecilnya lalu mengelap baju orang itu cepat.

"hey, kau masih sekolah kan..." tanya orang itu tiba-tiba, jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menatap mata musang itu polos lalu mengangguk.

"aku tingkat 3 di Shinki High School, namaku jung yunho..." namja itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada jaejoong, sekarang muka jaejoong sudah seperti orang linglung.

"hey..." yunho kembali menyadarkannya.

"ah mian, namaku jaejoong, kim jaejoong dan tingkat 3 di Dongbang High School..."

"baiklah jaejoong, sampai jumpa..." ucap yunho lagi lalu berlalu, sementara jaejoong masih terdiam dengan wajah cengonya.

Wajah tampan itu... tangan lentik itu... dan... mata musang tanpa lipatan, jantung jaejoong berdetak lebih kencang sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Ya Tuhan... ada apa denganku, kenapa rasanya dadaku seperti akan meledak. Namja tadi... jung yunho... ya Tuhan... dia tampan sekali dan... dia sama sekali tak bersikap kasar padaku walaupun aku sudah mengotori bajunya, ya Tuhan... ya Tuhan.

Sedikit gila, tapi aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi lain waktu, semoga.

Aku langsung pulang namun menuju rumah junsu, aku harus menceritakannya padanya. Namja tadi jauh lebih baik dari yoochun, tentu saja.

Karena sudah tak sabar, aku menyetop taksi dan menyebutkan alamat junsu, aku benar-benar tak sabar menceritakan kabar bahagia ini padanya.

Kim jaejoong kau sudah gila, bahkan dia hanya mengenalkan dirinya saja, tak lebih... dan kau sudah sehisteris ini? ah, aku tak peduli.

"junsu..." seruku langsung begitu sampai dirumahnya, junsu menatapku bingung karena memang aku tak memberitahu kedatanganku sebelumnya.

"ada apa jae? bukannya kau pergi dengan hyemi noona?"

"ne, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu..." junsu menyuruhku masuk, kami mengobrol dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang mewah.

"jeongmal? akhirnya kau menemukan cintamu jae" ucap junsu tak kalah lebay, bahkan kami hanya berkenalan saja, tak lebih... tapi tak apalah.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

Apa kami bukan jodoh, kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Hahh... mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap.

Setelah pelajaran usai, seperti biasanya aku melangkahkan kaki menuju halte dekat sekolah.

"ada apa denganmu jae... berhentilah bersikap aneh..." rutukku pada diri sendiri, namja bermata musang itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku.

**Jung yunho...**

Tunggu, sepertinya aku tak asing lagi dengan nama itu, yunho... jung yunho... ya, tak salah lagi... tapi, dimana aku mengenalnya.

Sudahlah, aku mengakhiri pikiran anehku itu sesaat setelah bus yang aku tunggu sudah terlihat diujung jalan, aku tak ingin ketinggalan bus karena pikiran bodoh itu.

"joongie, syukurlah kau sudah pulang..." ucap umma begitu aku sampai depan rumah, hahh... kalau sudah seperti ini umma pasti menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu.

"apa? melayani pembeli? aku ganti baju dulu umma..."

"tidak, bukan itu... umma memintamu melakukan hal lain" aku menatapnya bingung.

"..antarkan map ini ke kantor appamu, dia memintamu untuk mengantarkannya sekarang... jadi, kau mengerti kan?"

"alamatnya?"

"halte ketiga setelah sekolahmu, disana ada gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi... **jung corp**, kau pasti mengetahuinya"

"ya, aku ingat sekarang... baiklah, mana mapnya?" umma menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah kepadaku, namun saat aku akan masuk kedalam rumah umma langsung mencegatku.

"tidak ada ganti baju atau apapun... appamu membutuhkan map itu secepat mungkin, jadi berangkatlah sekarang"

"umma-" belum sempat menyelesaikan protesanku, umma sudah menyelanya.

"sekarang, kim jaejoong!" kalau sudah seperti itu siapa yang bisa menolaknya, umma benar-benar cerewet.

"arraseo" sebalku padanya, aishh.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah gedung mewah dengan bertulisankan **Jung Corp**, gedung yang besar dan megah, itu adalah tempat dimana appanya bekerja saat ini.

Dan karena gedung tersebut cukup besar, jaejoong sedikit kesulitan mencari meja resepsionis yang akan dimintai tolong olehnya nanti.

Mata bulatnya mengeliling bingung, namun sesaat kemudian... tatapannya tertuju pada sosok tampan yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa disudut ruangan itu sambil mendengarkan iphonenya santai dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"**..yunho...**" gumamnya pelan, lalu tak sadar menggerakkan kakinya menghampiri sosok itu, yang memang adalah yunho, orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho menegakan kepalanya saat sebuah bayangan berdiri tegak dihadapannya, dan seulas senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya saat melihat sosok cantik dihadapannya itu.

"jaejoong? -"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap keduanya kompak, yunho terkekeh namun jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"kau saja yang duluan..." ucap yunho pada jaejoong.

"..aku? ..ngh... appaku bekerja disini, dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan map ini... kau tahu dimana meja resepsionisnya?" jawab jaejoong berusaha senormal mungkin, yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk padanya.

"kka, aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana" yunho bangkit lalu mengajak jaejoong untuk mengikutinya, jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah dan itu cukup mengganggunya.

"y-yunho, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya susah payah, yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap pada jaejoong.

"sepertimu, appaku juga bekerja disini..."

"ohh... begitu ya..." gumam jaejoong pelan tanpa melihat kearah yunho.

"..jae, itu resepsionisnya... aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa..." pamit yunho cepat lalu menepuk bahu jaejoong pelan, jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah itu, dia menatap punggung yunho yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik lift itu. Ntahlah... apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Fluff**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Siang itu suasana gedung olahraga Shinki High School tak terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar sangat jelas, **dribbel-an** bola pun terdengar menggema didalam gedung itu.

Yunho mendribel bola basketnya fokus dan memasukannya kedalam ring dengan tenang, pikiran dan jiwanya seperti sudah menyatu dengan bola dan lapangan tersebut. Seperti tak ada yang dipikirkannya selain memainkan bola dan mencetak angka sebanyak mungkin.

Tap...

Tap...

Suara derap langkah menghampirinya dengan santai, yunho sama sekali tak menyadari seseorang selain dirinya sudah berdiri disisi garis lapang tak jauh darinya.

"..ini hari libur dan kau masih saja latihan? ck... apa kau takut aku mengalahkanmu, jung yunho?" yunho menghentikan permainannya dan menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara, seulas senyuman terukir dibibir berbentuk hatinya saat dilihatnya sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu yang berada disana.

"tentu saja, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengalahkanku, terutama kau..." kekeh yunho yang hanya sebuah gurauan saja, dia menghampiri sahabatnya itu - siwon, yang sudah melipat tangannya santai.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? tak biasanya..."

"aku ke rumahmu, dan jung ahjumma bilang kau ada disini... harusnya aku bisa menebaknya sebelumnya" jawab siwon santai lalu mengikuti yunho yang duduk didekat tas sportnya.

Kini keduanya mulai mengobrol ringan, dari mulai membahas turnamen sampai hal-hal tak penting lainnya yang sering dibicarakan kebanyakan namja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Jaejoong tengah sibuk membantu ummanya direstoran, setiap hari libur pelanggan mereka memang selalu lebih banyak daripada hari-hari biasa.

"selamat datang..." serunya saat beberapa orang memasuki restoran mereka, jaejoong menghampiri orang-orang itu dan mulai mencatat pesanannya.

"..sepertinya kau sedang sibuk?" jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara.

"y-yoochun?" kaget jaejoong saat dilihanya yoochun yang sudah berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebuah bangku kosong tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya jaejoong padanya, akhir-akhir ini sikap yoochun sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

"aku hanya ingin memesan makanan, apa tidak boleh? ahjumma, aku pesan **jjajangmyeon**-nya satu" seru yoochun lantang pada mrs kim yang sedang berada didepan konter.

"ye, tunggu sebentar..." jawab mrs kim padanya, jaejoong menatap yoochun sekilas lalu meninggalkannya cepat.

Dia membantu ummanya direstoran tanpa terlalu memikirkan yoochun yang memang duduk disalah satu bangku itu dan kadang memperhatikannya.

Membantu ummanya jauh lebih penting daripada harus mempedulikan yoochun atau malah harus merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran namja **cassanova** itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin mempedulikannya lagi, berbuatlah sesuka hatimu yoochun-ah, aku tak peduli. Daripada memikirkan tingkah menyebalkannya, lebih baik aku kembali bekerja dan membantu umma.

"..joongie, bisakah kau kemari" panggil umma tiba-tiba, aku menghampirinya dengan sebuah nampan kosong ditanganku. Umma menyerahkan sejumlah uang padaku, ha? aku menatapnya bingung.

"pergilah ke supermarket dan beli semua yang ada didalam catatan ini" kali ini umma menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil yang mungkin berisi daftar belanjaan yang harus aku beli.

"baiklah, aku segera kembali..." pamitku lalu melepas celemek yang aku gunakan lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan umma namun...

"umma, kali ini aku boleh ganti baju kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"terserah..." jawab umma tak acuh dan mulai sibuk dengan pelanggannya lagi, aishh.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu belakang, melihat namja playboy seperti dia membuat moodku menjadi buruk saja.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaan yoochun, dia berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu belakang restoran yang memang terhubung dengan taman belakang minimalis milik keluarganya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, jaejoong keluar dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Dia berjalan menuju halte terdekat dan menunggu bus disana, tak lama baginya hingga sebuah bus datang dan membawanya ke pusat kota.

Namun tak disangka, sepertinya jalanan siang itu terlihat padat dan macet, mau tak mau jaejoong harus bersabar dan menunggu kemacetan itu.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 02.30 sore jaejoong sudah sampai dipusat kota seoul, karena hari ini adalah minggu... suasana jalanan itu nampak ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"..kenapa umma menyuruhku dihari seramai ini, huhh..." rutuknya pelan karena suasana disekelilingnya ramai tak terkendali.

Brukkk...

Seseorang menabraknya, jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, orang itu membungkuk meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja.

"orang aneh..." gumam jaejoong sambil memperhatikan orang yang menabraknya itu.

"..siang begini kenapa dia memakai baju setebal itu dan..." perkataannya terhenti saat dia menyadari kantung dijaketnya yang terasa ringan dan kosong.

"..omooo... dompetku, ya! copeeeettttttt!" teriak jaejoong sadar kalau orang yang baru saja menabraknya itu bukan orang biasa, melainkan seorang pencopet.

Orang tersebut langsung lari dan masuk kesebuah gang sempit yang mungkin saja jarang dilalui orang, jaejoong mulai berlari dan mengejar pencopet itu cepat.

"ya! berhenti... kembalikan uangku, pencopet! ya! tunggu!" jaejoong sudah berlari mengejar copet itu, sementara orang-orang mulai menatapnya bingung.

Hahh... hahh... hahhh...

Nafas jaejoong mulai terengah, terang saja... saat ini dia tengah berhadapan dengan pencopet yang tentu saja pandai berlari dan melarikan diri.

"..ahhh... janganhhh..." teriaknya saat dilihatnya pencopet itu menaiki sebuah tembok besar didepan sana, yang dia yakini tak bisa dijangkaunya.

Brukk...

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya lemas, uang yang dicuri copet itu tidaklah sedikit menurutnya, 50ribu won atau senilai 500ribu rupiah, dan belum lagi uang jajannya selama satu minggu kedepan yang dibawanya dalam dompet itu, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya nanar.

.

.

.

Disisi lain...

Yunho yang baru saja selesai latihan langsung mengganti bajunya dengan kaos santainya, dia merapihkan rambut pendeknya yang sedikit berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya membuat kening namja tampan itu terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

Dan sahabatnya - siwon, satu jam yang lalu sudah pulang lebih dahulu, yunho tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"..ahjussi..." sapa yunho begitu keluar dari area sekolah.

"tuan muda..." bungkuk shin ahjussi pada yunho, dia adalah supir pribadi yunho. Kemanapun dan dimanapun yunho berada, biasanya shin ahjussi selalu menunggunya dengan setia.

"kita langsung pulang saja, ahjussi..." ucap yunho sambil duduk dijok belakang mobilnya.

"baik, tuan muda..." jawab shin ahjussi sangat sopan seperti biasanya.

Yunho hanya duduk dengan tenang dikursi mobilnya, ponselnya beberapa kali bergetar namun dia enggan untuk melihatnya. Hari itu dia sangat lelah, tak ada yang dilakukannya selain duduk dan melihat kejalanan.

"..tuan muda, sepertinya didepan ada kecelakaan... lalu lintasnya sedikit macet..." terang shin ahjussi memberitahu.

"nde, bukan masalah..." jawab yunho singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota seoul tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu namun mobil yunho masih terjebak diantara mobil-mobil yang lain, yunho yang sedikit bosan hendak memalingkan wajahnya namun...

"ahjussi, bisa tunggu sebentar? ada yang harus aku lakukan..." ucap yunho cepat lalu membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari shin ahjussi.

"tuan muda..."

"hanya sebentar... jangan khawatir" ucap yunho sedikit berteriak karena dia sudah berjalan dengan cepat menaiki trotoar.

.

.

.

Saat ini jaejoong hanya bisa tertunduk lesu didepan pintu masuk sebuah butik kecil, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ummanya pasti akan sangat marah, tentu saja... tapi bukan itu saja yang dia sesalkan, dia merasa sangat bersalah, dia tahu bagaimana susahnya ummanya mengumpulkan uang itu.

Tes...

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata bulatnya, jaejoong tertunduk sedih.

"..mianhae... tidak seharusnya aku menghilangkan uang itu, aku benar-benar ceroboh..." ucapnya yang hanya seperti sebuah bisikan saja.

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya namun dengan cepat jaejoong menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'..jangan tunjukan sisi lemahmu jaejoong...' batinnya merasa sesak, dia merasa sangat bodoh menyadari betapa rapuhnya dirinya yang notabene-nya adalah seorang namja.

Brukkk...

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya terkejut saat seseorang mendudukkan dirinya tepat disampingnya, seperti waktu itu... orang tersebut langsung menunjukan senyuman hangatnya.

Jaejoong buru-buru menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dimata dan pipinya, orang itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah jaejoong.

"kenapa? kau menangis?" tanyanya singkat, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

"..y-yunho sshi..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, dia masih terkejut melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah, ada apa?" tanya yunho lagi, kali ini dia menatap jaejoong serius, dan itu malah membuat jaejoong salah tingkah.

"kalau kau mau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, katakan saja" ucap yunho yang sepertinya salah mengartikan kesalah tingkahan jaejoong.

"..a-aku... aku menghilangkan uang umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan" jawab jaejoong cepat lalu memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

Srettt...

Dia kembali menghapus cepat air matanya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi itu.

Yunho hanya terdiam, dia melihat wajah jaejoong yang memerah terutama dibagian hidung dan pipinya. Seulas senyuman terukir dibibir berbentuk hatinya, dia merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah itu.

'..sekilas... tangisannya mengingatkanku pada **jiyeon**...' batinnya lalu menggeleng, kim jaejoong tentu saja berbeda dengan **park jiyeon.**

"..aku tidak tahu, tapi apakah uang ini cukup..." ucapnya begitu tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mengamati wajah jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dia cukup terkejut melihat uang yang disodorkan yunho jauh dari apa kata cukup, sangat sangat sangat cukup malah. Dia menatap yunho diam, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"..tidak boleh, aku tidak bisa menerimanya... maafkan aku..." ucapnya pada yunho, yunho menatap jaejoong heran.

"apa uangnya kurang? kita bisa ke rumahku sekarang..." lagi, yunho sepertinya lagi-lagi tak mengerti maksud jaejoong, jaejoong bukan orang yang menerima uang secara cuma-cuma, apalagi dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Keduanya malah terdiam sampai akhirnya yunho menghela nafasnya panjang.

"..ambillah, aku hanya meminjamkannya padamu... kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti..."

"..." jaejoong terdiam.

"ini... dan aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa..." ucap yunho lagi setelah menyelipkan uang itu ditangan jaejoong lalu benar-benar pergi.

"..." jaejoong terpaku ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Brukk...

Aku menaruh semua belanjaan itu tepat diatas meja makan, umma langsung menolehkan pandangannya padaku.

"..kau sudah pulang? kenapa terlambat sekali?" tanya umma lalu mengelap tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring-piring itu.

"ne, jalanan macet..." jawabku padanya, itu memang benar.

"..umma, aku sudah makan malam... jangan memanggilku, aku ingin tidur..." tambahku lagi, seperti dugaanku, umma hanya mengangguk singkat lalu sibuk dengan belanjaan untuk olahan besok pagi direstoran.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarku dalam diam, yunho... yunho-ah... kenapa kau menolongku? jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu atau aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, ya Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Drrrtttt... drrrtttttt...

Aku meraih ponselku lalu melihat sebuah pesan masuk disana.

'**jae, apa aku mengganggumu? ada yang ingin aku katakan, bisakan? - park yoochun**'

Aku membacanya sekilas kemudian langsung menekan tombol **turn off** ponselku lalu memejamkan mataku lelah, aku hanya ingin yunho, bukan kau park yoochun.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sepanjang bel istirahat jaejoong terus melihat daftar lowongan pekerjaan yang terdapat disebuah koran lokal.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang bisa dia lakukan saat pulang sekolah, tentu saja, kedua orangtuanya pasti akan menentang keputusannya itu mengingat statusnya yang masih seorang pelajar.

'..uang tabunganku tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semua uang yunho, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mendapatkan pekerjaan itu... hahh...' hela jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"..kau sedang butuh pekerjaan..." sebuah suara husky menghampirinya, jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling berharap tak ada junsu disana.

"keluargaku mempunyai restoran korea-western, mereka sedang membutuhkan seorang waiter pengganti, kau mau?"

"..." jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa melihat kearah yoochun, dia tak ingin memperburuk suasana yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"aku anggap diammu itu artinya iya, datanglah sepulang sekolah ke pusat kota Seoul, **rooftop restaurant...** aku akan menunggumu disana" ucap yoochun lalu pergi keluar kelas yang menyisakan jaejoong sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah jaejoong...

Dia memakai sebuah seragam berwarna hitam-putih khas seorang waiter, tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran yoochun itu. Lagipula, dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam melayani banyak tamu, itu tak terlalu membuatnya kesulitan.

"..gomapta..." ucap jaejoong sebelum yoochun pergi, setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana bersikap dengan sopan pada orang lain.

Dia menghela nafasnya, bagaimanapun dia harus bekerja lalu mendapatkan bayaran supaya bisa mengganti uang yunho secepatnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berat jaejoong dimulai kala itu, pukul 08.00 malam lewat jaejoong baru sampai didalam rumahnya, tentu saja itu membuat keluarganya marah terutama mrs kim yang memang memiliki rasa khawatir yang berlebihan pada anak bungsunya itu.

"..mianhae, selama beberapa minggu ini mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat umma... banyak tugas sekolah yang harus aku kerjakan..." bohong jaejoong pada umma dan appanya.

"tidak bisakah kau mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu itu dirumah jae?" tanya mrs kim padanya, jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"fasilitas disekolah lebih mendukung, beberapa temanku melakukan hal yang sama"

"kau tidak berbohong kan jae?" tanya mr kim pada anak bungsunya itu.

"..a-ani... tentu saja tidak appa... aku lelah sekali, selamat malam" ucap jaejoong cepat lalu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya begitu saja, mr & mrs kim hanya terdiam memperhatikan sikap aneh putra bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

Dan ternyata, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak berhenti dirumahnya saja, junsu yang menyadari sedikit perubahan sikap jaejoong langsung melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya.

"..jae, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sering mengantuk dikelas, kenapa?"

"jeongmal? aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, tapi itu tak masalah..." senyum jaejoong pada junsu, tak ada yang tahu kalau dia melakukan kerja sambilan kecuali yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Sepertinya sahabatku yang playboy itu benar-benar akan tobat, setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanya mengintai namja cantiknya itu dan mengabaikan 'pacar-pacarnya' yang tak terhitung itu. Ah, aku jadi penasaran siapa namja cantik yang dimaksud yoochun.

"..**oppa**..." aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara, **jiyeon**... aku tersenyum saat melihat kedatangannya, dan dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kemarilah..." senyumku lagi padanya, dia balik tersenyum kearahku lalu duduk diatas pangkuanku, semua orang di Shinki High School tahu jika kami sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan terikat dalam sebuah pertunangan.

"bagaimana kelasmu? menyenangkan?"

"sangat melelahkan, kang songsaengnim benar-benar menguji kami..." cemberutnya lagi, aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"..aku tak suka pelajaran olahraga..." keluhnya lagi sambil memainkan kerah seragamku, sesampainya dirumah tadi aku memang belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolahku.

"jangan mengeluh seperti itu... ayolah..."

"ah oppa, sepertinya kau terlihat sangat sehat belakang ini..." ucapnya seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia membelai wajahku pelan.

"jinja? aku juga tidak merasakan keluhan apapun belakang ini, itu bagus bukan" senyumku padanya sambil mencium jarinya yang berada diatas bibirku, jiyeon terkekeh kecil lalu mencium sekilas bibir tebalku.

"..oppa, umma mengundangmu makan malam dirumah, kau bisakan?" tanyanya yang kali ini sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileherku, aku menatapnya lalu menganggukkan kepalaku menyetujuinya.

"tentu saja, park ahjumma pasti akan sangat marah jika aku tak menghadiri undangannya" ucapku padanya, jiyeon terkekeh kecil.

"tapi, ahjumma? sudah ku bilang panggil umma, bukankah aku juga memanggil jung ahjumma dan ahjussi dengan sebutan umma dan appa?" protesnya lucu, aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

Keluarga kami memang sudah sangat dekat, keluarga jiyeon merupakan rekan bisnis appa. Dan jiyeon adalah teman satu sekolahku di Shinki High School, hampir 4 tahun kami berpacaran sampai liburan sekolah kemarin, kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih resmi, **tunangan.**

"..chagi, kau tahu siapa namja yang tengah didekati sepupu playboymu itu?" tanyaku mengalihkannya, jiyeon menatapku lalu menggeleng.

"memang siapa oppa? aku pikir terlalu banyak yeoja atau namja yang didekatinya..." jawab jiyeon yang sangat mengetahui dengan jelas kebiasaan **sepupunya** itu, **park yoochun**.

"ntahlah, dia tak memberitahuku... dia akan mengenalkannya jika namja itu sudah mau menerimanya, itu yang dikatakannya padaku"

"jinja? aku pikir namja itu hebat sekali bisa membuat yoochun seperti itu"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataan jiyeon, dan selama sisa hari itu kami menghabiskan waktu dirumahku dengan jiyeon yang sesekali membantu umma didapur.

.

.

.

Yoochun POV

.

Setidaknya sampai tiga minggu kedepan aku bisa memantau jaejoong seperti ini, setelah dia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya aku pikir dia akan langsung mengundurkan diri. Hahh... pabo, bahkan aku hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh seperti ini.

'..jae, bukalah hatimu untukku... kumohon' gumamku sambil melihatnya yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, digantikan oleh **junho** **(2PM)** pegawai sebelumnya yang memang sengaja aku kurangi jam kerjanya dengan upah yang sama, itu semata ku lakukan hanya untuknya.

Aku menghela nafasku, tak percaya seorang **cassanova** sepertiku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, menyedihkan.

Tap...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki restoran mewah milik keluargaku ini.

"..ah, selamat malam tuan muda park.." sapa junho dan hyori, salah satu pegawai keluargaku, aku hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mengambil sekaleng bir yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"..sepertinya jaejoong-sshi meninggalkan ponselnya" ucap hyori (xD) pada junho, aku langsung menolehkan pandanganku dan benar saja, itu ponsel milik jaejoong.

"berikan padaku..." ucapku padanya, hyori langsung menyerahkan ponsel tersebut padaku tanpa banyak bertanya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Hari ini seperti biasanya semua siswa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, termasuk jaejoong walaupun dia sedikit mengantuk karena harus mengerjakan pr sampai larut malam.

Tettt... tetttt... tetttttt...

Bel berbunyi tiga kali, itu artinya waktu istirahat sudah tiba, jaejoong membereskan bukunya lalu mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"ya! jae! kenapa kau malah tidur, tidakkah kau lapar" junsu sudah menghampiri jaejoong lalu menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu keras.

"tidur lebih penting daripada makan, kau duluan saja..." ucap jaejoong yang tak peduli dengan ucapan junsu, junsu hanya menghela nafas lalu menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

"baiklah, kalau kau mencariku, aku ada dikantin..."

"..hmmm..." jawab jaejoong hanya dengan gumamannya saja.

Tapi ternyata tanpa diketahui jaejoong, diam-diam yoochun sudah memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi. Yoochun tahu kalau namja cantik itu pasti akan tertidur lagi dikelas, kebiasaan barunya belakang ini, bangku mereka terpaut cukup jauh tapi itu tak menjadi kendala untuknya.

30 menit berlalu yoochun mulai berani menghampiri meja jaejoong, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya saat melihat jaejoong yang tertidur dengan lelap diatas tas sekolahnya.

'kyeoptta...' bisik yoochun sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata jaejoong.

Yoochun terdiam, tatapan matanya mengalih pada benda kenyal merah muda milik jaejoong, dia menelan ludahnya pelan. Suasana kelas benar-benar sepi, semua orang sedang berada dikantin, hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalam kelas itu.

"..jae, saranghae..." gumam yoochun lalu perlahan mendekati wajah jaejoong yang masih terlelap, wajah keduanya semakin dekat hingga akhirnya...

"ya! park yoochun!" jaejoong membulatkan matanya lalu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh yoochun hingga terjatuh dan terjungkal membentur meja.

Brukk...

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang terengah, dia sangat terkejut melihat wajah seseorang yang tinggal beberapa inchi dibibirnya.

"..a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tak percaya, jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"..." yoochun bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menatap jaejoong seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Saat ini keduanya hanya bertatapan dalam diam, jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan yoochun, dia tak pernah menyangka kalau yoochun akan seberani itu.

"..apa karena aku bekerja ditempatmu kau bisa memperlakukan aku sesuka hatimu?" ucap jaejoong yang kali ini dengan mata memerah menahan tangis, seseorang hampir saja melecehkannya, pikirnya merasa sangat sakit hati dengan perbuatan yoochun.

"..."

"..aku tidak suka caramu untuk mendekatiku, yoochun-ah..." ucap jaejoong lagi karena yoochun hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun, dia memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, yang jaejoong sendiripun tak pernah melihat tatapan yoochun yang seperti itu.

"lalu bagaimana? dengan cara apa aku harus mendekatimu, agar setidaknya kau mau memandangku sedikit saja, aku harus bagaimana JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat yoochun menekan namanya, dia memalingkan wajahnya cepat, apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja berlesung pipit itu sedikitpun.

"..maafkan a-"

Srettt...

Chu~

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat dirinya ditarik dan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibir cherrynya dan...

Srakk...

Plakkkk...

Jaejoong menarik dirinya lalu menampar pipi yoochun keras, dia benar-benar terkejut dan kecewa, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"..brengsek, kau benar-benar brengsek park yoochun..." tangis jaejoong pecah lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa mempedulikan yoochun lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Brukkk...

Seseorang menjatuhkan diri dibalik tembok itu, nafasnya terasa tercekat dan air mata mulai membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

"..hikss..." dia menahan isak tangisnya keras, digigitnya bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Hatinya benar-benar hancur, rasanya sangat menyesakan dan tak adil untuknya, dia tak dapat membendung tangisannya lagi dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Ntahlah, hari ini rasanya malas sekali berada didalam sekolah. Tinggal 2 jam pelajaran lagi, kurasa tak apa kalau aku membolos dipelajaran terakhir itu.

"ahjussi, bisakah aku meminjam mobilnya? hanya 2 jam ini, dan aku pastikan umma ataupun appa tak akan mengetahuinya" ucapku begitu menghampiri shin ahjussi diparkiran.

"tapi tuan muda..."

"aku akan baik-baik saja, ahjussi... hanya 2 jam dan aku akan mengembalikannya"

Aku tahu shin ahjussi akan mengabulkan permintaanku itu, tak perlu memakan waktu lama sampai akhirnya kunci mobil itu sudah berada ditanganku.

Dan aku akui ini pertama kalinya aku membolos tanpa alasan seperti ini, simpel saja, malas.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, hari ini entah mengapa dia ingin berjalan-jalan ke pantai dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Lampu merah, yunho tepat memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu tersebut berwarna merah yang artinya saatnya untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang.

"..jaejoong..." gumamnya lagi saat melihat sosok cantik yang menjadi salah satu penyebrang dijalanan tersebut, dan lagi-lagi yunho melihat bekas air mata dipipi namja cantik itu.

Namun, saat akan turun menghampirinya, yunho melihat lampu merah itu yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan berubah menjadi hijau.

.

.

.

"..jaejoong-ah..." panggil yunho yang memang mengikuti jaejoong dengan mobilnya, sebuah kebetulan karena bus yang dinaiki jaejoong mengarah ke pantai, tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya saat ini.

"..yunho..." jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari bus dibuat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"kau membolos?" tebak yunho yang melihat jaejoong hanya menggunakan seragam sekolahnya saja tanpa tas.

'mungkin dia meninggalkan tas sekolahnya disekolah' pikir yunho berasumsi.

"aku... aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran" ucap jaejoong lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan tersebut, meninggalkan yunho.

"..ah ya, mianhae... aku belum bisa membayarnya, tapi akan aku usahakan melunasinya sesegera mungkin" ucap jaejoong setelah berbalik kemudian melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

Srettt...

Yunho menahan lengan jaejoong, seandainya moodnya sedang baik mungkin jaejoong sudah tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"..aku tak suka mendengar kalimat terakhirmu itu..."

"..." jaejoong terdiam, dia menarik lengannya dari cengkraman yunho lalu menatap namja tampan dihadapannya tersebut.

"maafkan aku..." ucapnya pelan, lalu berbalik meninggalkan yunho, lagi. Moodnya sangat buruk saat itu.

Namun yunho yang penasaran dengan jaejoong, mengikuti namja cantik itu dari belakang. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya hingga jaejoong sendiri tak menyadari kalau yunho tengah mengikutinya.

'dermaga?' batin yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah dermaga disalah satu sudut pantai tersebut.

Dia juga melihat jaejoong masuk kedalam dan memesan sebuah tiket, yang dia sendiripun tak tahu untuk apa. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yunho mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu menyerahkannya pada petugas loket tiket itu, tanpa melihat kemana tujuan tiket tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Ramai...

Itulah suasana yang aku rasakan saat menginjakan kakiku didalam kapal feri ini, ini pertama kalinya untukku berlayar seperti ini. Tunggu, chudo? aku tak terlalu yakin dengan tempat tujuanku kali ini.

"..hahh... apa kita jodoh? kenapa kita harus selalu bertemu seperti ini?" ucapku sambil menghampirinya dan... sedikit menggodanya, namun jaejoong hanya terdiam dan kembali sibuk melihat kesamping.

"..kau sedang ada masalah? bersemangatlah..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Saat ini keduanya telah sampai dipulau chudo, sebuah pulau yang kecil dan tak terlalu banyak pengunjung.

Jaejoong memang senang menghabiskan waktu dipulau itu dan kembali ke seoul dengan kapal terakhir pukul 05.00 sore, secara keseluruhan dia memang mengenal pulau chudo itu dengan cukup baik.

"kau mengikutiku..." ucap jaejoong pada yunho, namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh mengakui perbuatannya dan jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dihadapan yunho.

"kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan bibir poutnya yang membuat yunho tersenyum.

"bukankah kita jodoh..." kekeh yunho lagi, dan jaejoong tersenyum kecil padahal hatinya sudah melonjak bahagia.

"itu tidak lucu, hahhh... udaranya sangat segar bukan?" ucap jaejoong lagi.

"kau benar, aku harus kemari lagi lain kali..."

Keduanya terus bercengkrama sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 sore, namun saat akan meninggalkan tebing itu.

Tess...

Setetes air menetes dari atas langit, awan yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung seketika. Dan tak beberapa lama, sampai tetesan tetesan itu semakin banyak dan membasahi seragam keduanya.

"..lari jae..." yunho menarik tangan jaejoong dan membawanya untuk mencari tempat berteduh, hujan semakin deras dan seragam sekolah merekapun sudah semakin basah kuyup.

"..apa kau tau dimana penginapan terdekatnya jae?" tanya yunho disela larinya.

"..." jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu terdiam... dan itu membuat yunho terpaksa untuk menghentikan larinya juga lalu menatap namja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"ada apa?" bingung yunho sambil menatap mata bulat jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Fluff**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong menatap yunho diam, dia baru saja menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting dalam keadaan mereka sekarang, bagaimana mungkin ada penginapan. Pulau chudo adalah pulau **tanpa penghuni**, mereka masih terjebak disana sementara hujan turun begitu derasnya.

"..jangan bilang kalau pulau ini adalah pulau tak berpenghuni..." sepertinya yunho sudah bisa menebak raut wajah jaejoong, jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"m-mwo...?" tak percaya yunho.

**Jlegarrr**...

Petir menyambar dengan begitu kerasnya, jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkram erat ujung seragam sekolahnya, dia juga tak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan menjadi seperti itu.

Srettt...

Yunho meraih lengan jaejoong lalu membawanya beranjak dari tempat itu, mencari tempat yang lebih baik yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

'**mianhamnida... karena hujan deras dan badai begitu kencang, pelayaran sore kali ini ditunda sampai besok pagi, gamsahamnida...'**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya keras melihat pengumuman yang tertera didepan meja pemesanan tiket itu, dia tak pernah menyangka kalau kondisinya akan menjadi seburuk itu. Diliriknya yunho yang masih berada disampingnya dengan ragu, dan sama sepertinya, yunho hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka shock-nya.

"mianhae..." gumam jaejoong pelan, yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok disampingnya itu, raut wajah jaejoong terlihat sangat menyesal. Padahal jelas sekali kalau itu bukan kesalahannya, yunho sendiri yang mau dan mengikutinya sampai ke pulau tersebut.

"waeyo?" tanya yunho polos, dia menatap jaejoong bingung.

"karena aku kau ikut terjebak dipulau ini, mianhae..."

Bukannya menjawab yunho malah terkekeh, diacaknya rambut jaejoong yang sudah basah karena air hujan itu.

"..kalau bersamamu, terjebak disarang hiu pun aku tak masalah" canda yunho pada jaejoong, jaejoong menatap yunho yang masih tertawa.

"wajahmu pucat, kau kedinginan..." ucap jaejoong yang melihat yunho tertawa sementara bibir pucatnya yang mendominasinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

"jangan mengkhawatirkanku, kau sendiri... lihatlah hidung merahmu ini..." yunho mencubit hidung jaejoong gemas, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin dihadapan jaejoong.

"pabo, seharusnya aku ti-"

"jangan salahkan dirimu, aku yang mengikutimu... berarti kita sama-sama pabo kan? sudahlah... seharusnya kau bersyukur saja terjebak bersamaku, kau mau tinggal didermaga kecil dan kumuh ini sendirian?"

"..." jaejoong kembali menunduk, dia membenarkan apa perkataan yunho itu, sangat buruk kalau dia terjebak dipulau itu sendirian dengan hujan yang semakin lebat dan petir yang saling bersahutan.

"lalu... apa yang harus kita lakukan? apa kita akan mati disini? aku sangat kedinginan" ucap jaejoong pelan, dia membayangkan wajah khawatir appa, umma, dan noonanya sekarang, bahkan dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menghubungi mereka karena ponselnya tertinggal direstoran milik yoochun, tertinggal... itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"kemana perginya petugas tiket itu?" tanya yunho yang tak nyambung sama sekali.

"ntahlah... melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan mereka, aku pikir mereka sudah kembali ke seoul beberapa jam yang lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan..."

"kenapa mereka tak memberitahu kalau akan ada badai sebelumnya, hahh..." desah yunho berat, sama halnya dengan jaejoong... pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan raut khawatir keluarganya, sangat buruk karena ponselnya tertinggal didalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Ditengah-tengah kedinginan dan keputusasaan kami, beberapa suara menghampiri dan tak menunggu lama sampai akhirnya segerombol orang atau mungkin serombongan ahjumma-ahjumma datang memasuki dermaga kecil ini.

"..sudah ku bilang pelayarannya ditunda karena badai, lebih baik kita kembali saja ke penginapan..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada mereka, penginapan? aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum-nya, tapi aku harap penginapan itu memang ada dan kami dapat tertolong malam ini.

"yun/ jae..." ucap kami berbarengan lalu saling melempar senyuman, aku pikir yunho juga mengerti dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

"ahjumma..." kami menghampiri beberapa ahjumma tersebut, mereka sontak menolehkan pandangannya pada ku dan juga yunho.

"..pelayarannya ditunda dan kami sama sekali belum mendapatkan penginapan, jadi... apa ahjumma tahu dimana kami bisa mendapatkan penginapan?" aku membiarkan yunho yang bertanya pada sekumpulan ahjumma itu.

"penginapan? apa kalian terjebak juga? ah, aku tak terlalu yakin... tapi... bagaimana dengan penginapan milik song halmoni?" ucap salah satu ahjumma itu setelah sebelumnya seperti meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"..song halmoni satu-satunya orang yang tinggal dipulau ini, rumahnya dia jadikan penginapan... kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa ikut kami"

Seketika sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang dibibir merahku, untuk malam ini... sepertinya kami selamat, yunho... aku tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat penginapan itu, atau bisa dibilang rumah kecil yang disewakan song halmoni sebagai penginapan. Letaknya sangat jauh, bahkan aku harus mendaki selama satu jam lebih untuk bisa sampai ke rumah kecil itu.

"..pakailah payung ini..." salah satu ahjumma itu dengan berbaik hati meminjamkan payungnya padaku, yang tentu saja harus ku bagi dengan yunho.

"gomawo ahjumma..." sopanku padanya, para ahjumma itu ternyata sedang melakukan liburan bulanan sesama para ibu, dipulau tanpa penghuni? ntahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"sudah sampai..." lega yunho sambil mendudukan dirinya diteras rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu, rumah yang cukup kecil dan sangat tradisional.

Song halmoni menyambut kami, nenek yang mungkin usianya hampir satu abad itu menyambut hangat kami dan memberikan handuk kering dan pakaian ganti untukku dan yunho, aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung hari ini.

"..hanya tersisa satu kamar, itupun cukup kecil dan tak sering digunakan, apa kalian tak keberatan?" tanya song halmoni pada kami, aku menatap yunho bingung, satu kamar?  
"aku tak keberatan, bagaimana denganmu jae?"

Mwo... a-aku?

"..ngh... n-ne, aku juga tak keberatan..." senyumku gugup, ya Tuhan... kenapa jadi seperti ini, terjebak bersama yunho saja sudah membuatku senang, dan sekarang... satu kamar? sepertinya Tuhan sangat baik padaku.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada didalam kamar penginapan tersebut, seragam mereka sedang dikeringkan dan alhasil yunho dan jaejoong hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya yang diberikan song halmoni pada mereka.

"..kamar ini lebih kecil dari apa yang aku bayangkan, ya Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan..." gumam jaejoong sambil melihat kesekeliling kamar yang ternyata hanya ada sebuah kasur lipat, meja kecil dan lemari usang yang tingginya kira-kira 1 meter setengah.

"hey, lihat... jendela ini bisa digeser" ucap yunho tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia sama sekali tak mendengar gumaman jaejoong - teman sekamarnya sekarang.

Jendela yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan alam pegunungan malam itu dan...

"..ommooo..." seru jaejoong takjub, sebuah lahan kosong yang cukup luas yang ditumbuhi dengan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga kecil yang mekar ketika dimalam hari serta kunang-kunang yang berwarna-warni menghiasi pemandangan malam saat itu.

Bahkan itu lebih indah dari pemandangan malam yang diberikan kota kelahirannya - chungnam.

Tanpa sadar, dia berjalan kearah jendela tersebut dan duduk disebelah yunho yang juga masih mengamati keindahan tersebut.

"ini lebih bagus daripada melihat kelap-kelip lampu yang ada seoul" ucap yunho sambil terus menatap kearah kunang-kunang itu.

"kau benar..." senyum jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat lebih 'tenang' dari sebelumnya.

"jaejoong-ah..." panggil yunho tiba-tiba, jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya pada yunho dan mata musang itu menatapnya dalam.

"..tidak kah kau kedinginan?" tambah yunho lagi, jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, tentu saja... walaupun hujan sudah reda tapi itu tak menutupi bagaimana dinginnya udara pegunungan malam itu.

"..baiklah..."

Sreettttt...

Grepp...

Yunho menarik pinggang jaejoong lalu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang ramping milik namja cantik itu, belum sempat memprotes yunho sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak jaejoong - si namja cantik.

"begini lebih nyaman bukan..." ucap yunho tanpa dosa, dia tak tahu bagaimana detak jantung namja disampingnya itu, jauh dari kata normal.

"..." sesaat suasana menghening, yang terdengar hanya suara binatang malam yang mulai saling bersahutan.

"jaejoong-ah, gomawo..."

"a-aku... aku tidak melakukan apapun, tapi... harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, karena kecerobohanku kita terjebak disini"

"berapa kali aku bilang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri... gomawo, jaejoong-ah..." yunho memejamkan matanya, untuk pertama kalinya yunho merasakan perasaan lain dihatinya, perasaan yang hanya dirasakannya hanya saat berada didekat namja cantik itu saja.

Suasana kembali menghening, hingga akhirnya yunho mulai menyerukan wajahnya dileher mulus milik jaejoong, yang tentu saja membuat sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir cherry itu, tubuh yunho bereaksi mendengar erangan namja cantik itu.

"..jae... hmpp... ckpp..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat yunho mulai menjilati dan menghisap leher mulus miliknya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya sendiri.

Srettt...

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat yunho mendorongnya pelan keatas kasur lipat itu hingga dia terlentang dengan yunho masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menghisapi leher mulusnya.

"..ahh..." desahnya tak tertahan saat yunho dengan sengaja menggigit kecil lehernya dan... hatinya serasa melengos saat tangan yunho mulai bergerak kebagian atas bajunya.

Takk...

Yunho sudah melepas kancing pertama baju jaejoong, jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan yang tak tentu, dan rasa takut itu tiba-tiba menjalar didalam hatinya, tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat yunho sudah melepaskan sebagian kancing bajunya.

"..y-yunho..." gelengnya pelan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar tak normal, jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Yunho memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam baju miliknya, membelai tonjolan kecil itu dengan perlahan.

"..y-yunhh..." suaranya nampak bergetar, yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya dari leher jaejoong, dia menatap mata jaejoong yang mulai basah, rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutinya.

"..jae... aku..."

"..mianhae... hikss..." potong jaejoong lalu memeluk yunho erat hingga tak dapat terelakan lagi, tubuh yunho terjatuh dan menindih tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menangis sambil memeluk tubuh yunho, sedikit tak mengerti namun yunho hanya balas memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang masih gemetar itu. Dibaliknya perlahan hingga kali ini tubuh jaejoong menyandar didadanya.

Chu~

Yunho mencium kening jaejoong lalu membiarkan namja cantik itu tertidur dengan tenang didalam pelukannya, untuk pertama kalinya yunho nyaris kehilangan kendali tubuhnya.

"..mianhae... jae..." bisik yunho padanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi-pagi sekali keduanya sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk menuju dermaga, yunho dan jaejoong memang sengaja mengambil pelayaran pertama pagi itu.

"ayo jae..." yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada jaejoong, jaejoong tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan yunho yang ada dihadapannya.

"halmoni, kami permisi... gamsahamnida..." pamit keduanya sopan pada song halmoni, dan ahjumma-ahjumma itu sepertinya masih sibuk dikamarnya masing-masing, karena mereka sama sekali tak terlihat pagi itu.

Yunho mengapit tangan jaejoong hangat selama mereka menuruni bukit itu, keduanya terlihat sangat nyaman satu sama lain, sebuah senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantik jaejoong, dan yunho tahu itu.

"itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah sedihmu, mau berjanji satu hal?" ucap yunho ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"apa?" tanya jaejoong sambil menatap yunho.

"apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu... melihat wajah sedihmu membuatku ingin mati saja" jawab yunho yang diakhiri kekehannya seperti biasa.

"kenapa seperti itu?"

"aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu, kecuali satu hal... tangisanmu..."

"..." jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap namja bermata musang itu.

"satu kali saja kau menangis, kau harus membayar denda padaku, bagaimana?" yunho menunjukan senyum jahilnya pada jaejoong.

"curang! bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang membuatku menangis? aku tidak mau..." tentu saja, bukannya semalam dia menangis karena yunho juga.

"aku tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi, **hehe...**" kekeh yunho yang juga mengingat kejadian semalam, jaejoong mencubit perut yunho kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aku tidak mau! bahkan hutangku sebelumnya saja belum sempat aku bayar, kau mau aku hidup dengan dipenuhi hutang padamu" jaejoong sudah memicingkan matanya, tentu saja itu membuat yunho tak bisa menahan kekehannya lagi.

"nde! agar kau selalu terikat denganku" tawa yunho puas.

"menyebalkan..." pout jaejoong lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan yunho lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja tampan tersebut.

"ya! jaejoongie..."

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Waktu bergulir begitu saja, saat ini kami sudah sampai di dermaga kota seoul, hahh... rasanya melegakan sekali bisa kembali lagi ketempat asalku. Aku menatap jaejoong yang berada tepat disampingku, dia tersenyum kecil saat aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku ditangannya.

"..yunho..." aku menolehkan suaraku saat seseorang memanggilku, umma? dia menghampiriku setengah berlari dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Grepp...

Umma memelukku erat, dia nyaris saja terisak... ya Tuhan... kenapa umma bersikap berlebihan lagi padaku, aku baik-baik saja.

"..umma mengkhawatirkanmu yunho, appamu juga... kenapa kau bisa ke pulau itu sayang... apa yang kau lakukan..." umma sudah menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipiku.

"mianhae membuat semuanya khawatir..."

"jangan lakukan lagi, arra? ..ayo kita pulang, appamu juga ada disini, dia bersama dengan **jiyeon...**" umma langsung menggandeng lenganku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

Jae... aku melihat dia yang hanya terdiam dengan kepergianku yang sedikit dibawa paksa oleh umma, sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman kecil terukir diwajah cantiknya.

'sampai jumpa...' ucap jaejoong yang hanya sebuah gerakan bibir saja, aku mengangguk lalu menyerah dengan sikap umma yang sedikit terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Berbeda dengan yunho, justru jaejoong malah mendapat amukan bertubi-tubi dari ummanya, mrs kim sangat khawatir dengan ketidak pulangan jaejoong semalam. Dan alhasil, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya dengan omelannya.

"mianhae... aku terjebak dipulau chudo dan ponselku tertinggal"

"tertinggal? tertinggal dimana? seseorang memberikan ponsel ini pada umma, apa namja itu juga bersamamu semalam? astaga jaejoong..." mrs kim sudah memijat keningnya pusing memikirkan tingkah putranya itu, menurutnya tingkah kedua anaknya tak jauh berbeda.

'bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan kedua anak yang seperti ini' batinnya menggeleng, semalam hyemi juga pulang larut malam, dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir saja.

"aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, jadi kumohon maafkan aku umma..."

Mrs kim menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menatap anak bungsunya itu, walaupun menurutnya sedikit nakal - dalam versinya tapi dia tahu putranya itu anak yang baik.

"baiklah, umma memaafkanmu... tapi tak ada maaf-maaf selanjutnya, dan kau! umma tak mengijinkanmu pulang terlambat lagi"

"ne, aku mengerti..." desah jaejoong lemas, sepertinya dia harus benar-benar berhenti dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya direstoran milik keluarga yoochun.

.

.

.

Cklekk...

Hyemi kembali membuka pintu kamar jaejoong, hari ini dia sengaja tidak masuk kerja karena adik kesayangannya itu. Dilihatnya jaejoong yang tengah mendudukan diri diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah benda yang tak terlalu dikenalnya.

"..noona sudah memberitahu appa kalau kau sudah pulang, dia sangat lega mendengarnya" hyemi mengambil tempat duduk disamping jaejoong.

"mian sudah membuat semuanya khawatir, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi..." sesal jaejoong pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"sudahlah... jangan terlalu memikirkannya, noona sudah bicara pada appa... dan umma, dia sedikit cerewet tapi jangan khawatir"

"ne, gomawo noona..." senyum jaejoong kecil pada hyemi.

"joongie, apa yang terjadi dipulau itu? kau tidak sendirian bukan?" tanya hyemi yang sedikit menyadari perubahan sikap jaejoong setelah pulang dari pulau chudo, walaupun terlihat menyesal tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"..aku... aku pergi dengan temanku noona..." jawab jaejoong dengan muka memerah, hyemi sudah bisa menebaknya, apalagi melihat bercak kemerahan dileher jaejoong.

"sudah ku duga, tunggu... apa dia tampan?" tanya hyemi antusias, hey! jaejoong itu laki-laki, tapi tidak untuk hyemi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah, hyemi tahu kalau 'adik perempuannya' itu sudah jatuh cinta pada namja yang pergi bersamanya itu.

"wahh... chukahae nae joongie... akhirnya kau mempunyai kekasih juga" bukannya membalas pelukan hyemi, jaejoong malah menggeleng pelan, "aniya...".

"**i'm single but my heart is taken**" gumamnya pelan tapi hyemi masih bisa mendengarnya, apa cinta adiknya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan? oke, hyemi mulai khawatir sekarang.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

Jaejoong menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, mulai saat ini dia akan menyisihkan uang jajannya untuk melunasi hutangnya pada yunho. Beruntung sekali karena orangtuanya melarang dia pulang malam, itu salah satu alasan yang dikemukakan jaejoong pada manager-nya di **Rooftop Restaurant** milik keluarga yoochun untuk mengundurkan diri.

"junsu, kau lapar? bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin" ajak jaejoong pada sahabatnya yang berpipi chubby itu.

"aniya jae, kau saja yang kesana... aku sedang tidak lapar" jawab junsu datar, dia terlihat tak bersemangat beberapa hari ini.

"uhm, baiklah aku akan pergi ke kantin sendiri" ucap jaejoong lalu beranjak keluar kelas, dia tak menyadari kalau yoochun juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Junsu menghela nafasnya berat lalu tertunduk lemah, dia terlihat sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan santai, dia tak menyadari kalau yoochun tengah mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya dan juga membuat yoochun terpaksa harus bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu.

"..**noona**..." seseorang berperawakan jangkung kini sudah menepuk bahu jaejoong dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Noona? batin jaejoong tak mengerti, apa seragam dan celana panjangnya kurang menjelaskan kalau dia adalah SEORANG NAMJA, kenapa namja jangkung yang ada dihadapannya itu malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona.

"..ah, **shim changmin** imnida... kelas 1-II, hari ini hari pertamaku disekolah noona" jelas namja jangkung itu tanpa diminta, jaejoong menatapnya bingung, lalu?

"tadi aku diminta menyelesaikan dokumen perpindahan sekolahku diruang kepala sekolah, saat kembali ke kelas semua temanku sudah tidak ada... jadi, dimana kantinnya?"

"..." jaejoong terdiam, namja jangkung itu hanya nyengir tak jelas padanya.

"kebetulan sekali, aku akan kantin, kkaja..." ajak jaejoong padanya, tak ada salahnya jika dia mengajak namja jangkung yang notebene adalah adik kelasnya itu.

"nde, **noona**... gomawo, kau yang terbaik..." senyum changmin berbinar karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan makan-makanannya.

"..ckk... dasar bocah, menganggu saja..." kesal yoochun lalu keluar dari balik tembok persembunyiannya

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku tak menyangka kalau anak baru itu tinggal tak jauh dari rumahku, usia kami terpaut 2 tahun ternyata, pantas saja dia langsung memanggilku, NOONA? aishh...

"..kau terlihat sakit, sebaiknya kau ambil libur saja junsu-ah... setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ini..." ucapku sebelum meninggalkan kelas, tentu saja dengan changmin yang sudah ada disampingku.

"nde, itu benar..." changmin ikut menyahuti, aku menatapnya aneh.

"aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir... bye jae..." ucapnya yang malah meninggalkanku duluan, changmin menatapku bingung.

"..aku tidak tahu, kkaja... kita pulang saja..." ucapku sambil sedikit mengedikan bahuku lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, changmin mengikutiku.

Setelah tahu rumah kami berada diarah yang sama, dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan juga berangkat bersamaku, aku tak keberatan, toh dia hanya anak berusia 16 tahun yang baru menginjakan kakinya kembali diseoul.

.

.

.

Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa jam ini dan anak ini sudah terlihat sangat akrab denganku, shim changmin, kau benar-benar... aish.

"**noona**, aku lapar... kau punya makanan?" tanyanya saat kami sedang menunggu bus dihalte dekat sekolah, aku ingat didalam tasku ada sepotong roti.

"..ini makan saja" dengan mata berbinar dia langsung menerima dan membuka bungkusnya, astaga bukannya dia baru saja menghabiskan 3 bungkus kripik kentang.

"kau benar-benar yang terbaik **noona**..."

"HYUNG!"

"tidak mau..." cueknya lalu mulai memakan rotinya lagi, aishh anak ini.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas saat sebuah suara manja menghampirinya, tentu saja jiyeon - kekasihnya saat ini.

"..oppaaaaaa..." manjanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dilengan yunho, membuat siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil pada kedua pasangan itu.

"aku baru saja akan ke kelasmu, kita pulang?" tanya yunho padanya, jiyeon tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju pada yunho.

"tunggu... tunggu... bukannya kau sudah ada janji denganku?" tanya siwon cepat, dan itu membuat jiyeon merenggut seketika.

"..kau tenang saja, kami hanya akan bermain basket dilapang komplek perumahanku, kau tak akan suka disana panas sekali" ucap siwon sebelum jiyeon mengamuk padanya, jiyeon yang memang tak suka lapangan terbuka hanya mengangguk mengalah saja, membiarkan yunho pergi dengan sahabatnya.

"aku akan mengantarkan jiyeon terlebih dulu" pamit yunho pada siwon yang dibalas acungan jempol dari namja tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

Dan setelah 30 menit berlalu, mobil yunho sudah berhenti dikediaman mewah milik keluarga jiyeon. Yunho menolak halus saat jiyeon mengajaknya untuk mampir terlebih dulu.

"baiklah, hati-hati oppa... jangan terlalu lelah" pesan jiyeon sambil melambai kearah mobil yunho yang sudah melaju menjauhi kediamannya.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, yunho melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu berjalan dengan seorang namja jangkung disampingnya. Ntalah, tapi dia tak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

"ahjussi bisakah kita berhenti sebentar? ah ani maksudku, ahjussi pulang saja duluan" ucap yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua namja itu, apalagi dilihatnya namja cantik itu yang terlihat tertawa disebelah namja jangkung disebelahnya.

"tapi tuan-"

"aku akan menemui temanku, tenang saja aku tak akan melakukan kecerobohan lagi" potong yunho lalu langsung membuka pintu mobilnya begitu shin ahjussi menghentikan laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Changmin terus saja menceritakan berbagai leluconnya padaku, hidupnya seperti bahagia saja, itulah yang aku lihat darinya.

"..aku tertawa bukan karena lucu, tapi leluconmu itu benar-benar garing... **haha**" aku tertawa puas menertawakannya, changmin hanya nyengir sendiri menyadari kegaringannya.

"jangan terlalu jujur **noo**-"

"jaejoong-ah" panggil sebuah suara kearah kami, aku menghentikan langkahku dan begitupun dengan changmin.

Yunho...?

"kenapa masih disini? kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, apa yang sedang dikatakannya.

"..kkaja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..." ucapnya lagi yang langsung menarik lenganku kearah lain, aku menggeleng cepat lalu menghentikan langkahku sambil melirik kearah changmin kemudian memintanya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Sekarang, aku menatap yunho yang malah menunjukan wajah kesalnya, tidak biasanya.

"kkaja, aku tak suka melihat kau keluyuran setelah pulang sekolah" ucapnya lagi lalu menarik tanganku kembali.

"yunho..."

"apa?"

"tapi rumahku bukan kearah ini... kau salah arah"

"..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Mati-matian jaejoong menahan tawanya, dia menatap wajah cool yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

"..baiklah, tunjukan dimana rumahmu..." yunho masih berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan tawanya.

"tak jauh dari sini, komplek depan dengan rumah yang banyak tanaman hias dihalamannya... tak sulit untuk menemukan rumahku" jawab jaejoong setelah berhasil menguasai tawanya.

Drrttttt... drrtttttttt...

Ponsel yunho tiba-tiba bergetar, dia meraihnya dan tertera nama siwon disana. Seperti dugaannya pasti siwon sudah menunggunya dengan tak sabar.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi setelah kau menemaniku menemui temanku... kka" tarik yunho lalu menyetop taksi yang ada.

"yunho..."

"temani aku latihan... kau mau kan..." bujuk yunho setelah keduanya berada didepan sebuah taksi, jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dilapang, yunho menghampiri siwon dan teman-temannya yang sudah melakukan dribel-dribel kecil dibawah ring.

"ya! kenapa lama sekali, apa kau-" ucapan siwon terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok lain disamping yunho, yunho yang menyadarinya langsung mengenalkan jaejoong padanya.

"kim jaejoong imnida..." ucap jaejoong memperkenalkan diri, siwon balas membungkuk.

"choi siwon..."

"baiklah, sudah berkenalannya? jae, kkaja..."

Diam-diam siwon sudah memperhatikan keduanya, yunho mengajak jaejoong kesebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"..tunggu disini, aku tak akan lama..." ucap yunho sambil membuka jas sekolahnya, dia juga sengaja mengeluarkan kemeja putihnya lalu melepas kedua kancing dilengannya dan dua kancing dibagian atasnya dia biarkan terbuka begitu saja.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu...

Yunho menghampiri jaejoong yang sudah menunggunya lama, keringat mengucur dari pelipis namja tampan itu, sebagian kemeja sekolahnya pun sudah basah oleh keringat.

Srettt...

Jaejoong ikut bangkit lalu menghampiri yunho, dia mengelap keringat diwajah yunho dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"pantas saja kulitmu coklat, kau sering berjemur seperti ini?" kekeh jaejoong sambil membersihkan wajah yunho.

"aku ini namja..." bela yunho padanya.

"kau pikir aku apa? huh..." yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan jaejoong itu.

"kau? kau namja yang cantik... sangat cantik..." jawab yunho padanya, membuat jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Keduanya mulai asyik sendiri tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekeliling, terlihat sekali kalau yunho bersikap sangat manja pada jaejoong, begitupun dengan jaejoong, dia menanggapi semua tindakan manja yunho padanya.

"..sudah, rambutmu sudah rapih..." jawab jaejoong yang masih sibuk merapihkan rambut yunho yang sekarang terlihat sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"sungguh?" jaejoong mengangguk mantap sambil sedikit membenarkan rambut depan yunho agar tak menutupi kening namja tampan tersebut.

"jadi... apa sekarang aku tampan?" tanya yunho dengan nada menggodanya pada jaejoong, jaejoong terkekeh lalu akhirnya mengangguk lucu menyetujuinya.

"hahaha..." yunho ikut terkekeh lalu mengacak gemas rambut jaejoong.

Dan keduanya tak sadar kalau siwon benar-benar memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, dia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri **yunjae** yang masih asyik berdua dibawah pohon, memisahkan diri darinya dan yang lainnya.

"..ekhmmm..." gumam siwon menyadarkan keduanya, yunho menolehkan kepalanya santai.

"mian jae, tapi... bisakah aku bicara dengan yunho..." jaejoong menatapnya bingung, kenapa siwon harus repot-repot meminta izin padanya, tapi akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan cepat siwon menarik yunho ketempat yang cukup jauh dengan jaejoong, yunho menaikan alisnya bingung.

"ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa ini?" yunho tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"..jaejoong, kim jaejoong... siapa dia?" nada suara siwon berubah menjadi dingin.

"..."

"KEKASIH barumu?" tekannya karena yunho tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"..."

"kenapa tak mengelaknya? jadi benar dia itu kekasih barumu? ckk... aku tak percaya kau melakukannya yunho, kau gila"

"..." yunho sama sekali tak berminat melayani perkataan siwon itu.

"..aku akui namja bermarga kim itu memang cantik dan juga... polos... tapi satu hal, jangan lupakan statusmu kini sudah bertunangan, aku... aniya... kami... tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti jiyeon..."

"..."

"..jika kau memang memiliki rasa pada namja kim itu, hapuslah perasaan itu sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit... aku memperingatkanmu, jung yunho"

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Ternyata FF ini ada yang **review** hhe makasih reviewnya :) FF ini pernah dipost sebelumnya tapi cuma sampe chapter 4 to be continue.

Chap 5, 6, 7, dll... masih belum saya lanjut, n... untuk saeng ku, **Trisna Minoz xD Saengil Chukahamnida saengie...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Fluff**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho hanya terdiam, dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab apalagi memperburuk keadaan. Dilihatnya tatapan tajam sahabat dekatnya itu padanya, ini memang pertama kalinya yunho membawa seseorang, selain jiyeon bersamanya.

"..kau tidak membela diri?" tanya siwon sinis.

"apa kau sudah selesai bicara?" jawab yunho enteng, dan itu malah membuat siwon semakin geram. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya emosi, dia merasa yunho benar-benar keterlaluan, menjawab seenaknya dan tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa bersalah dari raut wajah tampan sahabatnya itu.

"..."

"..aku anggap itu tak ada..." ucap yunho yang tak mendengar perkataan apapun lagi dari mulut siwon, sabahatnya sendiri.

Siwon menatapnya tajam, apalagi saat dilihatnya yunho yang menghampiri jaejoong sambil tersenyum seolah-olah tak ada masalah.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

Jaejoong melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, sekolah dan pulangnya dia akan membantu ummanya direstoran kecil milik keluarganya itu. Dilihatnya changmin, dongsaeng barunya yang selalu mengintilinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"aku curiga, kau tidak mempunyai teman dikelasmu kan?" tuduh jaejoong padanya, manusia jangkung itu hanya nyengir menanggapi namja yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"sudah ku duga, teman-temanmu terlalu ilfeel melihat porsi makanmu, makanya-"

"jangan membahas soal makanan hyung, itu terlalu sensitif" potongnya cepat, jaejoong mematung memandang dongsaengnya itu tak habis pikir.

Setelah beberapa saat jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, bell yang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi memaksa changmin untuk tidak mengikuti jaejoong lagi.

"sampai nanti hyung, aku akan kekelasmu nanti"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Setibanya dikelas aku melihat bangku junsu yang terlihat kosong, ada apa dengannya... dia terlalu aneh belakang ini. Jarang menemaniku, berbicara, bahkan menatap mataku, dan sekarang? dia tidak masuk sekolah, atau... terlambat? aniya, itu bukan kebiasaannya.

Tettt... tetttt... tetttttt...

Setelah bell masuk berbunyi, semua orang nampak memasuki kelas dan junsu benar-benar tak terlihat diantara mereka.

"..jae..." aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara.

"ne? ada apa? kau tau kenapa junsu tidak masuk hari ini?" tanyaku seolah dia mengerti dengan pikiranku, tapi tentu saja dengan nada yang sedikit tak bersahabat.

Aku terlalu kesal mengingat kejadian waktu itu, seenaknya saja dia menodai bibir perawanku.

"ani, tapi kalau kau ingin aku bisa mencari tahunya untukmu"

Jawabannya terlalu menyebalkan, aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal, playboy seperti dia tak akan pernah menyerah.

"tidak perlu, aku akan kerumahnya siang nanti"

"begitu ya, ah... aku hanya ingin mengatakan ponselmu waktu itu-"

"arraseo, gomawo..." potongku cepat, dan tak lama kemudian aku menghela nafas lega saat melihat songsaengnim yang memasuki kelas dan dia, namja playboy itu - park yoochun kembali ke bangkunya.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi, seperti biasa changmin selalu datang dan mengajakku untuk makan siang dikantin. Melihat tingkahnya aku tahu jika changmin bukan orang biasa, sama seperti junsu dia dari kalangan berada, mengingat semua makanan pesanannya itu yang, uhh.

"jae **noo**-, ah maksudku jae hyung..." ralatnya cepat karena aku sudah memperingatkannya, satu kali dia memanggilku **noona**, satu hari dia tak boleh menemuiku.

"..dimana si **duckbutt** itu?" tunjuknya pada bangku junsu yang kosong, aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak tahu.

"tak ada kabar, mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke rumahnya"

"jangan khawatir hyung, aku akan menemanimu"

"..tidak terimakasih, aku bisa sendiri..."

"aku tak keberatan hyung, tenang saja..." jawabnya santai, aku menatapnya tak habis pikir.

Ya Tuhan... kenapa ada orang sepertinya, aishh... shim changmin~

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Berbeda dengan jaejoong, yunho nampak terlihat tengah berdiam dan mengasingkan diri diatap sekolahnya. Hubungannya dengan jiyeon berjalan biasa saja, tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya - choi siwon.

"..oppa..." tanpa melihatpun yunho tahu siapa yang datang, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya itu, orang yang sesaat yang lalu dipikirannya juga.

"sudah aku duga kau ada disini, kau tahu... aku mencarimu kemana-mana" tambahnya manja sambil menghampiri dan memeluk namja tampan itu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh kemudian membalas pelukannya - kekasihnya. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, hanya sepoy-sepoy angin yang terasa dikulit mereka. Jiyeon mulai membenamkan wajahnya didada yunho.

"..siwon, apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya lirih, karena dia melihat sejak beberapa hari ini hubungan yunho dan siwon tidaklah baik.

"hanya masalah kecil, jangan khawatir..." jawab yunho singkat, dia membiarkan jiyeon berada didalam pelukannya.

"begitu ya..." lirih jiyeon lagi, dia tak tahu tapi dia merasa sangat resah sekarang, perlahan didongkakkannya kepalanya pada yunho, yunho balas menatapnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing.

"oppa, kau mencintaiku..." tanya jiyeon tiba-tiba, tak biasanya... selama ini jiyeon tak pernah meragukannya tapi sekarang... pikiran yunho mengarah pada siwon, kejadian saat latihan basket itu tak bisa diabaikannya begitu saja.

"kenapa tiba-tiba? meragukanku eoh?" seperti biasa yunho memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada kekasihnya itu, ditepisnya semua pikiran negatifnya, siwon tak mungkin membocorkan apapun, tunggu... apa dia takut? bukannya jaejoong hanya temannya, teman?

"aniya, akhir-akhir ini kita selalu bersama tapi aku merasa kau tidak bersamaku"

"..itu hanya perasaanmu saja..." senyum yunho sambil membelai pipi jiyeon dengan punggung tangannya, jiyeon tersenyum kecil, itulah yang disukainya dari seorang jung yunho, baik dan yang paling penting yunho bisa membuatnya tenang saat berada disisinya.

"oppa, saranghae..." tambah jiyeon lalu kembali memeluk yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu.

"..nado..." jawab yunho lalu membelai punggung jiyeon.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Tokk...tokk... tokkk...

"..tuan muda su-ie, dibawah jaejoong-sshi sedang menunggumu..."

Lee ahjumma memberitahuku, aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, apalagi dengan... arghh...

"katakan saja aku sedang tidur, jangan menungguku..."

"tapi-"

"suruh saja pulang!" potongku cepat, terdengar suara helaan nafas disana.

"..baiklah tuan muda..."

Menyebalkan, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu hari ini dan untuk apa namja sok cantik itu datang ke rumahku, ughh... aku membenamkan wajahku dibantal, aku membencimu kim jaejoong!

Cklekk...

Terdengar suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka, siapa yang datang? tidak sopan.

"su-ie, kau kenapa? jaejoong menunggumu dibawah"

"..." aku hanya diam, kenapa semua orang selalu mengkhawatirkan jaejoong, uhh.

"kalian sedang bertengkar? tumben sekali, ahh... kenapa anak umma seperti ini?"

"umma..." aku membalikkan tubuhku menatapnya, yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ummaku dan umma menatapku balik.

"ceritakan pada umma apa masalah kalian?"

"..."

"su-ie..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya, harus kah aku mengatakannya?

"..aku benci dia..."

"mwo? jaejoong?"

"ne, dia cantik, pintar dan banyak disukai namja, aku tak suka..." bukannya membelaku umma malah tertawa.

"kenapa tiba-tiba? biasanya kau tak seperti itu pada jaejoong, hmm... sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian" ucap umma padaku, aku menggigit bibirku kecil, aku tahu... sebelumnya aku tak pernah protes dengan semua kesempurnaan jaejoong, tapi kali ini.

"aniya... mood ku sedang buruk umma, bisa umma tinggalkan aku?"

"su-ie..."

"umma jebal..." kudengar helaan nafas panjang umma sebelum akhirnya mengalah dengan semua keegoisanku ini.

"baiklah, tapi satu hal yang ingin umma ingatkan... jangan hanya karena hal kecil hubungan pertemanan kalian jadi merenggang"

"arraseo..." jawabku pelan lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahku diatas bantal.

Hiks...

Masalah kecil? itu bukan masalah kecil umma, aku menggigit bibirku keras, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal dan membenci semua kesempurnaan jaejoong.

Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal itu padaku jaejoong-ah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah junsu dan selalu, changmin selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi.

"..sudahlah hyung, pembantunya bilang junsu sedang tidur jadi biarkan saja" ucapnya yang mungkin sedang memberiku semangat, aku menghela nafasku.

Tak biasanya junsu bersikap seperti itu, apa yang terjadi... apa aku terlalu lamban untuk menyadari perubahan sikap junsu akhir-akhir ini.

"arraseo, tapi bisakah kau sebut junsu dengan panggilan hyung?"

"nde tapi itupun kalau aku ingat, ahh... aktivitas ini membuat perutku lapar, mau menemaniku makan hyung?" aku membulatkan mataku.

"SHIRRO..." tolakku cepat, aku memandangnya horor, bukankah sejam yang lalu dia baru saja makan dan sekarang masih ingin makan? oh shim changmin perutmu terbuat dari apa.

"ayolah hyung... aku akan mentraktirmu juga, tapi satu porsi saja ya **hehe...**" cengir lagi, aku memutar mataku sebal dan belum saja menjawab dia sudah menarik tanganku menuju halte, dia mau makan dimana.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang berada disebuah cafe yang cukup terlihat mahal, changmin memakan makanannya begitu lahap. Melihatnya makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang, alhasil aku hanya menyesap satu gelas moccachino saja.

"..kau lapar atau doyan?"

"..hmm... nyam... dua-duanyam... hyung..." aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya, pantas saja tubuhnya menjulang keatas.

Sesaat aku kembali menyesap moccachino ku sambil melihat kearah jendela, seharusnya sekarang aku sedang membantu umma direstoran, aisshh...

"**..jaejoong-ah...**"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar namaku dipanggil dan...

"yunho-ah?" sosok tampan itu berdiri dihadapanku, aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"sedang apa?" tanyanya padaku, aku melirik kearah changmin.

"menemani **monster food** ini, kau?" sekilas yunho menatap changmin risih, aku tahu bagaimana risihnya orang-orang saat melihat porsi makan changmin, sabar.

"hanya lewat dan melihatmu disini"

"jeongmal? kalau begitu duduklah..." persilahkanku padanya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho menduduki bangku kosong disamping jaejoong, dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan jaejoong ditempat itu padahal cafe tersebut lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya.

"..bagaimana kabarmu, yunho?" tanyanya pada yunho, yunho yang awalnya sempat badmood melihat jaejoong yang makan berdua dengan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya jalan bersama jaejoong itu kini terlihat lebih santai.

"baik, ah aku belum mempunyai nomor ponselmu..." ucap yunho padanya.

"eh?" jaejoong nampak bingung.

"hmmm... berikan ponselmu" jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada yunho, yunho meraihnya dengan senang hati dan menuliskan beberapa angka dilayar ponsel itu. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel yunho bergetar... dia menunjukannya kearah jaejoong.

"kita sudah mempunyai nomor masing-masing" ucap yunho sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang pemilik.

Keduanya mulai mengobrol, tak menyadari kalau seseorang bertubuh jangkung tengah menatapnya sebal.

'kalian menganggapku apa HA?' batinnya ingin sekali mencekik kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Changmin nampak mendumel tak jelas, sepuluh menit yang lalu yunho meninggalkan mereka dan kini apa yang dilihatnya? changmin memutar matanya sebal, jaejoong malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"..hyung, dia **pacarmu?**" tanya changmin tanpa sensor, jaejoong menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"ani, dia hanya temanku" jawab jaejoong begitu polos.

"lalu siapa pacarmu?"

"aku tidak mempunyai pacar, i'm single..." jawab jaejoong yang kembali fokus mengetikan beberapa kata pada layar touch ponselnya.

"kau menyukai jung yunho, hyung?"

"..." kali ini jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, ditatapnya wajah dongsaeng menyebalkannya itu dengan pandangan yang... errrr...

"tak usah dijawab, aku tahu jawabannya... kka" ngeri changmin yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong yang langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

'dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan' pout jaejoong dalam hati.

"..."

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Setibanya dirumah aku langsung memasuki kamarku, sepertinya umma sedang pergi. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, rasanya lelah sekali dan... ngh... aku memijat kepalaku pening, rasanya pening sekali, kurasa tidur sebentar bukanlah ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

Makan malampun tiba, seperti biasa umma dan shin ahjumma memasakan banyak masakan untuk kami, sayang sekali padahal dimeja makan ini hanya ada aku dan juga umma, appa. Tapi tunggu, kulihat makanan ini terlihat lebih spesial dari biasanya.

"..sepertinya ada momen yang aku lewatkan" ucapku yang tak biasanya juga melihat ekspresi cerah dari kedua orangtua ku.

"kau benar..." jawab appa padaku dengan wajah sumringahnya, sepertinya itu memang hal yang baik.

"jadi apa kabar baiknya?" tanyaku akhirnya, sekilas aku melihat umma dan appa saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"rumah ini akan lebih ramai yunho-ah, kau akan segera mempunyai adik"

Mwo? aku membulatkan mataku terkejut, umma dan appa tersenyum kearahku, apa ini mimpi? ah... Tuhan mengabulkan doaku.

"jeongmal? chukahaeyo umma... appa..." jujur saja aku tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaanku sekarang, begitupun dengan kedua orangtua ku.

Aku menginginkan seorang adik sejak dulu dan umma juga appa pun berharap seperti itu, kini setelah bertahun-tahun kami menunggu, akhirnya doa kami terkabul, seorang adik... rasanya lega sekali aku mendengarnya.

Yeahh... rasanya benar-benar lega.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kabar kalau yunho akan menjadi seorang kakak dan terlepas dari sebutannya sebagai seorang anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha terkenal sudah tersebar dikalangan keluarga dan juga teman-temannya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? telat sekali kau mempunyai adik" kekeh kangin padanya, yunho memutar mata sebal, apa pedulinya.

"oppa, chukahae..." rangkul jiyeon pada yunho, yunho tersenyum senang membalasnya, pagi yang cerah di Shinki High School.

Mereka terus saja bercengkrama pagi itu, menunggu bell masuk dan saling bercanda seperti biasa menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap pagi.

"tunggu, kemana dia? maksudku siwon..." sadar donghae setelah sepuluh menit mereka mengobrol, semua orang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada bangku siwon, kosong.

Yunho terdiam, dia sedang tak ingin berkontak langsung dengan sahabatnya itu hingga dia tak menyadari ketidak beradaan sahabatnya itu.

"biarkan saja, bell masuk masih 10 menit lagi" jawab kangin asal, semuanya mengangguk ria termasuk yunho.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Jaejoong yang baru saja sampai digerbang sekolahnya terkejut saat seorang namja memanggil namanya, Shinki High School... itulah yang terlihat dari seragam sekolah namja yang telah memanggilnya itu, jaejoong terdiam, seingatnya tak banyak yang dikenalnya disekolah itu.

"..jaejoong..." namja itu menghampiri jaejoong, dan setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat jaejoong bisa mengenali siapa namja yang memanggilnya itu.

"**siwon-sshi?**" senyum jaejoong padanya, siwon mendecak kesal dalam hati.

'seperti ini dia menggoda yunho' seringainya mengejek.

"aku tak akan lama, tapi aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu... apa hubunganmu dengan jung yunho?" tanya siwon tak ingin berbasa-basi, jaejoong menatapnya bingung, hubungannya.

"..kami hanya berteman, w-waeyo..." tanya balik jaejoong hati-hati, siwon menggeleng.

'**apa kau tahu kalau yunho sudah memiliki kekasih? bahkan seorang tunangan?**'

Kalimat itu tercekat begitu saja ditenggorokan siwon, dia menatap mata bening jaejoong yang begitu polos, siwon mendecak kesal.

'sial! seharusnya yang menjadi objek sasaranku yunho, bukan namja polos seperti dia' batin siwon yang jujur saja merasa tak tega.

"arraseo, sebentar lagi bell berbunyi, kau harus masuk kelas dan begitupun aku, sampai jumpa jaejoong"

"n-ne, sampai jumpa..." balas jaejoong padanya lalu mulai masuk kedalam area sekolah, dibelakangnya changmin yang tampak mengekorinya dan tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kedatangan siwon yang menurutnya tanpa diundang itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Sejak tadi pagi junsu sama sekali tak menatap apalagi berbicara padaku, apa sakitnya separah itu? atau ada hal yang lain yang membuatnya marah, aku akui diamnya junsu belakangan ini tapi dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku.

Tettt... tettt... tettt...

Bell tanda jam istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi, semua orang kembali masuk kelas, hahh... aku menghela nafas panjang, diamnya junsu membuatku semakin tersiksa.

"..siang anak-anak, ada yang ingin ibu sampaikan pada kalian" kang songsaengnim, wali kelas kami tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas.

"sehubungan akan diadakannya turnamen tahunan disekolah kita, pihak sekolah memberikan dispensasi khusus untuk dua orang siswa dari tiap-tiap kelas untuk membantu menyukseskan turnamen tersebut..." lanjut kang songsaengnim yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan heboh teman-teman sekelasku.

"baiklah, ibu tahu kalau sebagian besar dari kalian ingin menjadi perwakilan kelas tapi sayangnya hanya dua orang saja yang diberi dispensasi"

Arraseo... lagipula aku tak terlalu minat, libur dari pelajaran dan secara tak langsung menjadi pembantu diacara tersebut, sepertinya aku lebih memilih tinggal didalam kelas saja.

"ibu sudah menyiapkan gulungan kertas ini, kalian ambil gulungan tersebut dan yang mendapat gulungan dengan tulisan XII-I yang akan mewakili kelas kita, dan ingat... SEMUA MURID dikelas ini WAJIB mengambil gulungan!" tekan wali kelasku.

Semua orang mulai gencar bahkan aku sedikit terkekeh kecil saat melihat keantusiasan junsu, junsu-ah... aku tahu kau tengah marah padaku.

"baik, buka gulungan kertas kalian..." semua orang nampak serius membuka gulungan tersebut, dan saat aku membuka gulungan itu... aku terdiam.

"..." bahkan teman-teman dan kang songsaengnim pun diam menunggu respon selanjutnya.

"gulunganku tak ada tulisan apapun, sial... siapa yang mewakili kelas kita?" ceplos seungri tiba-tiba, kang songsaengnim mulai menatap kami satu per satu.

"diantara kalian yang mendapatkan tulisan itu, tunjuk tangan" suara kang songsaengnim menyadarkanku, dengan lemas aku mengangkat tanganku keatas.

"ah, jaejoong? dan... **yoochun?** baiklah... kalian ikut ibu sekarang"

Mwo? y-yoochun... aku menelan ludahku horor, oh tidak Tuhan... jangan orang itu, kang songsaengnim menatapku tak bersahabat, siapapun tak boleh ada yang mengelak perkataannya.

"..n-ne... songsaengnim..."

Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit dari bangkuku dan mengikutinya, bisa kudengar teriakan teman-teman sekelasku yang iri dan...

"whoaaa... yoochun-ah, semoga berhasil... hanya kim jaejoong" tawa beberapa temanku, mwo? apa maksud mereka, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku, terjebak bersama perwakilan kelas lainnya dan anggota osis sekolah, jumlahnya cukup banyak karena ini turnamen besar dan kami yang ada disini menjadi panitianya, bukan masalah untukku tapi rasanya ini akan cukup memakan waktu.

"jaejoong, kau bisa menjadi tim kesehatan dengan daesung dan juga karam" ucap taeyang ketua osis sekaligus ketua pelaksana turnamen ini.

"ne, arraseo..." koor kami bertiga, saat ini kami memang sedang menyusun kepanitiaan, daesung dan karam keduanya adik kelasku.

Setelah tiga jam hampir berlalu, rapat pertama itu ditutup taeyang dan kami boleh pulang mengingat jam pelajaran pun sudah usai satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dirumahnya, dilihatnya ummanya yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan.

"joongie, bantu umma ne? diluar sedang banyak pelanggan"

"ne umma" jawab jaejoong lalu dengan cepat mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumahnya yang rapih.

Kalau ditanya cape, tentu saja... tapi jaejoong juga tak ingin mengecewakan ummanya, dan dengan senang hati dia membantu ummanya direstoran.

"selamat datang..." serunya ramah pada pelanggan yang baru saja datang, hampir semua orang tahu, terutama pelanggan restoran keluarga itu jika jaejoong memanglah ramah.

.

.

.

Dongbang High School terlihat lebih ramai sekarang, satu minggu lagi upacara pembukaan turnamen dimulai dan disekolah itu sudah terlihat banner dari berbagai sponsor. Para panitia pun sudah bekerja dengan keras untuk kesuksesan acara tersebut.

"hyung, semua perwakilan tiap sekolah sudah berkumpul diaula... **technical meeting** sudah dibuka oleh lee songsaengnim"

"mwo? tapi taeyang mendadak dipanggil kepala sekolah, aish... aku tak mengerti teknisnya seperti apa... jaejoong"

Jaejoong menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, taecyeon teman seangkatannya yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"waeyo?"

"taeyang sedang dipanggil kepala sekolah dan GD sedang ada ulangan dikelasnya, jadi kau yang menggantikan mereka untuk menjelaskan teknis turnamennya"

Mwo? jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tapi belum sempat memprotes taecyeon sudah menggeretnya menuju aula.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Saat ini aku berada di Dongbang High School, menjadi perwakilan sekolah khususnya tim basket untuk **technical meeting**, tentu saja aku datang bersama donghae rekan satu timku.

"..ck... lama sekali" decak donghae yang mulai terlihat bosan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, bukannya dia sendiri yang memaksa untuk ikut.

Seorang guru telah membuka **techmeet** tersebut, dan tak beberapa lama sampai mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"annyeong... kim jaejoong imnida, disini aku akan..." aku tak mendengar penjelasannya lagi, jaejoong? aku tak pernah berpikir dia akan menjadi salah satu panitia disini.

"..yun, kim jaejoong itu cantik juga ya... ekekeke..." kekeh donghae keluar sifat genitnya, aku memutar mataku berusaha tak acuh.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana teknis turnamen tersebut pada jung yunho, karena namja tampan itu malah fokus sendiri pada orang yang tengah memberikan arahan, bukan isi arahannya.

Sekitar dua jam pertemuan itu berlangsung dan sepertinya jaejoong tak menyadari sosok yunho ada diantara orang-orang yang diberi arahannya, sampai acara tersebut ditutup dan dia mulai meninggalkan aula.

Srettt...

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat akan berbelok diujung koridor, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"yunho?" kagetnya tak percaya, dilihatnya orang-orang yang mulai keluar dari dalam aula.

"kau ada didalam? mianhae... aku tak menyadarinya" tambahnya lagi.

"arraseo, sudah waktunya jam istirahatkan? kka..." dengan seenaknya yunho menarik lengan jaejoong, jadi siapa yang punya sekolah dan siapa yang tamu sekolah sekarang.

.

.

.

Karena bell istirahat sudah berbunyi junsu keluar untuk makan siang dikantin, dibelakangnya changmin mengekorinya. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok sahabat yang dikenalnya.

'jaejoong...' gumamnya terkejut, siapapun yang melihat kedua sosok itu akan mengira kalau mereka berpacaran, bayangkan saja... sosok tinggi itu berdiri sementara sosok yang lebih pendek darinya menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok sambil sesekali tersipu.

'mereka berpacaran...' batinnya lagi namun junsu langsung menggeleng.

"..."

Tak ingin banyak berpikir junsu langsung meninggalkan mereka, changmin yang menyadari sosok hyungnya - jae hyung... dan tentu saja dengan namja yang diketahuinya bernama jung yunho itu hanya diam tak ingin berkomentar.

"changmin-ah..." panggil junsu pada changmin begitu keduanya sudah berada dikantin, changmin menatapnya tanya.

"kau melihatnya kan? apa namja itu kekasih jaejoong?" tanya junsu hati-hati, changmin mengkerutkan alisnya.

"siapa? jung yunho? mereka hanya teman..." ntah kenapa perasaan junsu mulai tak tenang kembali, jung yunho... jaejoong pernah bercerita padanya kalau yunho adalah typenya.

"..kau cemburu pada jae hyung karena park yoochun itu kan..."

Junsu terdiam, apa dongsaeng barunya itu mengatakan sesuatu? atau telinganya yang salah mendengar, bagaimana mungkin changmin bisa tahu.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya junsu memastikan kalau pendengarannya salah.

"..aniya..." singkat namja jangkung itu pada junsu lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya yang baru saja datang, junsu menatap heran dongsaengnya itu.

'dongsaeng aneh...' batinnya polos, dia sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan changmin yang kini mulai meredup.

.

.

.

Siang itu dengan sengaja yunho menyuruh donghae kembali ke sekolah tanpanya, dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada perlu dengan temannya di Dongbang High School, tak ada yang salah, yunho memang sedang menunggu **temannya**.

"..yunho..." panggil jaejoong padanya, yunho yang menunggunya dikantin sekolah tersebut langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"sudah selesai?" jaejoong mengangguk, yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggandeng lengan jaejoong, tak ingin protes jaejoong pun hanya mengikutinya saja.

"apa kau terlalu lama menunggu? mukamu pucat yun" ucap jaejoong khawatir, yunho hanya menggeleng dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"aku hanya belum makan... kka, temani aku makan"

Sepanjang koridor mereka mulai menjadi topik pembicaraan, berani sekali siswa Shinki High School masih ada disana dan jaejoong? mereka mulai berbisik tak jelas lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Yoochun terengah-engah mencari keberadaan jaejoong, sudah diputuskannya kalau dia akan mendekati jaejoong dengan cara yang berbeda.

"ya! kalian melihat jaejoong?" tanya yoochun pada teman-temannya yang tengah asyik mengobrol dikoridor.

"dia pergi bersama seseorang, tunggu? apa dia kekasihnya?"

"mwo?" seketika saja nafas yoochun mulai memburu, kekasih? siapa yang berani merampas incaran seorang park yoochun.

Tanpa pikir lagi yoochun langsung setengah berlari keparkiran, dia berharap kalau jaejoong belum meninggalkan area sekolah.

'..jaejoong-ah...' gumamnya saat melihat jaejoong diparkiran, cantik, itulah yang yoochun lihat dari senyuman jaejoong kala itu.

Namun wajahnya mulai mengeruh saat dilihatnya sosok lain yang bersama dengannya, matanya membulat dengan sukses saat melihat tangan sosok itu mengapit lengan jaejoong, mworago? yoochun mengepalkan tangannya.

'berani mendekati jaejoong, matilah kau-' perkataan yoochun terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok lain itu adalah... sahabatnya?

"y-yunho..." gumamnya tak percaya.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Fluff**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Tepat pukul 07.00 malam yunho baru saja sampai dikediamannya, dia melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tengah makan malam dimeja makan. Mereka memberitahu kalau yoochun tengah menunggu dikamarnya.

Cklekk...

Yunho membuka kamarnya, senyuman kecil terlihat disudut bibirnya saat melihat sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya dirak meja kamarnya.

"tumben sekali, ada apa?" tanya yunho langsung, yoochun menatapnya tak bergeming.

Yunho meregangkan ototnya, tubuhnya lelah sekali dan dia ingin segera istirahat sekarang. Dilemparkannya tas sekolahnya dengan asal, dia tak terlalu mempedulikan keberadaan sahabatnya itu sampai suara husky itu menyadarkannya.

"darimana saja? tadi aku sempat melihatmu saat meninggalkan sekolahku"

Yunho menatap yoochun terkejut, melihatnya? itu artinya yoochun juga melihatnya saat dia bersama jaejoong.

"kau yakin itu aku?" tanya yunho setenang mungkin padanya, yoochun tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah berkelit, dia juga dapat melihat kegugupan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"brengsek..."

Bughh...

Yoochun tak segan melayangkan pukulannya dirahang yunho, yunho membulatkan matanya terkejut, sudut bibirnya terlihat sobek sekarang.

"ya! ada apa denganmu park yoochun!" marah yunho tak terima, yoochun mengepalkan tangannya lagi bersiap untuk memukul yunho namun dengan cepat yunho mengelaknya dan balas memukulnya.

Yoochun menatap yunho semakin tajam, yunho hanya diam tak ingin melayani lagi.

"sebaiknya kau pergi dan tenangkan dirimu" singkatnya pada yoochun, dia sangat lelah dan untuk saat ini cukup sampai disitu, yunho akan menjelaskannya nanti pada sahabatnya itu.

Srakk...

Yoochun tak mempedulikan perkataan yunho dan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam sahabatnya itu, tatapan matanya terlihat sangat kecewa dan kesal.

"kau! aku peringatkan, jangan pernah lagi mendekati KIM JAEJOONG!" teriaknya emosi lalu dengan kasar mendorong tubuh yunho dan meninggalkannya.

"..." yunho terdiam.

Kim jaejoong...

Yunho memejamkan matanya, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya mulai melemas, sedetik kemudian...

Brukk...

Yunho terjatuh dan tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar yang mengalir dihidungnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu yoochun menjalankan mobilnya dengan membabi buta, dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kecepatan mobilnya ataupun dengan lampu lalu lintas yang ada, pikirannya terlalu kacau. Sahabatnya yang juga tunangan dari sepupunya dekat, terlalu dekat malah... dengan seseorang yang diam-diam diincarnya.

"brengsek..." maki yoochun kesal sambil memukul stirnya.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku saat seberkas cahaya matahari menembus dan memasuki retina mataku, belum sepenuhnya terbuka tapi aku dapat melihat wajah umma disana.

"yunho..." panggilnya khawatir, aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

"..aku hanya kelelahan, mian..."

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit tapi umma menahanku, aku menggeleng, aku harus sekolah.

"istirahatlah yun, jangan memaksakan diri..."

"gwenchana" balasku singkat lalu memaksakan diriku untuk bangun.

Umma hanya mengalah saja saat aku bersikeras untuk tetap sekolah, aku baik-baik saja dan hanya kelelahan, setelah umma yakin dengan argumenku, dia lalu meninggalkanku yang akan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"baiklah, tapi ingat... kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"arraseo..."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa teman-temanku akan berkumpul dikelasku, karena memang center dari tim basket kami ada dikelasku, aku, siwon dan juga donghae.

"..yunho, siang nanti kita ada latihan di lapangan sekolah" ucap siwon padaku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, baguslah... setidaknya siwon sudah tak acuh lagi seperti beberapa hari kemarin.

"arraseo, sepertinya kita juga harus mulai mengatur strategi tim kita" mereka semua membenarkanku.

"..dan untuk posisiku, siwon... aku serahkan padamu"

"mwo?" tanyanya terkejut, aku mengangguk.

Kini semua orang menatap terkejut padaku, posisi satu memang selalu aku tempati, butuh kecerdasan untuk bisa diposisi itu, seperti sebuah posisi yang bisa menentukan kita akan menang atau kalah.

Tapi untuk turnamen kali ini, sepertinya posisi itu lebih baik siwon yang menempati.

"..oppa..." jiyeon menatapku heran.

"wae? tenang saja, dan ah ya... siang nanti kita mulai latihan dengan formasi baru itu" terangku pada mereka, siwon menatapku tajam.

"kau ingin menyuapku?" tanyanya sarkatis, aku menggeleng.

"ani, itu terserah padamu..."

Belum kami melanjutkan pembicaraan, bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Baiklah, sepertinya itu akan menjadi obrolan panjang saat latihan nanti.

.

.

.

"siwon, kau bisa mengantarkan jiyeon? kalian duluan saja..." ucapku padanya saat kami telah selesai latihan basket.

"kau mau kemana?" aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, haruskah aku katakan dengan jujur kemana aku setelah ini? aniya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat lagi-lagi namaku dipanggil, dan senyumanku mengembang saat melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilku itu.

"yunho..." senyumku padanya, dia menghampiriku perlahan.

"mau menemaiku mencari hadiah?"

Hadiah? apa tak terlalu sore? aku menatapnya ragu, maksudku aku tak ingin umma marah karena aku pulang terlambat.

"kalau yang kau khawatirkan keluargamu, aku akan meminta ijin pada mereka"

"ehh?" belum sempat menjawab yunho sudah menarik lenganku menuju rumahku, kali ini dengan arah yang benar.

.

.

.

Umma menatap horor pada yunho, aku menarik lengan seragam yunho seram, sudah ku duga kalau itu adalah ide yang buruk.

"aku akan mengantarkan jaejoong sebelum pukul 8 malam, ahjumma..."

Yunho masih tetap bersikeras, dan umma masih memasang muka galaknya... ohh... yunho, tidak lagi dan yunho lagi-lagi membujuknya.

Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, sama sekali tak berani menatap langsung ke arah umma. Dan jujur saja, aku memang ingin pergi saat yunho mengajakku, itu bukan hal yang buruk... kami jarang bertemu dan aku ingin sesekali menghabiskan waktu bersama yunho.

"..ahjumma..."

"hahh... baiklah, aku ijin kan kalian pergi... tapi awas saja kalau kau membawa kabur anakku" ucap umma menyerah setelah yunho meyakinkannya.

"nde, gomawo ahjumma... aku tak akan mengecewakan..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

"adik? chukahae yunho-ah..." ucap jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya, beberapa saat yang lalu yunho memang menceritakan tujuannya membeli hadiah, tentu saja untuk umma dan calon adiknya kelak.

"baiklah, aku serahkan urusan kado itu padamu"

"ne..." jaejoong mengangguk senang, dan keduanya mulai mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk mrs jung - umma kandung yunho.

Tepat pukul 06.00 sore, yunho mengajak jaejoong untuk makan bersamanya... sejenis makan malam tapi sepertinya terlalu sore untuk dikatakan makan malam.

"..aku pikir umma akan senang mendapat hadiah ini" ucap yunho pada jaejoong, keduanya tengah menunggu pesanan mereka, jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"ne, dan aku harap adikmu itu seorang yeoja... pasti lucu sekali" ucap jaejoong padanya.

"yeoja? shirro... aku ingin namja saja"

"tapi yeoja itu lucu, yunnie... kalau namja, bukankah kau juga namja? kasian jung ahjumma, dia pasti ingin mempunyai seorang anak yeoja yang manis" protes jaejoong padanya, yunho menggeleng.

"sok tahu, namja lebih bagus... umma bisa mendapat perlindungan double dari kedua anak namjanya bukan?" yunho mencubit hidung jaejoong gemas.

Jaejoong mengeluh sakit, yunho terkekeh dibuatnya... dan selama makan malam itu mereka habiskan untuk bercanda gurau lalu sesekali saling melemparkan ejekan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Tepat pukul 7.30 malam yunho mengantarkanku pulang kerumah, tak terlalu lama tapi itu cukup membuatku senang, ditengah kegelapan malam ini kami berjalan beriringan menuju rumahku, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa seperti ini.

"yun, sepertinya kau sayang sekali pada ummamu ne?"

"seperti kau yang menyayangi ummamu" jawab yunho sambil tersenyum padaku.

"ani, aku lebih sayang appa" jujurku padanya.

"sama saja, keduanya sangat berarti untukku"

Kali ini hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami, ntahlah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya... tapi saat ini aku seperti melihat sosok yunho yang lain.

"jaejoongie..." panggilnya tiba-tiba, aku hanya bergumam kecil menjawabnya.

Namun ntahlah, aku merasa atmosfir diantara kami tiba-tiba berubah... yunho tak mengatakan apapun lagi dan malah terlihat lebih diam, sorot matanya...

Grep...

Antara sadar dan tidak aku langsung menghentikan langkahku tepat dihadapannya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"..." yunho terdiam, aku tak tahu tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho membeku ditempatnya, pelukan jaejoong terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya, dan sampai beberapa saat jaejoong mulai melepaskan pelukan itu dan menunduk.

"mian..."

"..gwenchana..." senyumnya lalu mengangkat wajah jaejoong untuk menatapnya.

"..."

"kau tahu, kenapa aku menginginkan seorang adik? terlebih namja, aku hanya ingin saat aku tak bisa melindungi umma, akan ada yang menggantikanku untuk melindunginya" ucap yunho tiba-tiba, jaejoong menatapnya tak mengerti.

"kau tak perlu mengerti, cukup dengarkan saja... arra?" yunho tampak tersenyum lemah.

"yunh..."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Siang itu jaejoong tengah sibuk mendata semua logistik yang ada, ternyata menjadi timkes adalah alibi taeyang untuk mengerjainya, buktinya dia seperti babu yang mengerjakan atau menghandle pekerjaan orang lain.

'..sudahlah jae, aku tahu kualitasmu... lagipula tim kesehatan hanya bekerja dihari H turnamen, jadi sekarang kau bantu yang lain saja nde'

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat kata-kata taeyang padanya, namja super tampan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya, dan mengingat itu jaejoong semakin sebal saja.

Jaejoong terus berkelana dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari sosok **cassanova** yang sudah berada dihadapannya, hanya sosok itu dan dirinya diruangan itu.

"..ini..." sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada jaejoong, jaejoong menatapnya diam, dia sedang tak ingin berdebat banyak, beberapa jam ini dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi logistik yang ada, dan dia sangat lelah.

"minumlah, kulihat kau sudah bekerja keras sejak tadi pagi"

"ani, gomawo..." singkat jaejoong lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Yoochun - si namja **cassanova** itu duduk tepat disampingnya, jaejoong sedikit risih tapi dia mencoba untuk setenang mungkin.

"jae-ah... aku mohon, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini..." ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"..."

"katakan jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu, tapi aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini" tambahnya lagi.

"..." sesaat suasana menghening, sampai akhirnya jaejoong membuka suaranya.

"..jujur saja aku merasa tak nyaman mendiamkanmu seperti ini, tapi... kau yang memaksaku melakukannya yoochun-ah..." jaejoong nampaknya kesal kembali.

"wae? ciuman itu? aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku... tapi untuk perasaanku, aku tak bohong... aku mencintaimu jae"

"..." jaejoong terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada namja dihadapannya itu, dilihatnya yoochun yang menatapnya lembut, jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"j-jangan bergurau... y-yoochun..."

"sulit sekali menghilangkan image burukku, hahh... terserah padamu jae, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku"

"..." jaejoong menggigit kecil bibirnya, enggan sekali untuk sekedar membalas apalagi menatap mata yoochun, yoochun menatapnya dalam diam.

"..." suasana tiba-tiba hening, keduanya hanya berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, jaejoong yang mulai tak nyaman dengan keadaan langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan suara husky itu kembali menahannya.

"tunggu, aku melihatmu dengan seseorang dua hari yang lalu, dia kekasihmu?" jaejoong terdiam, yang dimaksud yoochun memang yunho.

"d-dia... aniya, dia t-teman baikku" yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatankan jae?" yoochun beranjak dan mendekat kearah jaejoong, jaejoong terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai saat yoochun mengarahkan tangannya kearah pipinya.

"..aku harus pergi" ucap jaejoong cepat lalu berbalik, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena sesaat kemudian jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya dan...

"..Aaaaaaaaa..." teriaknya terkejut, dia berbalik lalu secara repleks memeluk tubuh yoochun, dan bersamaan dengan itu beberapa teman mereka masuk kedalam ruangan, yang memang kebetulan hanya ada jaejoong dan yoochun itu.

"kecoa... aku takut kecoa... singkirkan..." panik jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Seungri, daesung, taecyeon dan juga sunny menatap keduanya kaget, bagaimana mungkin... kini dilihatnya jaejoong yang merangkul yoochun seperti koala.

"mereka berpacaran?" komentar taecyeon tak percaya.

Cklik.

Cklik.

Sunny yang memang dasarnya penyebar gosip langsung mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada kedua orang itu, jaejoong dan juga yoochun.

"..jaejoong-ah... kecoanya sudah tidak ada" ucap yoochun yang bingung sendiri, dia tak yakin tapi dia tak melihat hewan purba itu disana.

"aniyo, aku tidak mau... singkirkan..."

"..." seungri, daesung dan juga taecyeon hanya melongo menatapnya, terlebih seungri yang memang satu kelas dengan chunjae, dan dia sangat tahu kalau teman playboynya itu sebenarnya tengah mengincar jaejoong.

Tap...

"ya! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" teriak GD yang baru saja akan masuk ruang kelas yang disulap jadi ruangan panitia itu, seketika jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya, mukanya memucat, antara takut dan malu.

"..a-aku.. a-"

"jaejoong takut kecoa, dia hanya terkejut... jadi apa semua persiapannya sudah beres?" ucap yoochun lalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sudah, kita semua diminta ke lapang oleh taeyang" dan merekapun mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

.

Belum sampai sehari insiden koala jaejoong itu sudah menyebar dikalangan siswa, bahkan keesokan harinya, foto mereka ada dimading setiap sudut sekolah.

**Park Yoochun dan Kim Jaejoong, Koala Couple**.

Itulah titel yang terlihat disana, bagaimanapun yoochun terkenal playboy yang populer dan sunny si penyebar foto tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi pacar-pacar yoochun setelah melihatnya.

'bagus, dengan begitu kim jaejoong akan menjadi sasaran mantan-mantannya yoochun' tawa sunny puas, pasalnya dulu dia juga pernah menjadi korban yoochun.

'sambil menyelam minum air, ahh... sedikit balas dendam tak apa' senyumnya bangga.

.

Namun celakanya, hari itu adalah upacara pembukaan turnamen antar sekolah tersebut, tak hanya dari cabang olahraga, seni dan juga pelajaran... banyak yang diperlombakan disana.

"..oppa, bukannya itu yoochun?" tunjuk jiyeon pada foto yang menempel disalah satu mading Dongbang High School, dia datang diupacara itu untuk mewakili tim **cheers**-nya.

"dimana?" tanya yunho singkat, mereka baru saja tiba disekolah itu dan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju lapang.

"itu..."

"m-mwo..." yunho membulatkan matanya, jaejoong... foto itu terlalu jelas untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi keduanya.

"ahh... aku tahu, jadi namja ini yang membuat yoochun tergila-gila padanya" suara jiyeon menyadarkan yunho, yoochun... jadi...

'**kau! aku peringatkan, jangan pernah lagi mendekati KIM JAEJOONG!**'

Yunho terdiam, malam itu yoochun memperingatkannya bukan hanya karena dia tak ingin menyakiti jiyeon, sepupunya... melainkan jaejoong.

'**kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau sedang BENAR-BENAR jatuh cinta pada seseorang, haha... aku tak percaya, sungguh?**'

'**yakinkan namja itu kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku akan berubah untuknya...**'

Yunho mematung, pikirannya melayang ke saat yoochun bercerita kalau dia tengah menyukai seseorang, dia tak tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu adalah **jaejoong.**

"oppa..." suara jiyeon menyadarkannya, yunho menatapnya gugup.

"itu memang yoochun, kka upacaranya akan dimulai"

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Junsu tak henti-hentinya menangis, aku tahu jae hyung sudah terlalu keterlaluan... kenapa dia membuat pose seperti itu dengan si jidat lebar. Hahh... apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mereka berdua, junsu dan jae hyung.

"sudahlah hyung, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan jae hyung"

"..hikss... hikss... pengkhianat..."

"jae hyung itu hanya menyukai yunho hyung, kau tenanglah hyung..." junsu menggeleng, air matanya sudah memasahi jaket yang menutupi mukanya.

Hahh...

Bagaimana mungkin juga bisa mendengar penjelasan jae hyung kalau dia saja tak ingin jae hyung menemuinya, apalagi memberi penjelasan.

Kenapa aku seperti baby sitter untuknya, sudahlah...

Aku memandangi tubuh junsu yang bergetar dengan tangisannya, menyerah saja, toh si jidat lebar itu tidak menyukaimu, uh... ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu, tapi rasanya itu seperti menaburkan garam dilukanya.

"uljimma... kita pergi saja, aku tahu dimana tempat yang pas untuk menyalurkan emosimu" ucapku padanya yang tak disangka langsung mendapat respon darinya.

"kkaja..."

.

.

.

Junsu menatapku horor, mata dan hidungnya yang merah tampak menjadi gelap dan suram. Aku menatapnya tanya, waeyo?

"..ini pesanan anda tuan..."

"gomawo noona..." sopanku pada waitress yang mengantarkan pesananku.

"ini, aku sudah memesan banyak makanan untukmu... dan juga untukku **hehe** makanlah dan aku jamin kau akan kembali ceria"

"..."

"su... junsu hyung..."

"YA! APA KAU BODOH! KENAPA MENGAJAKKU KE RESTORAN? AKU TIDAK LAPAR PABO!" teriaknya lalu sedetik kemudian menangis keras, ya! kenapa lagi.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

In other side...

.

Jaejoong yang tak tahan dengan ekspresi kecewa junsu pagi tadi, langsung menangis... dia tahu bagaimana sukanya junsu pada yoochun, dan sekarang? jaejoong menangis keras disebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong.

'mianhae... mianhae... su-ie...' gumamnya menyesal, dia tak bermaksud menyakiti junsu, dan dia memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja **cassanova** itu.

Obrolan kemarin, jaejoong hanya tak tahan... mengacuhkan orang jelas bukan sifatnya, tapi sekarang dia menyesal, tidak seharusnya dia bicara banyak pada yoochun.

Dan salahkan kecoa itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menunjukan wujudnya dihadapannya.

"..jaejoong-ah..."

Jaejoong tak menyahut, dia hanya menangis dan menangis... dia merasa sangat bersalah pada junsu, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil.

"mianhae..." suara husky itu tampak menyesal, dia tak ingin jaejoong semakin membencinya karena insiden kecoa kamarin.

Jaejoong menangis semakin keras, jelas itu bukan salah yoochun juga... jaejoong sendiri yang kaget dan melompat kepelukan yoochun, 'jaejoong pabo...' rutuknya sambil menangis.

"mian..."

Grep...

Yoochun memberanikan diri memeluk jaejoong, dia tak peduli jaejoong akan marah tapi yang jelas dia ingin menenangkan jaejoong saat ini.

"..hikss... hikss... junsu marah padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan..." tangis jaejoong pecah, yoochun memeluknya lembut.

"uljimma... kita bicarakan padanya nanti" jelas yoochun, dia tak mengerti mengenai perasaan junsu, yang ada dipikirannya... hanya bagaimana dia menenangkan jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menolaknya, dan itu cukup membuat yoochun nyaman... memeluk jaejoong seperti itu, seumur hidupnya yoochun tak pernah sebahagia itu.

"..hikss..." jaejoong semakin terisak dipelukan yoochun, dan yoochun hanya membawa tubuh jaejoong semakin erat kedalam pelukannya.

'saranghae jae...' batinnya pelan, yoochun sepertinya benar-benar telah jatuh pada seorang kim jaejoong, tidak sekarang tapi dia percaya suatu saat jaejoong akan luluh padanya.

'aku akan menunggumu...'

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik tembok, tentu saja dia mendengar tangisan jaejoong dan semua hal yang dilakukan chunjae didalam.

Hahh...

'kau tidak boleh egois jung yunho' batinnya sendu, ntah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat berat, dia mulai merasakan kegelisahannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Yoochun membelikanku sekaleng minuman, aku hanya diam tak ingin bicara apapun. Sampai beberapa saat yoochun mengajakku keluar, aku mengikutinya dalam diam... perasaanku benar-benar tak karuan sekarang, junsu pasti sangat kecewa.

Masalah sebelumnya saja junsu masih tak mau bicara padaku, dan pagi tadi aku melihat fotoku dan yoochun tersebar dimading.

"..kau tunggu saja diruangan, ada daesung disana..."

"..."

"aku akan mencabut foto-foto itu dimading, mian..."

Sesaat kami terdiam, yoochun menatapku dan aku hanya balas menatapnya dalam diam sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan kami.

"yoochun-ah..."

Seorang yeoja yang tak ku kenal menghampiri kami, dan disampingnya... yunho?

"jadi dia kekasih barumu itu, jadi? kim jaejoong?" ucap yeoja itu lagi, k-kekasih? dia langsung menatapku.

"jae, dia **sepupuku...** **park jiyeon**" kenalkan yoochun padaku.

"..n-ne, kim jaejoong imnida..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jiyeon membalas hangat salam perkenalan jaejoong, dia masih berpikir kalau namja cantik itu adalah kekasih sepupunya - park yoochun.

"ah... kau menangis? apa sepupuku ini menyakitimu? mianhae... dia memang playboy tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik" senyum jiyeon pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya diam, menangis lama membuat tenggorokannya kering dan tubuhnya lemas.

Sepasang mata musang menatap wajah cantik dengan bekas air matanya itu dalam diam, dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain... jaejoong terlalu lelah dengan semuanya dan yunho sendiri, ntahlah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu sekarang.

"ah ya kenalkan juga dia-" ucap jiyeon tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk yunho namun dengan cepat yoochun memotongnya.

"kami harus pergi, sampai jumpa"

"..." jiyeon mematung, "ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya pelan.

"oppa..." panggilnya lagi karena sepertinya yunho pun tengah melamun.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja sampai dirumahnya, mrs jung langsung menghampiri putra tunggal atau nantinya akan berubah sebutan menjadi putra sulungnya. Tak terlalu spesial, hanya obrolan ringan antara anak dan umma seperti biasa.

"..jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu yun, istirahat saja..." ucap mrs jung sambil mengikuti yunho duduk dimeja makan.

"arraseo, jangan mengkhawatirkanku... ah umma aku tak sabar ingin menggendong calon adikku nanti" senyum yunho mengembang membayangkannya, mrs jung hanya menggeleng.

Keduanya kembali mengobrol, yunho menyesap minumannya, terlihat sekali kalau mrs jung yang mengusai obrolan mereka.

"..yun, belakangan ini umma jarang melihat jiyeon kemari... waeyo?" tanya mrs jung sampai ke topik itu.

"umma merindukannya? aku akan memberitahunya untuk datang nanti" mrs jung hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"hmmm... hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"apa yang umma khawatirkan? ..kami... baik-baik saja umma" senyum yunho padanya.

"kau yakin? umma tak pernah melihatmu jalan bersamanya lagi belakang ini"

"itu karena kami sibuk dengan turnamen nanti umma, tenanglah..."

"ne, lalu... bagaimana pelajaranmu?"

"sejauh ini baik-baik saja" jawab yunho sambil terkekeh, mrs jung hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Sore ini aku memberanikan diri untuk berkunjung kerumah junsu, aku tahu junsu mungkin saja akan mengusirku, tapi sudahlah... aku akan mencobanya.

"..jaejoong... ayo masuk" kim ahjumma seperti biasa selalu baik padaku, aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan mulai bertanya mengenai junsu dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi belakang ini padaku dan juga junsu.

"masuk saja, kamarnya tak dikunci..." jelas kim ahjumma setelah mengantarkanku kedepan pintu kamar junsu.

"ne gomawo ahjumma..."

Cklekk...

Aku melihat junsu yang terbaring sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibantal, tubuhnya sedikit terisak, aku tahu kini dia tengah menangis.

"..su-ie... mianhae..." aku menepuk pundaknya pelan namun sama sekali tak ada respon darinya, aku memejamkan mata menahan cairan bening yang ikut berontak dimataku.

Selama mengenalnya, aku tak pernah melihat junsu sesedih ini... dan itu semua karena aku, aku sangat menyesal, mianhae junsu-ah.

"..su, aku minta maaf... saat itu aku sangat terkejut, dan aku tak tahu semuanya akan seperti ini, mianhae..."

Junsu masih tak bergeming, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi supaya dia mau mengerti dan memaafkanku, dan berapa kali juga aku harus bilang kalau kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar diluar dugaan, aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba kecoa itu muncul dibawah kaki ku.

Srakk...

"kau, keluar kau dari kamarku! dasar pengkhianat!"

"..." aku mematung, p-pengkhianat?

"kau... kim jaejoong... pengkhianat..."

M-mwo...

"aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi KIM JAEJOONG! pergi kau ke neraka!"

"..s..su-ie..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Bisa ditebak, sedetik kemudian kedua **uke** itu menangis hebat... yang satu merasa kecewa dan yang satu merasa menyesal. Hanya menangis tanpa mengucapkan perkataan apapun lagi, jaejoong terlalu lelah terus bicara namun tak ada tanggapan dari junsu.

"..hikss... kau... menyukai yoochun kan... mengaku saja... jangan berpura-pura lagi..."

"..aniya su-ie... aku tak menyukai yoochun... kau hanya salah paham... hikss... mianhae..." tangis jaejoong pecah, dan begitupun dengan junsu.

Kim ahjumma hanya diam dibalik pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang dengan mata sembabnya, hyemi menatapnya bingung... beberapa hari ini adiknya itu terlihat murung dan sering menangis sendirian tapi dia tak ingin bertanya dulu sampai jaejoong mau menceritakannya sendiri.

"..noona..." hyemi tersenyum kecil saat adiknya itu menghampirinya diruang keluarga.

"wae baby joongie?" tanya hyemi padanya, jaejoong terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum menceritakan semua masalahnya pada hyemi.

Dimulai dari masalahnya dengan junsu lalu yoochun...

"kau... menyukai yoochun?"

"..." sontak jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya terkejut.

"a-aniya... t-tentu saja tidak..."

"kau gugup?" hyemi menyeringai kecil.

"ani!" jawab jaejoong cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya, jaejoong tak tahu bagaimana isi hatinya sekarang, terlalu membingungkannya.

Hyemi hanya tersenyum kecil, diperhatikannya wajah adik laki-lakinya itu yang terlihat sedikit gugup, ntahlah tapi perasaannya sedikit lega.

"tak apa kalau kau menyukainya, kurasa yoochun bisa menjagamu..." tambahnya lagi, jaejoong kembali menoleh terkejut, hyemi tersenyum kecil.

"..park yoochun itu, tidak buruk juga..." senyumnya pada jaejoong, sebuah senyuman kecil lebih tepatnya, dia menatap adik laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan yang dia sendiri juga tak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

'..joongie...' batinnya sendu.

Diam-diam, hyemi telah menyelidikinya, orang yang diam-diam disukai adik laki-lakinya itu - jung yunho, terlalu nekat tapi hyemi benar-benar melakukannya hingga dia menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan hati adik laki-lakinya itu.

Pertunangan yunho dan yeoja yang diketahuinya bernama jiyeon, hyemi menghela nafasnya dalam.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Jaechun is Real #Plakk...

**Review please... ^o^ makasihh...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Lil Angst**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi-pagi sekali jaejoong sudah tiba disekolahnya, selain untuk sekolah kini dia dihadapkan pada tugasnya dikepanitiaan turnamen. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena taeyang memintanya untuk datang sepagi mungkin.

"..hahh..." desahnya pelan setelah sedikit memperkecil langkahnya.

Dia berjalan sebiasa mungkin, mengelak dari tatapan teman sekolahnya yang memberikannya tatapan aneh yang dia sendiri pun tak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya, sampai... sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi dan memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"kim jaejoong!" jaejoong melihat beberapa yeoja menghampirinya, tak terlalu mengenalnya tapi jaejoong cukup tahu siapa keempat yeoja itu.

Salah satu yeoja itu menatap mengejek padanya, jaejoong yang tak terlalu mengerti hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, seingatnya dia tak pernah memiliki urusan apapun dengan keempat yeoja itu.

"ada yang ingin kalian katakan? aku sedang buru-buru" ucap jaejoong setelah keheningan sesaat yang diisi oleh glare-an salah satu yeoja itu.

"kau tahu siapa aku?"

"tiffany... hwang..." jawab jaejoong yang juga sambil melihat nametag diseragam yeoja yang sedari tadi memberinya tatapan tajam itu.

Yeoja bernama tiffany itu kembali menyeringai, jaejoong hanya memutar matanya.

'benar-benar mengganggu' batin jaejoong sebal.

"..aku harus pergi, sampai jum-"

Srettt...

Brukkk...

Tiffany menarik lengan jaejoong kuat hingga jaejoong yang tak siap langsung terjatuh begitu saja dilantai, dan belum sampai disitu saja...

Byuurr...

Tiffany mengguyurkan sebotol air tepat dikepala jaejoong, jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"ya!" jaejoong berteriak terkejut sekaligus tak menyangka, yeoja itu hanya menyeringai mengejek padanya.

"kau... kim jaejoong, jangan pernah berani mendekati yoochun atau kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih dari ini" peringatnya pada jaejoong.

"m-mwo?" tak percaya jaejoong, tiffany tertawa mengejek.

"sekali lagi aku melihatmu mencoba mendekati yoochun, kau akan merasakan akibatnya..." tiffany lalu menirukan gerakan seperti memotong lehernya sendiri, jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya.

"k-kau jangan bergurau" jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, tiffany melempar botol kosong itu ke wajah jaejoong.

"y-ya!" kembali jaejoong berteriak kesal padanya, ingin sekali dia membalas perlakuan yeoja tak punya sopan santun itu, tiffany tersenyum mengejek.

"berani padaku, kupastikan detik ini juga kau tak akan bersekolah lagi disekolah ini"

"..." jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dia benci orang kaya seenaknya seperti tiffany dan teman-temannya.

"ku peringatkan kau! namja miskin seperti kau! hanya akan mem-"

"memperburuk, menjelekan? apa lagi?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong perkataan tiffany, jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja imut yang menghampiri lalu membantunya berdiri.

"gwenchana?" jaejoong mengangguk singkat padanya, dia masih sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan namja imut itu.

Namja imut yang menolongnya itu tak lain adalah junsu - sahabat baiknya, junsu menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap geram pada tiffany.

"tiffany hwang, bukankah yoochun sudah memutuskanmu? kalian sudah tak punya hubungan apapun lagi, jadi aku peringatkan mulai sekarang BERHENTI MENCAMPURI URUSAN YOOCHUNNIE! yeoja bodoh..."

"kau!" tiffany nampak tak terima, seingatnya dia tak mencari masalah dengan junsu.

"kim junsu, apa kau ingin diusir dari se-"

"sekolah ini bukan milik keluargamu, bodoh! pergilah, apa kau pikir aku akan takut? ani..." junsu berkata sengit padanya.

Dia memandang tiffany kesal lalu berbalik dan mengajak jaejoong pergi, jaejoong menatap kesal pada yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya mengikuti junsu pergi dari sana.

Tiffany yang geram pun hanya mengepal tangannya kuat sambil mengumpat tak jelas pada jaejoong dan junsu, ya khususnya pada junsu.

Dia tak mengira jika junsu akan datang dan membantu jaejoong, terlebih junsu yang membahas tentang yoochun yang memang berstatus mantan pacarnya.

"sialan kau kim junsu"

.

.

.

Hubungan junsu dan jaejoong sudah lebih baik, namja imut itu mulai kembali membuka hati untuk memaafkan sahabatnya itu.

Lagi pula itu tak sepenuhnya salah jaejoong, dan junsu merasa lebih tenang saat jaejoong mengatakan jika dia benar-benar menyukai yunho - namja dari Shinki High School.

Lalu yoochun?  
Junsu tak ingin memikirkan perasaan namja bersuara husky itu pada sahabatnya atau dia akan kembali merasakan sakit dihatinya.

"junsu, lihatlah..." jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada junsu, junsu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"gelang ini yunho yang memberikannya" tambah jaejoong dengan muka yang bersemu merah pada junsu, junsu menatap gelang itu.

Saat menemani yunho membeli kado untuk ummanya - mrs jung, jaejoong tak menyangka jika yunho menyelipkan kotak berisikan gelang perak itu didalam tasnya.

"kalian berpacaran?" komentar junsu masih dengan muka tak percayanya, jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"aniya, tapi jika boleh... aku ingin seperti itu" kali ini junsu melihat raut sedih diwajah sahabat baiknya itu, junsu mulai percaya jika jaejoong hanya mencintai yunho.

"kupikir yunho menyukaimu juga, jangan khawatir" tak sekedar kalimat hiburan tapi junsu mengatakannya sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia memiliki firasat jika yunho pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan jaejoong.

"kuharap begitu" jaejoong tersenyum pada junsu, sebuah senyuman yang amat dipaksakan.

"lalu yoochun? kau yakin tak menyukainya" junsu malah kembali membahas topik itu.

"kalau ada yunho kenapa aku harus menyukai yoochun?"

"maksudmu kalau yunho tak menjadi kekasihmu itu artinya kau akan menerima yoochun?" air mata junsu sudah berkaca-kaca, jaejoong merutuki dirinya.

"a-aniya, bukan seperti itu... aku mengatakan itu karena aku yakin jika yunho akan menjadi milikku, percaya padaku..."

"jae, kau menyebalkan"

"junsu-ah..."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, jaejoong menghela nafasnya... selama itu pula dia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan yunho. Bahkan untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan pun namja tampan itu tak melakukannya.

'aniya, aku tak ingin menghubunginya duluan' jaejoong masih menjaga gengsinya, alhasil seharian ini dia hanya bisa menatap harap pada layar ponselnya itu.

Cklekk...

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan hyemi disana, jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melihat ponselnya.

"temanmu menunggu dibawah" ucap hyemi langsung tanpa menatap padanya sedikitpun.

Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan sikap kakaknya itu, tak biasanya kakak perempuannya berkata sedatar itu padanya.

"noona, waeyo?" jaejoong malah bertanya padanya, hyemi menghela nafasnya.

"temanmu ada dibawah, turunlah" ulang hyemi lagi lalu dia langsung keluar kamar adik laki-lakinya itu, jaejoong ikut menghela nafasnya melihat kakaknya itu.

Tap...

Tapp...

Dia lalu mulai menuruni tangga rumahnya, teman? jaejoong belum sempat menanyakan nama teman yang dimaksud hyemi itu.

Karena hari itu hari minggu jadi jaejoong hanya memakai pakaian santainya saja, perlahan dia mulai membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dan...

"**yunho?**" jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat melihat namja tampan itulah yang berada diluar rumahnya, apakah yunho yang dimaksud temannya oleh hyemi?

Jaejoong sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya memastikan tak ada orang lagi selain yunho disana, namja tampan dihadapannya itu menatapnya bingung.

"joongie, apa yang kau cari?"

"n-ne? aniya, kau sendiri disini? kka, masuklah..." jaejoong sedikit gugup padanya, namja tampan itu - yunho, tersenyum padanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan" yunho mengatakannya begitu jelas, jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya sekaligus malu, berkencan?

"a..aku... ak..."

Srett...

Yunho berjalan menghampiri jaejoong yang masih tergagap itu lalu menarik lengan namja cantik itu.

"kka, kau tak boleh menolakku" yunho menarik jaejoong kedekat mobil mewah didekat mereka, jaejoong sedikit tak percaya.

"masuklah..." yunho sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk jaejoong, jaejoong mengerjap terkejut, bukan karena dia tak pernah naik mobil bagus hanya saja perlakuan yunho itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

"aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu" jaejoong mengatakannya dengan susah payah, saat ini namja cantik itu hanya memakai pakaian santainya saja.

"tak perlu, masuklah..." yunho menatap padanya, mau tak mau akhirnya jaejoong menyerah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Yunho pun berjalan kesisi mobilnya yang lain lalu masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya, dan tanpa keduanya sadari jika hyemi kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak sukanya, bukan masalah untuknya jika saja yang mendekati adiknya itu namja single.

Dan lebih buruknya lagi, adiknya itu menyukai namja tak singel itu, hyemi menghela nafas.

'..seharusnya kau ingat jika kau memiliki tunangan, jung yunho...'

.

.

.

Hari itu benar-benar dihabiskan yunho dan jaejoong dengan berjalan-jalan dipusat kota Seoul, keduanya terlihat bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka itu.

Tangan yunho mengapit tangan jaejoong dan jaejoong sendiri masih asyik menjilat ice cream vanilla yang dibelikan yunho untuknya.

"kau lapar? bagaimana kalau kita makan disana?"

"aniya, aku masih kenyang, bagaimana kalau kita melihat toko itu saja"

Tentu saja mereka masih kenyang, pasalnya tadi mereka sudah membeli berbagai makanan dikedai pinggir jalan.

Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ditoko yang dimaksud jaejoong, sebuah toko yang memajang berbagai pakaian lalu aksesoris lainnya.

"itu bagus yun" tunjuk jaejoong pada sebuah kacamata bermerek, tentu saja tanpa maksud untuk membelinya.

"kau ingin? aku akan membe-"

"aniya, maksudku itu sangat bagus untukmu" senyum jaejoong padanya, bibirnya masih asyik melahap es krim vanillanya, yunho menggeleng gemas.

"kau belepotan sekali joongie" komentar yunho melihat jaejoong yang sangat berantakan memakan es krimnya, jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil.

"itu bagus karena aku tak menumpahkan krim ini dibajumu" jaejoong tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dimall saat itu.

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya yunho padanya, jaejoong mengangguk kemudian dia melahap habis cone es krim itu, yunho tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"joongie, krimnya tertinggal..." yunho tiba-tiba menunjuk bibir jaejoong, jaejoong pun mulai panik, tentu saja dia tak ingin lebih terlihat berantakan lagi dihadapannya yunho.

Jaejoong sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibirnya itu sampai tangan yunho yang lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"biar aku yang membersihkannya"

Chu~

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat bibir yunho mendarat dibibirnya, wajahnya terasa panas dan malu disaat bersamaan.

"..sudah..." yunho tersenyum menatap jaejoong yang masih terdiam dengan muka memerah-nya, bahkan itu masih ditempat umum.

"yunnie, kau-"

"**..jung yunho...**"

Dan sekali lagi, mereka tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

Baik yunho maupun jaejoong kini langsung menoleh kearah suara itu.

"s-siwon?" yunho tercekat, siwon pasti melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada jaejoong, namja flamboyan itu menatap yunho tak percaya.

Tatapan matanya lalu mengarah pada kedua tangan yunho dan jaejoong yang masih bertautan dengan erat, siwon mendecak, namun itu tak lama sampai suara seorang yeoja menyadarkan mereka bertiga.

"siwon aku-, ehh... oppa? kau bilang hari kau ke-"

Yunho langsung melepaskan tangannya ditangan jaejoong, jaejoong menatapnya terkejut lalu dia melihat yunho yang menghampiri yeoja yang diketahuinya bernama **jiyeon** itu.

"tolong antarkan jaejoong" bisik yunho pada siwon sesaat sebelum menghampiri yeoja itu, lalu jiyeon terkejut saat yunho tiba-tiba menariknya keluar toko itu.

Lalu jaejoong?  
Jangan tanyakan lagi, namja cantik itu sudah membeku ditempatnya, dia tak dapat mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Semuanya terlalu cepat untuknya...

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Jaejoong terlihat lemas, setelah yunho meninggalkannya ditoko itu bersama namja yang tak terlalu dikenalnya - siwon, yunho lagi-lagi tak menghubunginya lagi.

"jae, kau dipanggil taeyang..." seungri membuyarkan lamunannya, jaejoong menatap sekilas teman sekelasnya itu lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

Junsu dan changmin saat ini tengah menikmati istirahat mereka dikantin.

Saat memasuki ruangan rapat itu jaejoong melihat semua temannya sudah berkumpul disana, tak terkecuali dengan yoochun yang ada disana juga.

Srakk...

Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku kosong didekat daesung, taeyang yang melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul mulai membuka rapat dadakan siang itu.

"baiklah, terjadi beberapa perubahan dalam beberapa pertandingan selanjutnya... bla...bla..." taeyang mulai menjelaskan, jaejoong tak terlalu menyimaknya.

Pikirannya masih melayang kekejadian kemarin siang yang melibatkannya dan yunho, lalu siwon dan juga jiyeon.

'**aku sarankan, jangan terlalu berharap pada yunho... kau tak mengenalnya**'

Perkataan siwon padanya masih terngiang dikepalanya, semalaman jaejoong memikirkannya.

Dia berpikir juga mungkin saat ini dia memang belum mengenal yunho sepenuhnya, tapi...

Apa salahnya jika dia berharap jika yunho akan membalas perasaannya, jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam, yunho dan jiyeon... dimatanya, keduanya terlalu dekat...

'aniya, mungkin mereka teman satu kelas' batin jaejoong mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya, dia terus melamun sampai tak menyadari jika taeyang sudah memanggilnya berulang kali.

"hyung" daesung menyenggolnya, jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lalu bisa dilihatnya jika teman-temannya sudah menatap padanya.

"..m-mian..." jaejoong tersenyum kaku pada semuanya, khususnya pada taeyang.

"berkonsentrasilah jae" taeyang mengingatkannya, jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah.

"..ah ya, jae kau bisa membantu yoochun mulai siang ini, GD sedang ada tugas jadi kau yang menggantikannya untuk membantu yoochun..." tambah taeyang lagi, jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"mulai hari ini, tugas kita akan semakin berat, hanya kau, daesung dan karam yang tak terlalu memiliki tugas berat jadi kalian bertiga aku pecah terlebih dulu untuk membantu yang lain"

"baiklah..." jaejoong hanya pasrah, daesung dan karam pun mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

"..yoochun, aku sudah menghubungi Bana's School.." jaejoong menyerahkan selembar kertas itu pada yoochun.

"hahh.. masih banyak sekolah yang harus kita hubungi" namja **cassanova** itu menghela nafas, keduanya sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa hari ini untuk kesuksesan turnamen yang diadakan disekolah mereka.

"aku lelah.." jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok ruang kelasnya yang memang sudah kosong karena jam pelajaran memang sudah usai, matanya perlahan terpejam lelah.

Tak hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, namun juga pikirannya.

Hampir satu minggu ini jaejoong dibebankan dengan pikiran dan tugasnya diturnamen, dia merasa semakin tertekan saat namja yang memenuhi sebagian pikirannya sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

Hikss...

Tanpa diketahui yoochun, air mata jaejoong mengalir mengingat semua yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan namja yang disukainya itu - yunho.

Lalu tak lama perut jaejoong terasa seperti dikocok dan jiwanya terasa ditarik keluar dari dalam tubunya, kepalanya begitu pening.

"..jae aku akan menyerahkan ini pada taeyang, kau tunggu di-"

Perkataan yoochun terhenti saat dilihatnya wajah jaejoong yang begitu pucat, namun belum saja yoochun menghampiri namja cantik itu...

Srett...

Tubuh jaejoong merosot diatas lantai itu, yoochun lalu langsung menghampirinya, dilihatnya keringat yang mulai membasahi kening jaejoong, dia cukup terkejut melihatnya.

"demam.." gumam yoochun saat merasakan panas dikening jaejoong, nafas jaejoong pun kini mulai tak teratur.

"jae, kau mendengarku..." yoochun mencoba menyadarkan namja cantik itu, dia tahu jika jaejoong tak sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"..um..maaa..." jaejoong malah mengigau, yoochun melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada siapapun yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya.

"baiklah..." yoochun lalu menggendong jaejoong bridal style, kepala jaejoong terkulai dibahu yoochun, matanya terlihat menahan sakit karena hawa panas yang diakibatkan demamnya.

Pikiran jaejoong terlalu lelah bahkan dia sampai tak memiliki nafsu untuk makan, dia hanya makan saat sarapan lalu selebihnya tidak, dan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sebagai panitia turnamen membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun.

Yoochun menggendongnya keluar kelasnya, dilihatnya seungri yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dikoridor dekat kelas mereka.

"ya! yoochun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada jaejoong" seungri sudah menatap horor pada kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"kau jangan sembarangan menuduh, bantu aku diruang kesehatan" jawab yoochun padanya, seungri yang merasa kasihan lalu mengikuti keduanya.

"aku perhatikan belakangan ini jaejoong terlihat murung, kau apakan dia?"

"ya! aku tak pernah mengganggunya lagi, tentu saja aku tak ingin dia semakin membenciku"

"lalu kenapa dengannya? apa karena taeyang terlalu memforsirnya?"

"mungkin itu salah satunya, ntahlah..."

"..."

.

.

.

Tiga hari ini jaejoong tak masuk sekolah karena sakitnya, kondisi itu diperburuk dengan dia yang sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

"terserah padamu jika kau tak kasihan pada umma" mrs kim menaruh bubur buatannya itu dinakas dekat tempat tidur jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam melihat ummanya yang kini keluar meninggalkannya, namun itu tak lama karena dilihatnya hyemi yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"joongie..." hyemi menghela nafasnya melihat bubur jaejoong yang masih penuh tak tersentuh sedikitpun, jaejoong hanya diam.

"umma marah, kenapa kau bandel sekali" hyemi meraih sesendok bubur itu lalu menyuapkan bubur itu pada adik laki-lainya itu.

Jaejoong sudah akan menolak bubur itu sampai hyemi mulai mengeluarkan kata yang membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"kau tak sepenuhnya kelelahan, namja itu... apa karena dia kau sakit seperti ini?"

"..." jaejoong menatapnya terkejut.

"jung yunho! sebaiknya kau tak usah mengharapkannya lagi"

Deg .

Perkataan kakaknya sama percis dengan apa yang dikatakan siwon padanya, bukannya lebih baik, itu malah semakin membuat jaejoong tertekan.

"makan bubur ini lalu minum obatmu dan tidur..."

Hyemi tak ingin membahasnya lagi lalu memaksa jaejoong untuk memakan bubur itu, kali ini jaejoong hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolahnya yoochun berencana untuk menjenguk jaejoong yang sakit, saat dia akan mengetuk pintu rumah jaejoong, tak disangkanya jika kedua orang itu muncul dari sana.

Changmin dan junsu...

Hanya saja yoochun memang tak terlalu ingat nama keduanya, jadi dia hanya membungkuk sekilas pada kedua orang itu.

"jae hyung sedang tidur, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" sinis changmin padanya sementara junsu hanya diam, ntah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu saat berdekatan dengan namja **cassanova** itu.

Tap...

"min, ponselmu tertinggal" jaejoong turun menghampiri ketiganya, changmin tersenyum kaku pada jaejoong.

"bukannya tadi kau bilang jaejoong tidur?" yoochun menatap tak kalah sinis pada changmin.

"mungkin sudah bangun" changmin tak ingin kalah.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya tak mengerti, dia juga melihat junsu yang masih diam tak berani untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"jae, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Nyutt...

Hati junsu terasa sakit saat yoochun menunjukan perhatiaannya terhadap jaejoong, jaejoong yang memang sudah lebih baik hanya tersenyum kecil.

"baik, duduklah..." jaejoong menujuk kursi diluar teras rumahnya.

"kami akan pulang" seru junsu tiba-tiba, jaejoong langsung menatapnya namun tak lama karena changmin langsung menarik junsu menjauh dari rumah jaejoong.

"sampai jumpa hyung, get well soon..."

.

.

.

**Ditempat lain...**

"kau yakin jika namja itu hanya temanmu?" jiyeon masih menuntutnya, yunho berulang kali menjelaskan jika jaejoong memang hanya temannya.

"baiklah, kau boleh percaya atau tidak... aku sudah menjelaskannya, aku pergi..." yunho pun sudah lelah dengan jiyeon yang kini bersikap menuntutnya ini dan itu.

"yun, tunggu..."

Grepp...

Jiyeon memeluk tubuh yunho, dia membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung tegap itu, dia tak ingin kehilangan namja tampan itu.

"mianhae, aku hanya takut jika kau berpaling padanya"

"..."

"kumohon jika kau masih menganggapku ada, jangan temui dia lagi"

"..."

"oppa... kumohon..."

"..."

.

.

.

Hari itu...

Saat itu jaejoong tengah menyesap vanilla late-nya disebuah cafe bersama yoochun, tak ada alasannya untuknya menolak ajakan yoochun hari itu, kesehatannya sudah lebih baik.

"..yoochun, kau tahu? junsu menyukaimu..." jaejoong memulai obrolannya.

"mwoya?" tanya yoochun padanya.

"junsu menyukaimu..." ulangnya yang kali ini sambil menatap yoochun, yoochun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"jangan hanya tersenyum, katakan sesuatu"

Yoochun menatap namja cantik dihadapannya dengan penuh kekaguman, sampai saat ini pun masih namja cantik itu lah yang menguasai hatinya.

"kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? bukannya sudah jelas jika aku-"

"kenapa tidak mencoba hubungan dengannya, dia imut juga baik... kau tak akan menyesal" jaejoong tiba-tiba memotong perkataan yoochun.

"..." yoochun terdiam.

Sesaat suasana menghening, sampai tak lama jaejoong melihat yoochun yang bangkit dan tiba-tiba duduk tepat disampingnya, disofa cafe tersebut.

"bukannya sudah jelas jika aku hanya menyukaimu jae"

"yoochun-ah, kita tak sedang membahas masalah itu"

"jae, kumohon buka hatimu untukku..." yoochun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, jaejoong terkejut dibuatnya, namun itu tak lama sampai yoochun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku tak menginginkan yang lain selain dirimu... ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang sampai seperti ini"

"junsu menyukaimu..."

"kau lucu, lihat aku jae... aku mencintaimu, aku pastikan kau yang terakhir dan satu-satunya untukku..."

"..y..yoochun..."

"..."

Ntah pikiran darimana, jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya saat bibir yoochun menekan bibirnya, terasa hangat.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Tindakan bodoh, aku menelan ludahku tercekat... kulihat tatapan junsu yang terlihat sangat ntahlah... aku tak yakin.

Pandanganku kini beralih kearah sosok itu, jaejoong hyung dan yoochun hyung yang masih menautkan bibir mereka... rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sekarang juga, bodoh sekali aku memaksa junsu menemaiku ke cafe ini, saat ini.

"..h-hyung..." panggilku ragu, junsu masih menatap keduanya.

"changmin-ah, mau berpacaran denganku?"

"EHH?!" aku menatapnya terkejut, kali ini junsu menatap kearahku, aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku berulang-ulang.

"jangan bercanda hyung, kkaja..." aku berbalik lalu mendahuluinya keluar cafe, dalam hati aku berdoa supaya junsu mengikutiku, tentu saja... daripada menghampiri jaejoong hyung dan yoochun hyung, bisa kiamat.

"aku tak bercanda, ayo kita pacaran" junsu mengejarku, aku menghela nafasku lega.

"apa yang kau katakan hyung..." aku berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya dibelakang.

"Shim Changmin! ayo kita pacaran" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba menghalangi langkahku, aku menatapnya bingung.

"aku ti-"

Perkataanku terhenti saat melihat matanya yang memerah dan berair, aku menghela nafasku panjang, ya Tuhan...

"b-baiklah hyung, mulai sekarang kita pacaran..." ucapku akhirnya, junsu tersenyum senang kearahku, sebuah seringai keluar dibibirku.

"..mulai sekarang, kau **uke** ku hyung" seringaiku padanya, junsu malah mengangguk senang.

"gomawo..." ucapnya cepat lalu merangkul lenganku, aku terkekeh dan sesaat kemudian kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan.

Kau tak akan menyesal hyung, lupakan namja playboy seperti yoochun hyung... dan lihatlah aku, aku tersenyum kecil dalam hati.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi itu...

Suasana di Shinki High School masih terbilang sepi, hanya satu dua orang saja yang sudah terlihat disekolah elit itu.

Namja tampan itu - yunho, menghentikan langkahnya sesaat... kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut pusing dan saat menyentuh hidungnya...

Aliran darah itu terlihat mengalir disana, dia mengusap hidungnya itu dengan asal hingga percikan darah itu mengenai tangannya.

Cklekk...

Yunho membuka pintu toilet sekolahnya, tanpa berpikir apapun lagi yunho langsung membasuh hidungnya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan merah itu.

"..nghh..." dia sedikit melenguh saat dia merasa ngilu ditubuhnya, dilihatnya lengannya yang tiba-tiba berubah memar tanpa sebab.

Nafas yunho kini mulai terengah, aliran darah dihidungnya sudah berhenti namun berpindah dengan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya, yunho mencengkram kepalanya kuat.

Rasa sakit itu benar-benar menyiksanya namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

Dia ingin marah, berteriak atau apapun yang bisa menyalurkan emosinya, tapi yunho tahu dia tak mungkin melakukannya.

..nghhh...

Rasa sakit itu seperti mencengkram kepalanya, menghancurkan otaknya... bibir yunho sudah berubah menjadi putih pucat saking sakitnya.

Brukk...

Dia terjatuh diatas lantai toilet sekolahnya dengan satu tangan yang mencengkram kepalanya dan tangan satunya lagi meraih tasnya mencari sesuatu - obatnya.

Cklekk...

"astaga, y-yunho..." donghae yang berniat ketoilet dikejutkan dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu, dia langsung menghampirinya.

"..."

.

.

.

Kini donghae, siwon, dan kangin nampak mengintrogasinya, disamping ranjang UKS itu ada jiyeon yang terlihat terdiam tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"kau tidak sedang mengkonsumsi obat-obatan kan?" kangin sudah menatapnya tajam, yunho hanya terdiam tak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"jung yunho!" mereka lelah dengan yunho yang terus saja bungkam dihadapan mereka.

"itu urusanku, kalian cukup mengkhawatirkan diri kalian saja..."

Srakk...

Yunho lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya, dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan jiyeon yang menahan lengannya ataupun ketiga temannya yang terus berbicara padanya.

"yunho! ada apa denganmu!"

"..."

"ya! jung yunho!"

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Yang bilang jaechun real atau homin real itu hanya stan **:)** tapi,buat saya jaechun or homin itu real Friendship.

**Yunjae... they're real Love :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Lil Angst**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong dan yoochun keluar dari dalam cafe itu, jaejoong hanya terdiam tak mengeluarkan perkataannya sedikitpun.

Kepalanya kembali pening saat dia merasa hawa tubuhnya yang kembali panas, mungkin itu karena dia yang keluar terlalu cepat padahal dia belum sembuh benar.

"gwenchana?" tanya yoochun terlihat merasa bersalah padanya, jaejoong sendiri hanya mengangguk lemah, dia tak terlalu baik saat ini.

Srakk...

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, dia berjalan satu langkah didepan yoochun sampai dia mulai merasa kepalanya yang benar-benar pening lalu...

"**..joongie...**"

"..." jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya, suara itu...

Derap langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas mendekatinya, jaejoong terdiam tak menatap pada sosok yang menghampirinya itu, berbeda dengan yoochun.

"untuk apa kau kemari" tanya yoochun tak suka padanya, hanya karena satu masalah, kedua orang yang dulunya memang sahabat itu kini berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"aku tak mencarimu" namja itu berkata tak kalah tajam darinya, yoochun tak tahan dengan namja dihadapannya itu, dia menatapnya kesal.

"kau-" perkataan yoochun terhenti saat...

Srett...

Tubuh jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali merosot, namun untungnya namja yang tak lain memang yunho itu lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya.

"jae..." yoochun pun tak kalah terkejut mendapatinya.

Namun jika keadaannya memungkinkan yoochun sudah pasti akan kembali merebut jaejoong ditangan yunho, tapi kondisi jaejoong saat ini tak memungkinkannya.

"..nghh..." nafas jaejoong begitu tak teratur, yunho dapat merasakan jika suhu tubuh namja cantik itu benar-benar panas.

"aku akan mengantarnya pulang" ucap yunho pada yoochun, yunho sama sekali tak ingin kembali ribut dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan sangat perlahan yunho membalikan tubuh jaejoong hingga menempel dibagian belakang tubuhnya, dia menggendong jaejoong dipunggungnya.

Bisa didengarnya jika nafas jaejoong semakin tak stabil karena demam tingginya, perlahan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada yoochun, yunho menggendong jaejoong menuju mobilnya diparkiran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

.

.

.

Mrs kim terkejut saat mendapati putra bungsunya yang tengah digendong seseorang, putra cantiknya itu terlihat tak sehat dipunggung seseorang yang dilihatnya itu.

"tidurkan dikamarnya, ngh... yunho..." mrs kim mengingat nama namja yang kini tengah menggendong putranya itu.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian mengikuti mrs kim yang menuntunnya menuju kamar namja cantik itu dilantai atas.

Srakk...

Yunho menidurkan jaejoong dengan perlahan diatas ranjang tidurnya, mrs kim dibelakangnya terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hampir satu minggu ini dia sakit anak nakal sepertinya tak akan sembuh dalam waktu cepat"

Satu minggu...

Yunho terdiam mencerna perkataan mrs kim, ditatapnya wajah memerah jaejoong karena demamnya.

"..demamnya sangat tinggi, ahjumma..." yunho mengulurkan tangannya dikening jaejoong, mrs kim yang mengerti langsung turun dan mengambil kompres didapur.

Tak memakan lama sampai wanita paruh baya itu kembali dengan kompresan ditangannya, dia sudah akan memakaikan kompres itu hingga suara yunho kembali menahannya.

"biar aku yang melakukannya, ahjumma bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ahjumma dibawah"

"..baiklah, tolong jaga jaejoong sebentar..."

Mrs kim terpaksa meninggalkan putra bungsunya itu karena dia tak mungkin meninggalkan restorannya yang masih buka sementara tak ada orang lagi yang bisa dimintai tolongnya.

"..." yunho lalu terdiam setelah mrs kim berlalu, dia meletakan kain kompresan itu dikening jaejoong dengan perlahan.

Sungguh melihat jaejoong sakit seperti itu membuatnya tak tega, yunho menatap jaejoong lalu sesekali mengganti kompresnya.

"..kudengar, ciuman bisa memindahkan demam..." bisiknya pada jaejoong yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh demamnya.

"kau harus sehat..."

Chu~

Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir jaejoong, aliran panas itu seketika terasa dibibirnya saat kedua bibir itu bertemu.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Jaejoong melenguh saat merasakan kompresan dikeningnya, dia melihat kesekeliling... dapat dilihatnya tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi dengannya.

'bukankah kemarin aku bersama yoochun?' batinnya lalu memijat keningnya pening, namja cantik itu kemudian turun dan duduk diranjang tempat tidurnya.

'..t-tunggu...' jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya saat dia mengingat kejadian kemarin saat berada dicafe bersama yoochun.

Yoochun menciumnya dan jaejoong hanya diam saja, digigitnya bibir itu secara perlahan, dia tak tahu kenapa dia begitu saja menerima ciuman yoochun.

Cklekk...

"joongie, kau sudah bangun?"

"appa?" jaejoong tersenyum pada appanya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

"kelihatannya kau lebih baik" mr kim tersenyum padanya lalu duduk tepat disamping putra bungsunya itu - diatas ranjang jaejoong.

"junsu ada dibawah, dia mengambil surat ijin tak masukmu"

"benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya"

"kau istirahat saja, dia sempat kekamarmu tapi kau masih tidur tadi"

Jaejoong mengangguk saja, jika kebawah pun mungkin junsu sudah berangkat sekolah karena jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul tujuh.

Mr kim kembali memulai obrolannya dengan putra bungsunya itu, dia cukup dikhawatirkan dengan kondisi jaejoong yang memang jarang sakit itu.

"baiklah, untuk sementara kau jangan melakukan apapun dulu... appa berangkat"

"ne, arraseo... hati-hati appa"

Setelah sedikit tersenyum pada appanya itu, jaejoong kembali terdiam diranjangnya, tangan-nya terulur untuk menyentuh keningnya.

"tak panas..." gumamnya lalu menghela nafasnya, sepertinya namja cantik itu tak sadar jika kemarin malam seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya lah yang menjaganya hingga larut.

"lebih baik aku mandi..." gumamnya lagi lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Dikediaman mewah keluarga jung suasana tak terlalu baik, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan putra sulung mereka.

**Mengakhiri pertunangan...**

Mr & mrs jung menatap tak percaya pada yunho - putra sulungnya, mereka dapat melihat jika hubungan yunho dan jiyeon tak terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi jika sampai harus mengakhiri ikatan itu, mr & mrs jung tak habis pikir dengannya, tentu saja mereka pun tak dapat semudah itu mengiyakan pernyataan putra sulungnya itu.

"pantas saja, belakangan ini jiyeon menelepon umma jika kau tak pernah menghubunginya"

"umma, mengertilah..."

Mrs jung menggelengkan kepalanya sementara mr jung tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk putranya itu.

Srakk...

Mrs jung lalu menyentuh kedua pipi yunho, dapat dilihatnya jika kondisi putra sulungnya tak terlalu baik, sebagai seorang umma mrs jung pun menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putranya.

"kau demam, istirahatlah dan tenangkan pikiranmu..."

"umma, maafkan aku tapi aku tak dapat melanjutkan pertunangan itu lagi"

"kau hanya lelah, istirahat akan membuatmu lebih baik..." mrs jung mengalihkannya lalu dia memeluk putranya itu, bagaimana pun tak semudah itu memutuskan sebuah ikatan, lagipula keluarga jung dan park sudah terlalu dekat.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bisa... aku akan menjelaskannya pada jiyeon nanti"

"w..wae..." mrs jung menatapnya sedikit kecewa, yunho menatap kedua orangtuanya itu.

"aku mencintai orang lain..."

"..." mr & mrs jung terdiam ditempatnya, yunho dapat melihat kekecewaan diantara kedua orangtuanya itu tapi dia tak bisa untuk tetap diam dan membohongi perasaannya.

"aku tak dapat mengelaknya, aku mencintai jaejoong... maafkan aku" bisik yunho lalu pergi dari hadapan orangtuanya, mr & mrs jung terpaku ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu jaejoong sudah kembali masuk ke sekolahnya, setelah hampir satu minggu berada di-rumah membuatnya sedikit banyak merindukan suasana sekolahnya.

"hei, maafkan aku... kali ini aku tak akan membuatmu sakit lagi" seru taeyang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, jaejoong hanya terkekeh.

"aniya, itu aku saja yang kurang menjaga kesehatanku" sahut jaejoong padanya, keduanya lalu mengobrol sambil menyusuri koridor kelas.

Taeyang melihat jika teman satu angkatannya itu terlihat sudah membaik sekarang, istirahat yang benar ternyata cukup untuk membantu kondisi jaejoong menjadi lebih baik.

"baiklah, aku kekelasku dulu... siang nanti kau tak perlu rapat" jaejoong kembali terkekeh mendapati taeyang yang mengistimewakannya.

"kau kuberi dispensasi, jika sudah sehat benar aku menunggumu diruang rapat"

"arraseo" jaejoong mengangguk padanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja melangkahkan kaki dikelasnya saat matanya menemukan pemandangan yg mengejutkannya.

"y-ya! a-apa yang kalian lakukan" dia menatap horor kedua orang yang cukup dekat dengan-nya itu - junsu dan changmin dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"junsu memintaku meniupkan debu yang masuk dimatanya" jawab changmin santai padanya lalu dia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya aneh, ditatapnya junsu yang masih diam tak menatap padanya.

Srakk...

Jaejoong menaruh tasnya lalu duduk tepat didekat kedua sahabatnya itu, dia menghela nafas kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas bangkunya.

"changmin-ah, lihatlah... ini bagus bukan..."

Namja cantik itu mendengar junsu dan changmin yang mulai terlihat asyik mengobrol tanpa-nya, jaejoong kembali mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

"hyung, popo..."

Chu~

Jaejoong sukses membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat junsu yang mengecup pipi changmin, matanya cukup sehat untuk melihat itu semua.

"k-kalian?" tanyanya tak percaya, junsu dan changmin lalu menoleh padanya, dan changmin sedikit menatap pada junsu sebelum dia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hyung, mulai saat ini kami pacaran..."

"M-MWO?"

.

.

.

**Esok harinya, saat jam istirahat...**

Jaejoong masih mengamati gerak-gerik kedua sahabatnya, dia masih mencari kebohongan yang tercipta disana, junsu dan changmin tak mungkin terlibat hubungan seperti itu.

'lagipula... bukannya junsu menyukai yoochun...' batinnya tak mengerti.

Dia lalu menyantap makan siangnya asal, baru saja masuk sekolah dia sudah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang seperti itu.

Jaejoong terus saja melamun memikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu hingga dia tak menyadari jika namja **cassanova **itu - yoochun, sudah duduk disampingnya.

"kenyang sekali, kkaja hyung..." changmin bangkit dan mengajak junsu ikut berdiri, jaejoong menatapnya terkejut, padahal jelas sekali kalau changmin melakukan itu karena yoochun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"..kami pergi dulu hyung..." ucap changmin lagi, jaejoong hanya mengangguk, dilihatnya yoochun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

Sesaat suasana hening hingga jaejoong memutuskan untuk beranjak saja, namun sayangnya tangan yoochun menahannya dan alhasil jaejoong kembali duduk.

"..kau tidak makan dengan benar..." komentar yoochun melihat makanan jaejoong yang masih terlihat utuh.

"aku tak lapar..." jawab jaejoong padanya, dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus saat ini.

"arraseo, ah jae... pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?" jaejoong terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, aku ingin mengajakmu mencari udara segar..."

"ne..." jawabnya yang jaejoong sendiripun tak yakin dengan jawabannya itu, tapi untuk yoochun? namja **cassanova** itu tak terlalu mempedulikannya, untuknya jaejoong mau menerima ajakannya itu sudah cukup bagus untuknya.

.

.

.

**Dilain tempat...**

Changmin kini menatap sebal pada junsu, setelah meninggalkan kantin sekolah junsu malah terlihat murung, tentu saja changmin tahu alasannya, apalagi kalau bukan jaejoong dan yoochun, changmin menghela nafasnya.

"hyung sebaiknya kita tak usah pacaran saja" akhirnya changmin mengucapkannya juga.

"..." namun sontak itu membuat junsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"a-aniyo" junsu menatap harap pada changmin, changmin menghela nafasnya.

"kalau begitu lupakan yoochun hyung" changmin menatap wajah hyungnya itu.

"a-arraseo..." pelan junsu lalu tertunduk, dia menggigit kecil bibirnya.

.

.

.

Benar saja, saat ini yoochun mengajak jaejoong kesebuah taman dipinggir kota Seoul, taman yang indah dan tak terlalu banyak polusinya.

"udaranya sejuk" komentar jaejoong padanya, yoochun lalu mendudukan tubuhnya didekat jaejoong diatas bangku taman itu.

"..." suasana diantara mereka sontak menghening, jaejoong yang terdiam dengan semua pikirannya lalu yoochun yang hanya bisa memandang wajah terdiam jaejoong itu.

"jae, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" tanya yoochun tiba-tiba, jaejoong menoleh pada namja **cassanova** itu lalu mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"bagaimana kau mengenal yunho"

Deg .

Entah mengapa tapi tubuh jaejoong seperti membatu begitu saja saat mendengar nama namja tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"k-kami tak sengaja bertemu disebuah mall, setelah itu aku tak tahu tapi kami sering bertemu ditempat yang tak kami duga sebelumnya"

"lalu kau menyukainya?" jaejoong menggigit bibirnya mendapat pertanyaan yang seperti itu.

"m..mungkin, apa itu salah..." kali ini yoochun dapat melihat raut sedih diwajah jaejoong, dan dalam hatinya yoochun bertanya apakah jaejoong sudah mengetahui pertunangan itu.

"jiyeon, apa hubungannya dengan yunho..."

Tebakannya salah, yoochun terdiam, dia pikir mungkin jaejoong sudah mengetahui hubungan pertunangan yunho dan jiyeon, tapi dia salah... jaejoong tak mengetahuinya.

"kau... tanyakan saja padanya langsung" yoochun pun tak ingin membuat jaejoong sedih jika namja cantik itu mengetahui kenyataannya.

"semua orang seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

"..." yoochun menatapnya dalam diam.

"tapi bodohnya, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan"

"kita pulang saja, kka..." namja **cassanova** itu mengajaknya pulang.

"..." jaejoong terdiam.

Yoochun tak ingin membuat suasana hati jaejoong semakin buruk, namun... saat akan meraih lengan jaejoong untuk mengajaknya pulang, namja cantik itu menepisnya.

"kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini"

"hahh... baiklah, aku akan menemanimu..."

Akhirnya yoochun pun mengalah saja dan tetap duduk dibangku disamping jaejoong itu, kali ini dia biarkan saja jaejoong yang terdiam dengan pikirannya.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, yoochun dikejutkan oleh gumaman jaejoong yang cukup membuat hatinya terasa diiris.

"**..yunnie, bogoshipoyo... saranghaeyo...**"

Yoochun terdiam ditempatnya, tatapan mata jaejoong pun dilihatnya terlihat sangat redup dan penuh dengan harapannya. Namja cantik itu sepertinya masih mengharapkan yunhonya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, yoochun mengantarkan jaejoong kerumahnya... dilihatnya jaejoong yang hanya terdiam tak turun dari mobilnya.

"jae, kita sudah sampai" yoochun menyadarkan lamunannya, jaejoong sedikit tergagap.

"n-ne, mianhae..." namja cantik itu buru-buru melepas seatbeltnya dan turun dari mobil itu.

Melihat jaejoong yang terburu-buru, yoochun pun ikut turun dan menghampiri namja cantik itu disisi mobilnya yang lain.

"ini sudah malam, masuklah..." yoochun menyentuh bahu jaejoong, jaejoong menatap tangan yoochun yang ada dibahunya itu.

"yoochun-ah, mianhae... tapi aku lebih nyaman jika kau memperlakukanku biasa saja, tak lebih... kumohon" jaejoong menurunkan lengan yoochun dibahunya, yoochun kini menatap mata bulat namja cantik yang disukainya itu.

"hanya teman? kau tahu aku begitu menyukaimu?"

"arraseo, tapi aku tak ingin membuat komitmen apapun denganmu" jaejoong menatapnya menyesal, dia sangat takut... tapi ntahlah apa yang ditakutkannya saat ini.

"jae, kumohon..." yoochun menatapnya harap, jaejoong menggeleng.

"kita bisa memulainya dengan pertemanan saja, bagaimana?" jaejoong kali ini menunjukan senyumannya, senyuman yang membuat siapa saja akan terpana olehnya.

"pertemanan?" yoochun menyakinkan, jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyuman dibibirnya, yoochun pun terlihat menimbang.

"baiklah, kita teman sekarang..." yoochun balas tersenyum padanya, namun tak lama, namja **cassanova** itu seperti membeku ditempatnya saat jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

Grepp...

"gomawo..." namja cantik itu memeluknya, sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat dibibir cherrynya, yoochun yang semula masih terkejut itupun kini mulai membalas pelukan jaejoong itu.

"teman, terdengar aneh untukku tapi yasudah..."

"hmm ne, kita tem-" perkataan jaejoong tiba-tiba terhenti.

"..." namja cantik itu mematung terkejut, dia membulatkan matanya, sementara yoochun yang ada dihadapannya terdiam karenanya.

Jaejoong menatap sosok itu...

Tubuhnya terlihat membeku ditempatnya dengan tatapan yang menatap lurus kedepan, sontak yoochun ikut menoleh dan melihat arah pandangan jaejoong.

"..yunho..." jaejoong membeku ditempatnya, sampai...

Tap...

Grepp...

Sebuah pelukan hangat itu tiba-tiba merasuk tubuhnya, begitu hangat sampai jaejoong merasa akan tenggelam ditengah kehangatan itu.

"**kau milikku, saranghae...**"

Chu~

.

.

.

Perlahan yunho mulai melepakan ciumannya, ditatapnya wajah jaejoong yang masih terlihat menunjukan keterkejutannya, sementara yoochun masih mematung ditempatnya.

"kka..." tiba-tiba yunho menarik lengan jaejoong menuju mobilnya, namja cantik itu hanya menurut saat yunho membawanya kedalam mobilnya.

Namun...

Saat akan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk jaejoong, yunho melihat sosok itu yeoja yang lebih tua darinya yang nyaris tertabraknya saat itu kini berdiri tak jauh darinya dan jaejoong.

"..noona..." gumam jaejoong menatap yeoja itu - hyemi.

"masuklah..." yunho tak mempedulikan sekitarnya lagi dan tetap menyuruh jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Hyemi terdiam ditempatnya atau lebih tepatnya memaku ditempatnya saat dengan mudahnya adik laki-lakinya itu masuk kedalam mobil yunho.

Hingga tak lama hyemi bahkan yoochun pun melihat mobil yunho yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

"..michiseo..." umpat yoochun namun masih dapat didengar oleh hyemi, hyemi sendiripun hanya terdiam tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengannya.

Hanya saja...

Dia menghela nafasnya dalam, adik laki-lakinya pergi begitu saja dengan namja itu - yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap gelisah kearah jalanan yang semakin sepi dan gelap karena tak ada cahaya penerangan apapun selain lampu dari mobil yunho.

Dilihatnya yunho yang hanya melajukan mobilnya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, namja cantik itu menatap ragu pada yunho sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"yunh, kita akan kemana?" tanyanya begitu ragu, pasalnya yunho hanya diam tak berkata apapun, dan itu malah semakin membuat jaejoong tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ckiittt...

Yunho tiba-tiba menepikan mobilnya disebuah jalanan sepi nan gelap itu, jaejoong terdiam karenanya, namja cantik itu lalu kembali menatap ragu padanya.

"yunho, katakan sesuatu..."

Tap...

Srakk...

Yunho membuka seatbeltnya kemudian meraih tengkuk jaejoong, jaejoong langsung terdiam dengan mata membulat saat yunho tiba-tiba membungkam bibir cherrynya dengan bibirnya, namja cantik itu memukul dada yunho.

"..mmpckp...yunh..." pagutan bibir yunho terlalu kasar dan memaksanya, namun seperti tak mendengarnya yunho malah semakin kasar melumat bibirnya.

"..yunh...hentikanm..." jaejoong hampir kehabisan nafasnya, tangannya masih memukul bahu yunho berontak, namja cantik itu lalu menggigit bibir yunho dan...

"..mmpp...yunh...hhh..." namja cantik itu berhasil mendorong tubuh yunho lalu...

Plakk...

Dengan sadarnya jaejoong menampar pipi yunho, nafas namja cantik itu terengah setelah tadi melawan pagutan namja tampan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan? kau menakutiku" marah jaejoong dengan nafas tak teraturnya, yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tak sedikitpun namja tampan itu menatap padanya, dia kembali ke jok mobilnya lalu diam tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"..." jaejoong menatap tak percaya padanya, inilah pertama kalinya jaejoong merasa itu bukan yunho yang dikenalnya, jaejoong sudah akan memalingkan wajahnya kembali saat namja cantik itu mendengar suara yunho yang memanggilnya.

"jaejoongie..."

"..."

Jaejoong terdiam, mata bulatnya hanya menatap pada yunho yang kini menunjukan tatapan yang sulit diartikannya.

"..." kini suasana diantara mereka menghening, tak ada yang bersuara apapun lagi.

Namja cantik itu masih menunggu yunho melanjutkan perkataannya, namun semakin lama menatap padanya, jaejoong merasakan perasaan lain yang menyusup kedalam hatinya.

Perasaan sakit saat dia melihat tatapan mata yunho yang tak bisa diartikannya itu.

Grepp...

"..m-mianhae..." namja cantik itu lalu memeluk yunho erat, dia tak tahu tapi saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk tubuh yunho.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ataupun keadaan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi diantara mereka, jaejoong hanya ingin memeluk tubuh yunho.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya didada yunho, menahan semua isakannya dan tetap memeluk namja yang dicintainya itu, dan tak lama sampai jaejoong merasakan lengan yunho yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"yunnie, mianhae..." yunho lalu mengecup lama puncak kepala namja cantiknya itu.

"nol saranghanda... jaejoongie" jaejoong memejamkan matanya mendengar pernyataan cinta yunho, dan untuk selanjutnya namja cantik itu sedikit membuka bibirnya saat bibir namja tampan itu menyentuh bibir cherrynya.

"..mmphh..." tak ada pagutan kasar ataupun memaksa lagi, hanya ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang membimbing keduanya dalam pagutan itu.

"saranghae boo..."

"nado saranghae yunnie..."

.

.

.

**Satu minggu berlalu...**

.

Kepanikan itu tak terjadi dikeluarga jung saja, bahkan kini mrs kim terlihat tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini yunho dan jaejoong belum kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing, baik keluarga jung maupun kim kini dihadapkan pada kekhawatiran yang sama.

"kenapa seperti ini..." mrs kim memijat keningnya, dia tak pernah berpikir jika yunho akan membawa jaejoong pergi bersamanya.

"yunho tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" kali ini mrs jung yang menunjukan kekhawatiran-nya, dia sungguh tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan putranya kali ini.

"..hikss... yunho, d-dia tak mungkin membawa jaejoong ditengah kondisinya sekarang..." mrs jung mulai menangis, mr jung disampingnya hanya bisa memeluk menenangkannya.

"mungkin tak sekarang tapi mereka pasti akan pulang" mr jung masih menaruh kepercayaan pada putra sulungnya itu.

Lalu jiyeon...

'**aku tak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan kita, kau boleh membenciku atau memukulku sekalipun, tapi kumohon... aku tak bisa mengelak perasaanku lagi terhadapnya**'

Jiyeon tak hentinya menangis mengingat perkataan yunho padanya... semuanya sudah terjadi dan yunho benar-benar pergi darinya.

"chagi, uljimma..." mrs park - ummanya jiyeon, mengusap pelan rambut hitam panjang putri sulungnya itu, ada perasaan kecewa saat yunho yang merupakan tunangan putrinya kini malah mencampakan putrinya itu.

Jika bisa mungkin dia tak akan pernah membiarkan yunho mencampakan putrinya begitu saja namun sekali lagi apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Sama seperti putrinya ataupun anggota keluarga jung bahkan keluarga kim yang lain, mereka semua tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Bahkan kedua ponsel yunho dan jaejoong tak ada yang bisa dihubungi satu pun, kedua ponsel itu dinon-aktifkan dengan sengaja hingga tak bisa dilacak oleh siapapun.

Mereka semua terdiam tak menyangka jika keadaannya akan menjadi seperti itu.

Lalu namja imut disana - junsu, nampak menghela nafasnya... dia tak pernah menyangkanya sedikitpun, itu sangatlah mengejutkannya.

"aku tak percaya jika mereka berdua lebih memilih melanjutkan cinta mereka ditempat lain, tanpa kita" junsu lalu tertunduk, sama seperti yang lainnya diapun merasa sangat sedih.

"mungkin yunho dan jae hyung butuh waktu berdua, kita pun tak boleh asal menuduh..." kali ini changmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"..m..mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

**Ditempat lain... ditempat itu...**

.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum merasakan pelukan hangat namja tampan dibelakangnya, disana ditempat itu hanya ada mereka, tak ada yang lainnya.

"yunh, ini sangat indah tapi tidakkah kau merindukan keluarga kita?" namja cantik itu - kim jaejoong, mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dibiarkannya kepalanya yang menyandar dibahu namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu, namja tampan itu - jung yunho, hanya menggeleng.

"tidak, ini lebih baik..." yunho memeluk jaejoong begitu erat, jaejoong sendiri menggengam tangan yunho yang melingkar diperutnya itu.

"tapi kupikir semua orang akan sangat khawatir, bagaimana ummamu?"

Yunho seperti tak ingin menjawab, tangannya terulur kemudian meraih pinggang jaejoong.

Srett...

Chu~

Namja tampan itu membalikan tubuh jaejoong kemudian mengecup lalu mengulum bibir cherry jaejoong dengan lembut, jaejoong kemudian mengalungkan tangannya dileher yunho.

"..mmphh... hh..." keduanya mulai melepaskan pagutan itu, jaejoong tersenyum pada namja tampan yang dicintainya itu, tapi... itu tak berlangsung lama, raut wajah namja cantik itu tiba-tiba mengeruh.

"kau masih menyukai jiyeon? aku tak ingin berbagi cinta dengannya..." jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat mengatakannya, yunho mengecup bibir itu pelan sebelum dia menjawabnya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku masih menyukainya jika hatiku saja sudah dicuri olehmu"

"yunnie..." jaejoong memainkan telunjuknya didada yunho, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah karena malu.

"mungkin kau yang menyukai yoochun" yunho tersenyum mengejek padanya, sontak saja jaejoong langsung memukul dada namja tampannya itu.

"tidak, jangan asal menuduh" jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku bicara fakta, sayang..." yunho menyentil hidung bangir jaejoong, namja cantik itu kini semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jika aku sudah mencuri hatimu, lalu kau sebut hatiku apa? kau sudah sangat mencuri hatiku bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama kita" jaejoong menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"..maafkan aku, apa terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu..." yunho menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, jaejoong lalu terdiam didalam pelukan namja tampannya itu.

Mereka terdiam didalam posisi itu cukup lama, jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya didada yunho, tangan yunho memeluknya erat.

"kau ingin pulang bukan? kita akan pulang..." yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada jaejoong, dia membelai pipi namja cantik itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"b..benarkah?" namja cantik itu menatapnya diam seperti enggan jika dia pergi dari tempat mereka itu.

Yunho menyelipkan poni hitam jaejoong disela telinga namja cantik itu, keduanya lalu diam saling bertukar pandang, sampai...

"..y..yunnie..." tatapan namja cantik itu berubah redup, dia menggigit bibirnya.

Jaejoong tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, bisa dilihatnya jika cairan merah kental itu tiba-tiba menetes dihidung yunho.

"hidungmu berdarah, t-tunggu..." jaejoong tersenyum, tapi... bersamaan dengan itu air mata namja cantik itu mengalir.

Jaejoong meraih sapu tangan disaku celananya lalu menghapus dan mencoba menghentikan aliran cairan merah itu.

"bibirmu... pucat..." jaejoong menyentuh bibir yunho, namun bukan dengan tangannya tapi melainkan dengan bibir cherrynya.

Tak peduli jika darah dihidung yunho ikut mengotori wajahnya dia tetap menautkan bibirnya dibibir yunho, yunho sendiri kini memejamkan matanya kemudian dia mendekap pinggang namja cantiknya itu.

Srett...

Yunho menjauhkan tubuh jaejoong hingga kedua bibir itu tak bertautan lagi, diusapnya sisa cairan merah disekitar bibir jaejoong itu, tak hanya itu... yunho pun menghapus lelehan air mata namja cantiknya itu.

"kenapa menangis? kau terlihat jelek..."

Srakk...

Grep...

"yunnie, saranghae... jeongmal saranghae..."

"..." yunho terdiam dengan pelukan tiba-tiba jaejoong itu, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena namja tampan itu langsung balas memeluknya lembut.

"yunnie, jangan ditinggalkan aku... aku tak akan menangis lagi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku-"

"jangan katakan apapun lagi, aku tak akan kemana-mana..."

"y-yakseok?" jaejoong terdiam menatapnya.

"nde..."

Yunho lalu mencium puncak kepala jaejoong, dalam hatinya dia sendiripun tak yakin dengan janji yang diucapkannya itu.

Tapi untuk saat ini biarkanlah seperti itu, biarkan dia dan jaejoong menikmati kebersamaan mereka, kebersamaan sebelum dia... mereka... harus menyerah pada takdir.

Takdir...

Satu kata yang membuat yunho diam seketika, takdir seperti apa yang akan dijalankannya, namja tampan itu hanya terdiam, dia mendekap tubuh jaejoong semakin hangat.

"saranghae..."

"nado saranghae..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**END**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Lil Angst**

**EPILOG - Part A**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

.

.

Seorang namja kecil berusia tiga tahun berlarian didalam rumah besar nan mewah itu, tapi tak hanya itu namja bermata musang serta berbibir semerah cherry itu membawa miniatur gajah mainannya ditangannya.

"..moonbin-ah, jangan lari-lari..."

"..ani... binnie mau main gajah dilual..."

Namja kecil itu berbicara dengan cadelnya lalu membawa miniatur mainan gajah itu keluar rumahnya membuat yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mainnya nanti lagi, kau lupa hari ini kita akan kemana?" moonbin kecil kini menatap yeoja itu seakan berpikir, membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum gemas padanya.

"kelumah halmoni, mommy?" moonbin memiringkan kepalanya lucu, membuat yeoja itu - park jiyeon, mengangguk padanya.

Jiyeon kemudian menggendong moonbin kedalam pangkuannya, hari ini hari minggu... hari dimana semenjak tiga tahun ini menjadi rutinitas mereka untuk suatu hal.

"kalian sudah siap?" seorang namja flamboyan menghampiri keduanya, moonbin menoleh lalu berseru riang padanya.

"daddy..." moonbin merentangkan tangannya kearah namja flamboyan itu, jiyeon hanya menggeleng kecil lalu membiarkan moonbin digendong olehnya.

"pelan-pelan binnie-ah" jiyeon menepuk pantat kecil moonbin, moonbin hanya terkekeh lucu.

Mereka bertiga sedikit melemparkan candaan sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, moonbin seperti biasa meminta duduk dijok belakang mobil **kedua orangtuanya** itu... namja kecil itu memang senang duduk disana karena memudahkannya untuk bermain dengan mainannya.

"wonnie, kita sebaiknya kerumah jung umma saja dulu..."

"ani, **mereka** menunggu kita..."

Jiyeon kini menatap suaminya - namja flamboyan yang tak lain memang siwon itu hanya sedikit memaksakan senyumannya saat menjawab pernyataan istrinya.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya, jiyeon menghela nafas mengalah saja pada suaminya hingga tak lama saat mobil suaminya itu tiba-tiba berhenti, siwon lalu menatapnya.

"tunggulah, aku akan membeli buket bunga disana..."

"ne, aku akan menunggu disini..."

Mobil siwon yang memang sudah jauh dari kediaman mereka berhenti disebuah toko bunga kecil dipinggir jalan, sebuah toko bunga yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"aku tak akan lama..." siwon tersenyum pada istrinya itu sebelum keluar dari mobilnya untuk membeli buket bunga, moonbin yang melihatnya keluar langsung memanggilnya.

"daddy, ikut..." moonbin langsung menurunkan miniatur gajahnya dan beranjak mendekat pada siwon, siwon hanya terkekeh lalu menggendong namja kecil itu turun bersamanya.

"kalian ini..." jiyeon hanya menggeleng melihat keduanya, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja didalam mobil.

Jiyeon menghela nafasnya, didalam kaca mobil itu tatapannya tertuju pada dua orang namja yang memang mengisi hari-harinya - siwon dan moonbin.

Dapat dilihatnya jika siwon begitu menyayangi moonbin, begitupun dengan dirinya... namun dibalik itu jiyeon pun dapat melihat kesedihan dimata suaminya, kesedihan yang sama yang dirasakannya saat menatap mata namja kecil yang notabenenya **anak mereka.**

Tap...

Srakk...

Hingga tak lama jiyeon tak menyadari jika kedua orang itu sudah kembali masuk kedalam mobil, dia langsung menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir itu.

"sini, duduk sama mommy" moonbin mengangguk saat jiyeon memeluknya dan mendudukan tubuh kecilnya dipangkuannya, jiyeon memeluknya hangat.

"oh tidak, kita sudah sangat terlambat..." siwon sedikit mendramatisir keadaan dan membuat moonbin terkekeh, namja flamboyan itu mencubit gemas hidung lancip moonbin.

"kau begitu tampan lalu menggemaskan..." moonbin hanya terkekeh senang mendapat pujian.

.

.

.

Hamparan tanah luas menyambut mereka, moonbin kecil kini berdiri diantara siwon dan juga jiyeon, namun saat tangan siwon mengapit lengannya moonbin langsung menatapnya polos.

"..kka..." siwon mulai menuntunnya masuk kedalam area hamparan tanah nan luas itu, jiyeon disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

Moonbin melihat kesekeliling hamparan tanah itu dan hanya ada tanda salip sejauh matanya memandang.

Namja kecil itu mengerti bahkan sudah sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya... tatapan matanya terlihat lurus kedepan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu hingga...

Srakk...

Moonbin melepaskan tangan siwon lalu berlari dengan langkah kecilnya kearah tanah dengan tanda salip disana.

"**..umma... appa...**" langkahnya terhenti, dia menatap tanah atau lebih tepatnya dua gundukan tanah dihadapannya hingga tak lama hidung lancipnya mulai memerah.

Namja kecil itu terdiam menatap lurus kearah dua tanda salip itu.

.

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, yunho terus saja mengelak saat aku memintanya untuk pulang, apa dia berpikir untuk tinggal disini? bagaimanapun keluarga kami pasti akan khawatir, lagipula itu tak mungkin jika kami hidup seperti ini.

"..yunnie..." aku menarik-narik ujung bajunya, akan lebih baik jika kami pulang kerumah.

"wae?" dia hanya menatapku santai, aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"sampai kapan kita seperti ini? bukankah kau bilang kita bisa menghadapinya bersama?"

Sesaat yunho hanya menatap padaku, sampai suara bassnya kembali terdengar ditelingaku.

"kemarilah..." dia menepuk pahanya sendiri.

Sedikit ragu namun akhirnya aku menghampirinya lalu duduk diatas pangkuannya seperti apa yang diperintahkannya, aku hanya terdiam.

Yunho membelai wajahku lalu mengecup bibirku dengan sangat lembut, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak hatiku untuk jatuh terhadapnya.

'aku mencintaimu, yun...' bisikku dalam hati lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Ini sungguh sangat indah tapi akan jauh lebih indah jika aku berbagi keindahan ini dengan keluargaku, sahabatku lalu orang-orang disekitarku.

Bukannya disini, di Pulau tanpa penghuni ini...

Cukup lama kami terdiam diposisi ini, sampai kudengar ketukan pintu dari song halmoni, aku lalu buru-buru beranjak dari pangkuan yunho.

"ini pakaian kalian sudah kering" song halmoni masuk kedalam kamar kami, aku tersenyum.

"gomawo..." balasku padanya, usia halmoni mungkin hampir menginjak 70 puluh tahunan namun dia terlihat sangat sehat diusianya yang terbilang cukup lanjut.

Sejenak kami berinteraksi membicarakan beberapa hal, kehadiranku dan yunho seperti menjadi sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Halmoni bilang aku seperti cucunya, aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan menutupi mulutku dengan punggung tanganku, itu mengejutkan.

"baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja... tak usah sungkan"

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian setelah halmoni tak terlihat lagi aku langsung merapihkan semua pakaian kering yang dibawanya.

Lalu setelahnya aku langsung mendudukan diriku disamping yunho, itu menyebalkan... dia hanya diam saja sejak tadi, aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"mukamu kusut sekali"

Srett...

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, yunho merebahkan kepalanya dipahaku bahkan dia mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"tersenyumlah..." dia lalu mencubit pipiku, itu cukup keras.

"y-ya! sakit yun..." aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku sementara yunho malah tertawa keras menertawaiku.

Yunho masih tertawa dan aku yang masih menatap sebal padanya, dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuatku kesal terhadapnya.

"maafkan aku..." kali ini dia tersenyum hangat padaku, tapi tidak aku terlanjur sebal padanya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya aku kesal padanya hanya saja sedikit bermain-main dengannya tak buruk.

"terserah kau saja, aku mengantuk..." yunho malah memejamkan matanya dengan santai, aku menatapnya tak percaya, yunho menepuk pipiku sekilas dengan mata terpejamnya.

"aku ingin tidur, jangan menggangguku..."

"yunnie..."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku, aku tak mengerti dengannya tapi dua hari ini yunho sering sekali terlihat tidur bahkan disiang hari seperti ini, tapi baiklah...

"jaljayo..."

Chu~

.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu...

Kulihat yunho masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, aku mencoba bangkit untuk menyiapkan makan siang kami nanti, namun kuurungkan lagi saat melihatnya yang sangat terlelap, aku akan menunggunya hingga dia terbangun.

Kumainkan poni-poni rambutnya dan tersenyum saat menyadari ketampanannya, namja chinguku... bolehkan seperti itu?

Yunho tak pernah memintaku menjadi kekasihnya namun perlakuannya cukup membuatku yakin kalau kami dalam hubungan seperti itu, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Hingga 10 menit berlalu...

Aku menghela nafasku, lama sekali yunho tertidur.

Menunggunya tidur membuatku ikut mengantuk, dia begitu pulas merebahkan kepalanya dipahaku, tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh rahang kokohnya.

Dia sangat tampan, ya Tuhan aku begitu mencintainya dan aku tahu jika diapun mencintaiku, aku menatapnya lama hingga tak terasa lima belas menit sudah berlalu.

Itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam berlalu, apa aku bangunkan saja? aku meletakan tanganku dipipinya dan mengelusnya perlahan, sedikit sentuhan biasanya yunho langsung terbangun.

Tanganku menyentuhnya sedikit menekannya untuk membangunkannya yang tertidur seperti beruang, namun tak ada respon.

"..yunnie..." aku memanggilnya berharap yunho akan bangun, tanganku kembali menepuk pipinya.

"yunh... yunnie..." kali ini aku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"..." tak ada respon, aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"yunnie-ah..." panggilku lagi padanya.

"..."

"yunh..."

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Ini sungguh tak lucu, yunho sama sekali tak membuka matanya bahkan saat aku mulai untuk menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"yunnie, ini tak lucu... bangun atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini"

"..." tak ada respon sedikitpun.

Aku terdiam, sungguh ini sangat tak lucu... aku menatapnya yang masih terlihat pulas diatas pahaku.

"yunnie, irrona..." sedikit kencang aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya tapi tetap tak ada respon, saat aku memegang kelopak matanya, tak bergerak.

"yunnie... jangan menakutiku, yun bangun..." aku mulai panik mendapati dirinya yang tak kunjung membuka matanya, jika ini lelucon aku akan benar-benar marah padanya.

Tapi jika tidak...

Air mataku mulai mengalir deras, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"..yunnie irrona, jebal..." aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya keras, kurasakan hembusan nafas dihidungnya sangatlah pelan.

Aku mulai ketakutan sendiri ditengah rasa ketakutanku, kenapa seperti ini... aku terus saja menepuk lalu menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"..yunnie... yunnie..." tangisku tak terkendali dan cukup keras, lalu tak lama sampai suara pintu terdengar terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"astaga, ada apa jae?" song halmoni masuk kedalam kamar kami, aku menggeleng dengan air mata yang berurai deras, halmoni mendekati kami.

Mata halmoni tertuju pada yunho yang masih menutup matanya dipangkuanku, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan yunho seperti memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"halmoni pernah melihat yunho meminum sesuatu, mungkin itu obatnya"

"m-mwo?" aku tak mampu mencerna perkataan halmoni.

"didalam tas itu, disana yunho menyimpannya..."

Dengan segera aku meletakan kepala yunho yang ada dipangkuanku dan digantikan dengan bantal yang dibawa halmoni.

Plukk...

Sebuah botol plastik terjatuh saat tanganku masuk mencari 'obat' yang dimaksudkan halmoni itu, namun bersamaan dengan jatuhnya botol itu... beberapa tablet pil terjatuh berserakan disana.

Dengan panik aku langsung memungutnya, air mataku tak terbendung lagi aku bahkan berlari seperti orang gila mengambil air yang tergeletak diatas nakas dekat lemari itu.

"yunnie-ah, yun..." aku menghampirinya, memasukan tablet pil itu kedalam mulutnya.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja bahkan aku tak tahu jika tablet pil itu tertelan atau tidak, air mataku jatuh semakin deras.

Halmoni meraih botol obat itu lalu membaca tulisan label yang ada dikemasan botol itu, aku membeku... membeku saat halmoni menggumamkan sesuatu.

**Kanker otak...**

Tubuhku mematung seketika, tatapan mataku sontak menatap tak percaya halmoni, halmoni lalu kini beralih menatap yunho.

"ini obat untuk kanker otak, penahan rasa sakitnya... mengejutkan, dia masih terlalu muda tapi-"

"halmoni!" untuk pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan nada tinggi padanya, air mataku tak ingin berhenti dipelupuk mataku.

Song halmoni mendekatiku yang kini bersimpuh didekat sofa yang ditempati yunho itu, dia mengusap kepalaku.

"percayalah, yunho akan baik-baik saja..."

"..." ini tak mungkin, air mataku terus saja mengalir.

"tanyakan padanya nanti, halmoni akan membuat obat herbal untuknya..."

Srakk...

Halmoni beranjak dari tempatnya, membiarkan aku kembali sendiri dengan semua tangisan lalu ketakutanku.

.

.

.

Tak seperti tadi kini air mataku hanya mengalir begitu saja, tak ada isakan maupun tangis pilu yang keluar dibibirku.

Air mata itu hanya mengalir tanpa suara.

Aku tak mengerti, aku ingin marah, aku ingin menangis menjerit.

Inilah pertama kalinya aku mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini... air mataku mengalir deras.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya begitu erat, diapun tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan namja cantiknya.

"aku tak apa, berhentilah menangis..." yunho begitu menyesal membuat namja yang begitu dicintainya menangis karenanya.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, jaejoong malah semakin terisak dengan tubuh bergetarnya, dia ingin marah, menangis lalu menjerit, tangannya memukul dada yunho.

Kecewa tentu saja karena dia merasa yunho menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu padanya, tapi rasa kecewa itu tak lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sesak didadanya.

Penyakit itu... kanker otak...

Jaejoong tak mampu memukul yunho lagi, air matanya mengalir mengingat kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkannya, bahkan jaejoong tak tahu sejak kapan yunho menderita penyakit mengerikan itu.

"itu sudah sejak lama, jangan khawatir... kau lihat aku masih bertahan sampai saat ini"

"y-yun..." jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata memerah karena tangisnya, yunho tersenyum memaksakan senyumannya.

Namja tampan itu lalu mencium bibir jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan sisa-sisa air mata dimatanya.

"..nghh..." jaejoong melenguh tertahan, dirasakannya tubuhnya yang terdorong kebelakang, tangannya melingkar sempurna saat tubuh namja tampannya mulai menindih tubuhnya.

Erangan halus itu begitu saja lolos dibibir cherrynya, tangan yunho perlahan mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh jaejoong.

"..ahh..." erang jaejoong saat yunho menggigit nipplenya, suasana kamar sempit itu kini mulai memanas, kedua tubuh polos itu semakin melekat satu sama lain.

Hingga erangan dan desahan semakin menggema saat keduanya menyatukan tubuh mereka, jaejoong memeluk tubuh yunho seiringan dengan hujaman yang dirasakannya.

That's yunjae first night...

.

.

.

Pagi itu baik yunho maupun jaejoong sudah membereskan pakaian mereka, keduanya berdiri didepan rumah penginapan itu, dua minggu benar-benar terasa sangat cepat untuk mereka.

"halmoni, terimakasih untuk semuanya..."

"ne, lain kali kalian datang lah kembali, halmoni akan sangat menunggu"

"kami mengerti..."

Dan setelah berpamitan pada nenek lanjut usia itu, keduanya berbalik meninggalkan rumah yang hampir dua minggu ini mereka tempati.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat merasakan tangan yunho mengapit tangannya erat, dia ingat saat pertama kali mereka mengunjungi pulau tanpa penghuni itu.

'ini seperti mimpi' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menatap tangan yunho yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dan hangat.

Bahkan saat mereka terjebak dipulau tersebut, jaejoong sudah sangat menyukai yunho, namja cantik itu tersenyum mengingatnya.

"joongie, tidak kah kau melupakan sesuatu?" yunho menghentikan langkahnya membuatnya terpaksa mengikutinya menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaejoong menatapnya tak mengerti lalu menggeleng menggemaskan, sontak yunho langsung mencubit hidung bangirnya.

"kau melupakan hutangmu, chagi..." yunho lagi-lagi menyentil hidung jaejoong, namja cantik itu langsung terdiam seketika.

"itu... aku tidak punya uang sekarang" jaejoong lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, disaat seperti ini yunho masih membahas masalah hutangnya yang sudah lama.

"hutang tetap hutang, kau harus membayarnya atau tidak..." yunho seperti sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya.

Jaejoong sudah menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan perkataan yunho padanya, yunhopun mulai menunjukan seringainya.

"aku terpaksa melaporkanmu ke polisi karena lari dari hutang..."

"mwo?" jaejoong nampak tak percaya sementara yunho sudah menatap menyeringai pada-nya, jaejoong lalu memukul perut yunho.

"aku bisa melaporkanmu balik" jaejoong menatapnya sengit, yunho tak ingin kalah lalu dia balas menatap jaejoong.

"aku akan melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan penculikan dan pemerkosaan"

"MWO?" kali ini yunho yang membulatkan matanya, jaejoong terkekeh puas mendapati namja chingunya terkejut seperti itu.

"kau bahkan menyentuhku lebih dari satu kali" jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada yunho, yunho tertegun ditempatnya - sweatdrop.

Melihat yunho yang seperti itu dengan sengaja namja cantik itu membasahi bibirnya dengan salivanya lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri menggoda yunho.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena yunho langsung mendorongnya pada pohon itu lalu melumat bibirnya penuh.

"bagaimana jika aku memperkosamu disini, hmm..."

"tidak, disini sangat tidak nyaman..."

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya dileher yunho lalu mereka kembali berciuman dengan sangat dalam diantara pohon-pohon hutan itu.

"my naugthy joongie..." yunho melahap habis bibir semerah cherry itu, jaejoong tersenyum dibalik lumatan yunho dibibirnya.

'ini... lebih baik daripada kami terus terlarut didalam kesedihan itu...'

.

.

.

'**maafkan kami karena telah membuat semuanya khawatir, kami pulang sekarang dan kami menunggu semuanya dikediaman jung**'

.

.

Mr & mrs jung, mr & mrs kim, hyemi, lalu jiyeon yang ditemani siwon menunggu kedua orang yang sudah lama mereka tunggu itu, bahkan kini junsu pun ikut datang dengan changmin bersamanya.

Baru saja junsu akan mengeluarkan suaranya sampai suara bass yang sudah sangat dikenal keluarga jung terdengar disana, mereka sontak menoleh kearah suara itu.

"yun/ jae..." mereka seperti mematung ditempatnya terlebih saat melihat tangan yunho yang menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

"oppa..." jiyeon tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi lalu menghampiri dua sosok itu, tatapan matanya terlihat memerah menahan tangis hingga tak lama sampai...

Plakk...

Bukan yunho yang jiyeon tampar, melainkan jaejoong... semuanya menatap terkejut padanya terlebih yunho.

Tangan yunho melepaskan tangannya ditangan jaejoong lalu dia mencengkram lengan jiyeon yang menampar pipi jaejoong itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" yunho kini terlihat marah, jaejoong disampingnya walaupun merasa terkejut dan sakit dipipinya, dia menahan lengan yunho untuk menghentikannya.

Jiyeon menatapnya tak suka sampai yeoja itu melihat sebuah bite yang terlihat begitu jelas dileher putih jaejoong.

"kau begitu murahan kim jaejoong" jiyeon menatap jijik pada jaejoong, semua orang disana seperti terdiam tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, "kau mengatakan itu karena aku tahu jika yunho tak pernah menyentuhmu, aku kasihan padamu" bibir jaejoong bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya, perkataan yang sungguh berani dikatakan oleh jaejoong, namun dilain pihak jiyeon seperti tak terima dengannya.

Tangannya terkepal menahan emosinya, bukan hanya telah merebut yunho namun jaejoong sudah sangat mempermalukannya, lalu mengapa jika hubungannya dengan yunho dulu tak sampai sejauh itu.

"karena aku tak semurah kau, kim jae-"

"hentikan! kalian sungguh kekanakan, jiyeon-ah, aku begitu menghormatimu dan begitupun dengan sekarang lalu jae... kau mengerti kenapa kita disini saat ini..."

Semuanya ikut terdiam karenanya, jiyeon menggigit bibirnya, yunho sama sekali memang tak pernah berniat untuk menyentuhnya, yeoja itu tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"..maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, terdengar jahat tapi akan lebih jahat jika aku tetap mempertahankanmu sementara hatiku untuk jaejoong..."

"yunho..." mrs jung menggelengkan kepalanya, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil pada ummanya itu, mrs jung kemudian terdiam.

"jika umma menyayangiku, umma akan menerima keputusanku dan tentu saja menerima jaejoong" kali ini jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"kenapa kami harus menerimanya..."

"karena putra kalian begitu mencintainya... umma, appa... maafkan aku"

Mendengar semua penjelasan yunho membuat hati jiyeon terasa teriris-iris, air matanya tak bisa untuk ditahannya.

Lalu jaejoong...

"joongie, aku merindukanmu..." jaejoong dikejutkan dengan pelukan junsu yang tiba-tiba, namja cantik itu tertegun mendapat pelukan dari sahabatnya.

"hyung bogoshipo..." seulas senyuman terlihat dibibir lebar changmin, melihat kedua orang itu hati jaejoong sedikit nyaman.

"..nado bogoshipo..." jaejoong balas memeluk junsu sahabatnya, dia tersenyum kecil.

Hingga tak lama sampai jaejoong melihat kedua orangtuanya dan kakak perempuannya ikut menghampirinya, namja cantik itu lalu melepas pelukan junsu dan balik memeluk orang-orang terdekatnya itu.

"maafkan aku, umma appa noona..."

"kau begitu mencintainya?"

"n-ne, mianhae..."

Jaejoong kemudian menatap mr & mrs kim lalu hyemi, dia sudah sangat siap dengan cercaan ataupun amukan ketiga orang itu khususnya ummanya sendiri - mrs kim.

Namun apa yang didapatkannya cukup jauh dengan apa yang dibayangkannya, mr & mrs kim tersenyum padanya.

"jika itu keputusanmu, kami hanya berpesan jangan pernah menyesali semuanya..."

"umma... appa..." jaejoong langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya, hyemi lalu menepuk pipi adik laki-lakinya itu, jaejoong tersenyum malu padanya.

Hari itu, dirumah itu terlalu banyak kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan dan mengubah semua orang, yunho yang melihatnya lalu menghampiri jaejoong bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"kalian saling mencintai, apa yang bisa kami lakukan..."

"tapi ini tak adil untukku..." jiyeon menahan air matanya, itu semua sungguh menyesakannya tapi sekali lagi... semuanya akan lebih terluka jika yunho tetap mempertahankan ikatannya dengannya - jiyeon.

"jiyeon-ah, kau tahu jika siwon sudah menyukaimu sejak lama?" yunho tersenyum padanya.

Baik jiyeon maupun siwon seperti terdiam ditempatnya, siwon yang memang ada disana, dia menatap terkejut pada sahabatnya.

"hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya dengan baik, buatlah dia mencintaimu..."

"a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"kalian sudah sangat dekat, aku tak perlu menjelaskannya"

"..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat yunho mengantarnya kesekolahnya namun saat yunho ikut turun dan mengikuti jaejoong sampai dipintu gerbang Dongbang High School, keduanya dikejutkan dengan seseorang.

"yoochun-ah..." namja **cassanova** itu menghampiri keduanya, dengan secara refleks jaejoong terdiam dibalik tubuh yunho.

"bukan kah kita teman jae? lalu kau... apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" namja yang tak lain memang yoochun itu menatap tajam namun kecewa pada yunho.

Yunho hanya memaksakan senyumnya pada namja yang memang sahabat dekatnya itu, kini semua orang seperti sudah mengetahui rahasia yang dia sendiripun sebenarnya tak ingin membuat orang-orang terdekatnya mengetahuinya.

"kudengar kau akan kembali ke **virginia?**" yunho mengeluarkan suaranya tak berminat untuk membahas pernyataan yoochun sebelumnya padanya.

"begitulah, aku disini hanya untuk berpamitan pada kalian..."

"k-kenapa?" jaejoong kini bertanya padanya, apa dengan pergi semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, bagaimanapun jaejoong sedikit menyesalkan keputusan yoochun.

"kau pikir aku senang jika hanya menjadi penonton disini?" namja **cassanova **itu menatapnya lalu jaejoong pun balas menatapnya.

"aku sudah mengatakan beberapa kali jika junsu menyukaimu"

"dia bersama shim changmin sekarang, sudahlah... aku tak ingin memperburuk keadaan, kau seharusnya bersyukur dengan kepergianku"

Yunho menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya itu tak habis pikir, dia pun tak pernah ingin untuk memanfaatkan kepergian yoochun, namja **cassanova** itu masihlah sahabatnya.

Tak lama yunho langsung menarik lengan jaejoong supaya namja cantik itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya menatap pada yoochun.

"jadi apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?" yunho menuntut keduanya, jaejoong tak pelak kini langsung menatap padanya.

Jaejoong sejenak berpikir jika yoochun tetap disini lalu berpacaran dengan junsu sahabatnya lalu bagaimana dengan changmin? jaejoong baru menyadari jika semuanya begitu rumit.

"aku tak tahu..." jaejoong malah tertunduk, baik yunho maupun yoochun kini menghela nafas mereka lalu saling melempar pandang.

"aku pergi, kuharap kau tak akan mengecewakannya" yoochun berkata pada yunho, ujung matanya menatap sekilas pada jaejoong, yunho hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

"masuklah, bell akan berbunyi..." yunho lalu mengecup puncak kepala jaejoong, jaejoong tersenyum padanya, tangannya tersimpan didada yunho.

"aku tahu, hati-hati..." jaejoong memeluk tubuh yunho untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

Bukannya melaju kesekolah itu - Shinki High School, yunho yang memang sudah memakai seragam resmi sekolahnya malah melajukan mobilnya kesebuah rumah sakit.

Ditengah perjalanan namja tampan itu tak hentinya memegangi kepalanya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya, dia masih mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada stir mobilnya.

Klekk...

Tap...

Sesampainya diparkiran rumah sakit yunho langsung turun dari mobilnya lalu masuk kearea rumah sakit itu, disana mrs jung sudah menunggunya.

"dokter sudah menunggumu" mrs jung menghampiri putranya itu, yunho hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti ummanya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan dokter pribadinya itu.

Mereka berdua sudah duduk dihadapan dokter han, dokter itu lalu mengelurakan map hasil pemeriksaan yunho dua hari yang lalu, namun seperti sudah diduganya jika hasil yang didapatnya tidaklah memuaskannya.

**Kanker otak stadium akhir...**

Dokter han mengeluarkan isi map yang berisi hasil scan dikepala yunho, hampir 12 tahun ini namja tampan itu memang berjuang untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

"apa tak ada lagi harapan untukku?" yunho bertanya padanya, mrs jung hanya terdiam kelu meskipun hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah katanya, namja tampan itu terdiam.

Yunho sudah tahu jika penyakitnya itu tak dapat sembuh dengan menjalankan sebuah operasi bahkan kemoterapi yang dijalaninya tak hanya membunuh sel kankernya namun juga ikut membunuh sel otaknya yang sehat.

Hanya tinggal menunggu, apa seperti itu takdir yang harus dijalankannya? yunho hanya terdiam ditempatnya, namun kini hanya satu nama yang kini melintas diotaknya.

Kim jaejoong...

Dia tak pernah merasakan ketakutannya akan kematiannya namun kini dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi, yunho tak ingin menyerah pada takdirnya meskipun takdir itu seperti sudah sangat memaksanya untuk menyerah.

Mrs jung hanya bisa terdiam dengan menahan air matanya, itu seperti sudah diperkirakannya sebelumnya, hanya saja dia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini merasakannya.

"baiklah, terimakasih..." yunho bangkit dari duduknya.

Dokter han dan mrs jung langsung menatap padanya, bahkan saat ini yunho seperti tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi dari dokter pribadinya itu.

Mrs jung membungkuk pamit pada dokter han lalu menyusul putranya keluar ruangan, dapat dilihatnya jika yunho hanya terdiam menyandar didinding rumah sakit.

"umma, bisakah aku menitipkan jaejoong padamu..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END ?**

.

.

Mood author lagi ga baik hhe pada minta epilog kan? ini epilognya padahal chapter 7 sengaja dibikin gantung hhe ini kepanjangan jadi dibagi dua part, lanjut?

**Review please... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Just Like Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosumin... park jiyeon, etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Lil Angst**

**EPILOG - Part B**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

**Still in Flashback...**

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja hingga tak terasa jika kelulusan mereka sudah ada didepan mata, baik yunho maupun jaejoong sama-sama akan menjalani kelulusan mereka tahun ini meskipun keduanya berada disekolah yang berbeda.

Saat itu jaejoong tengah bersama junsu dan changmin saat namja tampannya datang untuk menjemputnya, jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendapati kedatangannya.

"yun, kupikir kau akan menjemputku sore nanti" kaget jaejoong tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"hari ini adikku akan pulang kerumah jadi aku menjemputmu lebih awal" yunho kemudian menggandeng jaejoong bersamanya, tentu saja setelah keduanya pamit pada junsu dan changmin yang ada disana.

Seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama junho - jung junho, yang baru saja lahir beberapa hari yang lalu, yunho mengajak jaejoong untuk menengok junho dirumah sakit.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingatnya meskipun terselip sedikit perasaan sakit dihatinya, namja cantik itu mengerti sekarang mengapa yunho begitu menginginkan seorang adik terlebih seorang adik namja, jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya pada yunho.

Keduanya berjalan keparkiran Dongbang High School dimana mobil yunho terparkir, mereka masihlah menggunakan jas beserta kemeja resmi kelulusan mereka.

"adikku harus tahu bagaimana tampannya hyungnya..."

Jaejoong hanya memukul lengan namja chingunya itu, tampan? jaejoong mengakui itu, hanya saja rasanya yunho tak perlu menarsiskan diri seperti itu, yunho terkekeh padanya.

Keduanya lalu masuk kedalam mobil yunho dan sepanjang jalan namja cantik itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya hingga sampai tak terasa mobil mereka sudah sampai dipelantaran parkiran rumah sakit.

Cklekk...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan dapat dilihat mereka jika mrs jung disana tengah menggendong putra bungsunya - junho, disana terdapat jiyeon bersama siwon juga.

"oh kalian..." siwon langsung menatap yunho dan jaejoong bergantian, yunho lalu mengajak jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Hubungan namja cantik itu memanglah tak terlalu baik dengan jiyeon jadi saat ada yeoja itu, jaejoong akan berubah menjadi diam tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"bisakah kita bicara?" jiyeon membuka suaranya lalu menatap pada jaejoong, jaejoong kini langsung menatapnya sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu mengangguk.

Yunho membiarkan jaejoong dan jiyeon untuk bicara berdua sementara siwon dan mrs jung sudah menatap horor padanya, bagaimana jika jaejoong dan jiyeon saling jambak? yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan siwon dan ummanya itu.

Dan tak bisa ditutupi jika yunho memanglah mengenal jiyeon cukup baik, begitupun dengan yunho yang mengenal jaejoong meskipun baru satu tahun ini mereka saling mengenal.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Ditaman rumah sakit itu keduanya berbicara, jaejoong yang awalnya diam saja kini malah dia yang pertama memulai pembicaraan.

"mianhae, tak seharusnya aku masuk kedalam hubunganmu dan yunho..."

Jiyeon langsung menatap namja dihadapannya itu, kulit putih pucat lalu mata bulat nan indah dan belum lagi bibir merah cherry jaejoong, jiyeon mengakui jika jaejoong memang lah namja yang cantik.

Seorang namja yang bisa membuat tunangannya atau sekarang lebih tepatnya disebut mantan tunangannya berpaling darinya, jiyeon tersenyum miris.

"kau menang, kau yang mendapatkan yunho pada akhirnya" jiyeon menatap padanya, yeoja itu menunggu jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya namun jaejoong malah terdiam.

Namja cantik itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk jiyeon, disini sudah jelas jika jaejoong yang datang dan masuk kedalam hubungan jiyeon dan yunho namun disisi lain dia pun tak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya pada yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, jika saat ini jiyeon hanya berniat memancing kemarahannya, namja cantik itu lebih baik pergi ditempat itu.

"aku memang marah pada kalian tapi aku tak dapat membenci kalian terlebih jika membenci yunho, untuk saat ini... kuharap kalian bisa bahagia..."

Langkah jaejoong terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan jiyeon itu, dia sungguh tak menyangka jika jiyeon mengatakan perkataan itu untuknya dan tentu saja untuk yunho juga.

"terimakasih, seperti kata yunho aku pun akan berdoa untuk kebahagiamu dan siwon..."

"ne? y-yeah... t..terimakasih..." jiyeon nampak gagap karenanya.

.

.

.

Hari kini semakin larut dan jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 11 malam dikediaman jung, jaejoong terdiam diruang tengah kediaman mewah milik keluarga itu.

"ini sudah terlalu larut, kau menginap saja..." namja cantik menoleh kearah suara itu, dapat dilihatnya mr jung berdiri menghampirinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada pria paruh baya yang merupakan appa dari namja chingunya itu, keduanya lalu sedikit terlibat obrolan kecil bahkan mr jung sedikit takjub pada jaejoong yang kini berstatus teman dekat putranya itu.

Namja cantik itu tak hanya terlihat pintar dan cantik tapi dia juga begitu terlihat menghormati mr jung dan bahkan mrs jung.

"yunho sedang kekamar mandi, ahjussi..." ucap jaejoong saat mr jung bertanya dimana yunho saat itu, mr jung lalu mengangguk.

Hingga tak lama kemudian yunho datang menghampiri keduanya, seperti diduga mr jung jika putranya itu pastilah akan langsung mengantarkan jaejoong pulang kerumahnya, hanya saja mr jung merasa khawatir membiarkan putranya menyetir malam-malam seperti ini.

Yunho dan jaejoong saling bertatapan saat mr jung mengatakan kembali jika jaejoong lebih baik menginap saja daripada pulang.

"aku akan memberitahu umma jika aku akan menginap malam ini"

"kau yakin?" yunho tampak meyakinkannya lalu jaejoong mengangguk padanya.

Mr jung yang melihat keduanya kini merasa lebih tenang, karena setidaknya dia tidak terlalu dikhawatirkan dengan kekhawatirannya membiarkan kedua namja itu pergi ditengah kondisi malam yang sudah selarut itu.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian meninggalkan keduanya hingga kini hanya menyisakan yunho lalu jaejoong diruangan tengah itu.

"kka..." tanpa basa-basi lagi yunho langsung menarik lengan jaejoong untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas rumah mewah itu - kamar yunho.

Jaejoong langsung memundurkan tubuhnya saat lengan yunho membawanya masuk kedalam kamar namja tampan itu, jaejoong menggeleng.

"yun, kita belum menikah jadi tidak seharusnya kita tidur didalam kamar yang sama..."

"..." yunho seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, sadarkah jaejoong dengan perkataannya? bahkan keduanya sudah pernah melakukan hubungan ekhmm... bercinta.

Yunho kemudian menarik lengan jaejoong lalu menyudutkan namja cantik itu ketembok tak jauh darinya.

Tangan yunho menyusuri wajah putih mulusnya dengan begitu lembut lalu sesekali yunho bahkan mengendus wajah itu dengan hidungnya membuat jaejoong melenguh dibuatnya, namja tampan itu masihlah menggoda namja cantiknya.

"bagaimana kau berkata seperti itu jika kita pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini"

Namja tampan itu kemudian mengendus leher jaejoong membuat rangsangan kecil, jaejoong memejamkan matanya menahan desahannya.

Dia tahu jika saat ini mereka tengah berada dikediaman yunho lebih buruknya bahkan saat ini keduanya masih berada diluar kamar yunho yang siapapun dapat melihat aktivitas mereka itu, namun jaejoong kini malah mengalungkan tangannya dileher namja tampannya itu.

Membiarkan yunho menghisap lehernya sampai tak lama jaejoong merasa tubuhnya terangkat lalu dengan repleks jaejoong langsung melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang yunho.

Brukk...

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh jaejoong diatas ranjang kamarnya dengan tatapan matanya yang terus menatap namja cantiknya itu.

"too bad, tapi aku ingin bercinta denganmu sayang..." yunho menunjukan seringai evilnya pada jaejoong.

"setidaknya kau harus menjadikanku istrimu dulu" jaejoong masih melingkarkan tangannya dileher yunho yang kini berada diatasnya dan setengah menindihnya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu lalu tak lama dia mengecup bibir itu lalu menatap kembali namja cantiknya.

"jadi bolehkan aku menikahimu?" yunho tersenyum menggoda namja cantiknya itu, jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, apa pertanyaan itu haruslah dijawabnya? jaejoong lalu memukul dada yunho.

"kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkanku?"

"karena aku mencintaimu..."

"pabo..." jaejoong bergumam padanya namun masihlah bisa didengar oleh yunho, yunho lalu mencium kening jaejoong dengan hangat, malam sudah semakin larut.

"tidurlah, jaljayo..." yunho mencium bibir cherry itu lembut, jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

"hmm... ne, love u..." balasnya pada yunho, bersamaan dengan itu yunho lalu beranjak diatas tubuh jaejoong dan balik mendekap tubuh namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya.

"love u too, jaejoongie..." jaejoong tersenyum, perasaannya lebih nyaman sekarang, hingga tak lama rasa kantuk itu mulai menyerangnya.

Deru nafas jaejoong mulai terlihat tenang setelah beberapa menit kemudian, yunho tahu jika saat ini jaejoong sudah pulas didalam tidurnya.

Srakk...

Dengan pelan sekali yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada jaejoong, dia menatap lama pada wajah terlelap namja cantiknya sebelum dia benar-benar turun dari ranjang kamarnya itu.

Pelan sekali yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, lalu tak lama dan dalam hitungan detik, wajah itu terlihat memucat dan tanpa permisi cairan merah itu menetes dihidung lancipnya.

"shitt!" yunho mengumpat pelan setelah dia berada didalam kamar mandinya, dia menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin kamar mandi itu.

Crashh...

Ntah bagaimana pikirannya saat itu, yunho berjalan kearah shower itu lalu menyalakannya hingga membiarkan aliran air shower itu membasahi tubuhnya yang masihlah berpakaian lengkap.

Disisi lain yunho merasa tenang jika saat ini dengan kehadiran adik barunya setidaknya akan membuat rumah itu menjadi ramai menggantikannya, namun disisi lain...

Tatapan yunho menerawang melihat tetesan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya dan mengenai lantai kamar mandi yang basah.

Bagaimana dengan kehidupan jaejoong selanjutnya jika dia menyerah pada takdirnya saat ini, namja cantik itulah yang membuatnya berat.

Yunho sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya pada dinding kamar mandi saat sebuah pelukan hangat tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"berhentilah bersikap kuat dihadapanku dan berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri" kini dapat dirasakannya isakan pilu terdengar dibelakang tubuhnya, yunho terdiam.

Hanya aliran shower yang mengaliri kedua tubuh itu dan isakan namja cantik itulah yang kini terdengar disana, lidah yunho terasa begitu kelu.

Tubuh jaejoong begitu erat memeluk punggungnya dibelakang, sebenarnya tak hanya yunho yang menutupi rasa sakitnya, jaejoong pun sama dengannya.

Yunho berusaha menutupi rasa sakit karena penyakitnya lalu jaejoong menutupi rasa sakitnya melihat yunho yang menahan rasa sakitnya, tanpa disadari yunho mungkin namja cantik itu pun sudah banyak berubah.

Tak ada jaejoong yang ceria yang begitu mengeluarkan semua ekspresi yang diinginkannya, mesikipun jika itu ada... itu hanya lah sebuah kepura-puraan.

Srakk...

Perlahan yunho membalik tubuhnya dan menghadapkan jaejoong kehadapannya, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipi jaejoong.

"kenapa terbangun? apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"..." jaejoong hanya menggeleng, jika melihat keadaan yunho saat ini saja sudah membuatnya begitu menderita, bagaimana dia akan menjalani kehidupannya jika yunho tak bersamanya lagi.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi jaejoong langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan yunho, yunho pun tak hanya diam, dia mendekap jaejoong begitu erat.

"s..saranghae..."

Chu~

Keduanya mulai berciuman dibawah aliran shower yang masihlah mengguyur tubuh mereka, namun berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya, air mata itu terlihat mengalir menghiasi mata keduanya.

"aku tak yakin dapat memenuhi janjiku untuk selamanya berada disisimu tapi kau harus tahu"

Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata jaejoong terus mengalir disela tautan kedua bibir itu.

"i like you, i didn't forget you're still my mind... i love you more than you know..."

Jaejoong menahan isakan tangis sesaknya saat yunho mengatakan kata itu untuknya, saat ini hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga lonceng gereja berbunyi begitu nyaringnya, kini disana seorang namja cantik berjalan dengan tuxedo putih indahnya dengan senyum cantik dibibirnya.

Didepan altar itu berdiri namja tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat begitu tampan, tangannya kemudian terulur saat pria paruh baya yang merupakan appa dari **bride-nya** menyerahkan tangan namja cantik itu padanya.

"kami berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian..."

Namja tampan itu - yunho, tersenyum pada appa mertuanya itu lalu menyambut tangan namja cantiknya dengan hangat.

Lalu namja cantik itu - jaejoong... tak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagianya saat mereka mulai mengucap janji suci mereka dihadapan Tuhan, janji yang hanya akan mereka ucapkan sekali seumur hidup.

"ya saya bersedia..." ucapan terakhir itu menandakan resminya keduanya menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menyematkan cincin perak itu kejari manis namja yang kini menjadi istrinya itu, lalu begitupun sebaliknya, jaejoong menyematkan cincin itu dijari yunho.

"saranghae..." yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kebibir jaejoong, secara refleks namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat bibir yunho mendarat dibibirnya.

Berbeda dari upacara pernikahan kebanyakan jika saat kedua bibir itu bertemu, suasana akan menjadi riuh penuh kebahagiaan namun saat ini...

Semuanya terdiam bahkan meneteskan air mata saat bibir pucat sang **groom **mendarat dibibir merahsang** bride, **aliran air mata terlihat menetes dimata **bride** itu saat keduanya menautkan bibir.

Dengan amat sangat dipaksakan yunho tersenyum setelah dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dibibir namja cantiknya, mata jaejoong masihlah berkaca-kaca.

Tak dapat dipungkirinya jika rasa sakit saat melihat wajah pucat yunho yang bahkan begitu terlihat mirip dengan mayat hidup membuat hati jaejoong terasa seperti ditusuk sesuatu.

"kau cantik, aku mencintaimu..." yunho mengecup kelopak mata jaejoong yang basah, mata jaejoong hanya terpejam tanpa bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya.

"aku tak apa bahkan aku jauh lebih sakit saat melihat air matamu seperti ini, tersenyumlah ini pernikahan kita..." ditengah wajah pucatnya, yunho masih menunjukan senyumnya untuk malaikat hatinya itu.

"kuharap inilah terakhir kalinya aku melihat air matamu, jangan menangis dan berjanjilah untuk hidup lebih baik, kau segalanya untukku jaejoongie..."

"..."

"aku..men..cintaimu..."

Srakk...

Tubuh jaejoong melemas saat tubuh dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba ambruk padanya, tubuhnya ikut terjatuh kebawah, nafas jaejoong seakan berhenti disitu.

Dan sontak suara seluruh tamu undangan langsung terdengar disana, mrs jung yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya.

"panggilkan ambulans..."

Mr & mrs kim membeku ditempatnya, bahkan yoochun yang sengaja datang dari **virginia **dibuat mematung karenanya, air matanya menetes... junsu, changmin, siwon, jiyeon lalu semua teman yunho khususnya semuanya mematung terkejut.

Mrs jung menghampiri altar itu, dapat dilihatnya jaejoong yang menangis memeluk tubuh yunho, dibelakangnya mr jung ikut menghampiri.

"..hiung..." tangan kecil junho - adik laki-laki yunho yang kini berusia satu tahun melambai kearah hyungnya itu, hyemi yang memang menggendongnya hanya bisa tersenyum perih pada anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu telah selesai dilaksanakan, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuk keduanya menjadi hari kelam untuknya.

Mr & mrs jung terlihat begitu terpukul dengan kejadian itu namun diantara mereka ada yang lebih terpukul karenanya, namja cantik itu... hanya terdiam tak mampu mengeluarkan suara bahkan air matanya, tatapan matanya kini begitu kosong.

"joongie, kka kita pulang..." mrs kim meraih lengan putranya mengajak untuk pulang, disana hanya tinggal keluarga dan teman terdekat seperti junsu dan yang lainnya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab bergerak pun tidak, jaejoong masih terdiam kosong menatap tanda salip dengan nama namja tampan yang dicintainya disana.

Rest In Peace...

Jung Yunho...

Tak ada air mata lagi bahkan tenggorokannya pun seperti sudah mengering saking banyaknya menangis beberapa jam terakhir ini.

"joongie..." mr kim kali ini yang mencoba untuk mengajaknya beranjak dari pemakaman itu, pria paruh baya itu menghadapkan putranya itu padanya, mr kim ingin sekali memeluk putranya yang kini terlihat begitu kosong itu hingga...

"y-yunnie, kumohon tunggulah aku..."

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh jaejoong ambruk tak sadarkan diri, beruntung mr kim menahan tubuh putra bungsunya itu hingga tak terjatuh ditanah.

Semuanya terdiam karenanya, namja cantik itu begitu terlihat pucat bahkan lingkar hitam kini terlihat dimata bulatnya, terlalu menyakitkan bahkan untuk mereka... namun, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Lalu kehamilan jaejoong saat ini, mengejutkan mereka semua...

'**janin ini, bayi kami... kejutan yang aku persiapkan untuknya, nae yunho...**'

Saat itu mata jaejoong memerah saat mengatakannya, dia membelai perutnya sambil menatap peti tempat peristirahatan terakhir yunho, mrs jung saat itu bahkan langsung memeluknya menumpahkan semua tangisannya.

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu berlalu setelah hari itu, namja cantik itu terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya karena tekanan yang dialaminya.

Dikamar tempatnya saat ini namja cantik itu - jaejoong, dapat menghirup aroma mint yang begitu dirindukannya meski itu barulah hanya satu minggu berlalu.

Cklekk...

"hiung..." begitu pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh mrs jung, jaejoong dapat melihat seorang namja kecil berlari kecil padanya, namja cantik itu tersenyum kecil.

"kemarilah jun..."

Jaejoong lalu menyambut namja kecil itu kedalam gendongannya, ditatapnya namja kecil yang memiliki rahang sama tajamnya seperti suaminya, suami?

Jaejoong menahan air matanya mengingat jika dihari pernikahan mereka kenyataannya yunho pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, lalu yang lebih menyesakannya yakni janin yang kini hidup didalam perutnya.

Hari-hari jaejoong rasanya akan terasa lebih sulit jika harus mengandung tanpa yunho yang ada disampingnya, terlebih bagaimana kehidupan bayinya saat lahir kelak.

"tanpa appa, aniya... a-appamu akan selalu hidup untukmu, untuk kita..." tanpa sadar air mata jaejoong mengalir saat dia seperti mengajak bicara janin yang ada diperutnya.

Bayinya bersama dengan yunho...

Mrs jung yang melihatnya menghampirinya lalu duduk diranjang disamping menantunya itu, jun yang ada disana hanya menatap polos keduanya.

"kau tak sendiri, kami disini... dan yang pasti, yunho memperhatikan kalian diatas... tugasmu saat ini, besarkan **moonbin **hingga dia lahir dan tumbuh sehat"

"m-moonbin?"

Mrs jung tersenyum lalu mengangguk padanya, "**jung moonbin...** nama yang indah bukan? kau akan takjub jika yunholah yang menginginkan nama itu untuk putranya"

Lidah jaejoong seakan kelu, dia tak begitu bisa mencerna perkataan mrs jung padanya hingga tak lama... sampai wanita paruh baya itu menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya.

Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti pada coretan abstrak disana namun yang jelas diantara tulisan abstrak disana hanya ada dua gambar manusia dengan manusia kecil disana.

**Jung yunho, jung jaejoong dan jung moonbin...**

"i-ini..." jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dia tahu jika tulisan itu milik yunho, mrs jung lalu mengangguk padanya.

"harapan kecil yunho hanya ingin membuat keluarga kecil bersamamu" mrs jung tersenyum meskipun jelas sekali jika wanita paruh baya itu menahan air matanya, dia ingat saat yunho menggambar gambar itu, terlihat kekanakan namun itu dilakukan yunho saat itu.

"moonbin, mulai saat ini namamu moonbin... jung moonbin, moonbin-ah apa kau merasakan kehadiran umma?" jaejoong berbicara sambil mengelus perut ratanya dengan mata memerah.

Mrs jung hanya bisa tersenyum dengan menahan air matanya, tak hanya kehilangan yunho namun kenyataan pahit lainnya yang dirasakan menantunya itu ialah dia yang kini harus merawat kehamilannya tanpa yunho.

.

.

.

Mrs jung yang memang meminta jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamanya dikediaman jung begitu memperhatikan kondisi menantu cantiknya itu, itu sulit untuk jaejoong terlebih karena dia yang merupakan seorang namja.

Diusia kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan kelima ini, namja cantik itu mulai kesulitan melakukan sesuatu namun beruntung kerena semua orang seperti memperhatikannya.

"umma, aku ingin mengunjungi yunho..." jaejoong turun dengan mantel yang menutupi perut buncitnya yang sudah terlihat.

Setidaknya seminggu sekali jaejoong akan mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan suaminya itu, mrs jung sedikit mengerutkan keningnya heran, pasalnya dua hari yang lalu jaejoong baru mengunjungi tempat itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah heran umma mertuanya itu... namja cantik itu lalu menghampiri mrs jung diruang keluarga kediaman jung.

"..moonbin merindukan appanya..." ucapnya menjawab raut heran mrs jung, tentu saja tangan namja cantik itu sambil mengelus bayinya yang mulai menunjukan pergerakan kecil didalam perutnya.

"kalau begitu minta shin ahjussi mengantarkanmu" mrs jung menghampirinya lalu keduanya berjalan menuju pintu depan dimana shin ahjussi - supir keluarga jung kini berada.

"hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu sore" pesan mrs jung saat jaejoong akan masuk kedalam mobil, jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

Didalam mobil itu jaejoong lalu terdiam memikirkan semua yang akan terjadi padanya nanti terlebih bagaimana dengan moonbin yang masih berada didalam perutnya.

Hingga tak terasa mobil itu sudah sampai dan mengantarkan jaejoong pada hamparan tanah luas dengan berbagai tanda salip disana, jaejoong mengambil bunga lili disampingnya lalu turun dari dalam mobil yang mengantarnya itu.

Tap...

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menyusuri hamparan tanah luas itu hingga dia sampai didepan gundukan tanah itu, jaejoong tersenyum menatap nama namja yang tertulis diatas tanda salip itu.

"yunnie, kau baik-baik disana? sejak semalam aku terus memikirkanmu, kupikir uri binnie merindukanmu..."

"..."

"hh..h... aniya, aku juga merindukanmu..."

Jaejoong lalu terdiam ditempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun selain menatap gundukan tanah itu, untuk moonbinnya jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya untuk tetap tegar melewati semuanya, meskipun sangat sulit tapi jaejoong akan berusaha kuat untuk moonbin.

Namja cantik itu merasakan pergerakan halus diperutnya, moonbin bergerak dengan tenang didalam perutnya, jaejoong tersenyum.

"bahkan moonbin tahu jika saat ini dia begitu dekat dengan appanya..." jaejoong tersenyum menatap nama namja tampan yang tertulis disana seolah namja tampannya itu memanglah ada disana memperhatikannya.

"kau melihat kami kan, kami baik-baik saja disini... selamanya cinta kami hanya untukmu, binnie's appa..." air mata jaejoong tak bisa diajak kompromi, cairan bening itu menetes dimata bulatnya yang indah, hingga...

..unghh...

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, dia merasa mual terlebih saat menghapus air matanya, namja cantik itu merasakan pening dikepalanya.

"binnie, umma lelah... kita pulang..." jaejoong mengajak bicara bayinya karena langit sore itupun tak terasa ternyata mulai terlihat berwarna keorange-an.

"yunnie-ah, kami akan mengunjungimu nanti, sampai jum- ahh..." jaejoong meringis lalu dia memegangi perutnya sakit.

"hikss... yunnie, binnie menendang perutku" jaejoong malah menangis mengadu pada yunho, tendangan bayi kecilnya terlalu kuat dan mengejutkannya.

Moonbin mungkin masih ingin tinggal lebih lama didekat appanya hanya saja jaejoong tak bisa melakukannya terlebih ini sudah terlalu sore dan diapun sudah cukup lelah hari itu.

Jaejoong mengelus moonbin didalam perutnya mencoba membuat bayi kecilnya itu mengerti jika mereka harus pulang.

"besok kita kemari lagi, arra?" namja cantik itu tersenyum menatap perut berisinya, didalam hatinya jaejoong mulai bergumam, 'yunnie, aku janji akan mengunjungimu setiap hari'.

"kami mencintaimu..." selesai menggumamkan kata itu jaejoong lalu berbalik meninggalkan hamparan tanah nan luas itu.

Sedikit berat namun jaejoong tak mungkin terus berada dialam terbuka seperti itu, langkah kakinya kembali menuntunnya untuk menghampiri shin ahjussi yang menunggunya.

Saat sudah sampai didekat mobilnya jaejoong kini melihat dua orang yang cukup dikenalnya tengah berbincang dengan shin ahjussi, menyadari kedatangan jaejoong kedua orang itu langsung menghampirinya.

"siwon-sshi, jiyeon-sshi..." balas jaejoong tersenyum kearah dua orang itu, siwon dan jiyeon memang sengaja mengunjungi makam yunho dan kebetulan keduanya bertemu jaejoong disana.

"kebetulan sekali, kami kesini untuk memberitahu yunho tapi karena kau ada disini jadi kami langsung saja sekalian memberikan ini untukmu" siwon menyerahkan sebuah kertas seperti sebuah undangan berwarna biru gelap padanya.

Jaejoong menerimanya lalu melihat selembar kertas yang memang berupa undangan itu, mata namja cantik itu langsung mengerling terkejut.

"kalian menikah?" tanya jaejoong pada keduanya, siwon mengangguk lalu jiyeon tersenyum mengiyakan.

"kami akan datang dipesta pernikahan kalian..." tambah jaejoong lagi yang kali ini dengan senyumnya pada dua orang yang saat ini memang tengah berpacaran itu.

"terimakasih..." seru keduanya kompak pada jaejoong lalu ketiganya sedikit terlibat obrolan kecil hingga waktu semakin membuat mereka tak bisa berlama-lama lagi.

Jaejoong pamit pada keduanya lalu siwon dan jiyeon melanjutkan maksud mereka untuk mengunjungi makam yunho.

.

.

.

Pernikahan siwon dan jiyeon digelar begitu mewah dikediaman choi, tamu undangannya pun cukup banyak bahkan disana seperti sebuah reuni teman mereka di Shinki High School.

"disini ada little jung, jung kecil" seru teman yunho dulu pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"namanya moonbin..." jaejoong tersenyum kecil sambil menunjuk perutnya, mereka semua tertawa lalu kembali bercanda gurau dengan berbagai topik hingga...

"jae, bolehkan kami menganggap anakmu dan yunho sebagai anak kami juga?" siwon tiba-tiba mengatakan keinginannya, sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar siwon dan yunho memang lah sudah berteman dengan baik, jaejoong tersenyum.

"tentu saja, anggap saja moonbin bayi kalian, aku sangat senang dan kupikir yunho pun akan senang jika banyak yang menyayangi moonbin kami..."

"terimakasih, kami akan menganggapnya seperti putra kami sendiri"

"ne, a..aku... menitipkan moonbin pada kalian..."

Semuanya tiba-tiba terdiam termasuk mrs kim & mrs jung yang baru saja akan menghampiri kumpulan anak muda itu.

"joongie, kau baik-baik saja..." mrs kim menghampirinya sedikit khawatir terlebih saat dia melihat peluh keringat dikening putra bungsunya itu.

"hanya sedikit lelah tapi tak apa..." jaejoong tersenyum untuk meyakinkan ummanya, mrs kim hanya diam menanggapinya sementara yang lainnya mulai menatap memperhatikan.

Lalu tak lama sampai jaejoong pamit untuk pulang ditemani dengan mr & mrs jung dan mrs kim yang memang ikut menghadiri pesta pernikahan siwon dan jiyeon.

Mrs kim mampir terlebih dulu kekediaman jung sementara jaejoong yang terlihat begitu lelah langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang kamar yang dulunya memang kamar yunho itu.

"tidurlah..." jaejoong tersenyum pada ummanya itu lalu tak lama diapun tertidur, nafasnya sedikit memburu karena kandungannya yang sudah membesar.

.

.

.

"..AHH..." jaejoong mencengkram perutnya sakit, air matanya mengalir begitu deras saat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya.

Jaejoong menangis memanggil mrs jung yang mungkin ada dilantai bawah, perutnya begitu sakit hingga jaejoong sudah menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Cklekk...

"joongie..." mrs jung masuk kedalam kamar jaejoong lalu matanya sukses membulat saat melihat darah yang mengalir disela kaki jaejoong.

"sakith... hikss sakithh..." jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit merasakan seorang makhluk kecil yang seperti mendesaknya untuk keluar.

"yeobo..." mrs jung berteriak memanggil mr jung yang tengah berada dibawah bersama jun, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat panik saat melihat jaejoong kesakitan seperti itu.

Terlebih usia kandungan jaejoong belum lah genap sembilan bulan, masih ada satu bulan lagi dari hari yang diperkirakan untuk **caesarean** (operasi sesar), mrs jung semakin panik saat cairan merah itu semakin banyak mengalir disela kaki menantunya.

Mr jung memasuki kamar lalu mendapati jaejoong yang terlihat begitu kesakitan, mrs jung menyuruh suaminya itu untuk langsung membawa jaejoong kerumah sakit.

"oh Tuhan... kenapa hal ini terjadi..." mr jung begitu terkejut sementara jun malah menangis hebat melihat hyung yang dilihatnya kesakitan dan berdarah-darah.

"..hikss... sakithh..." nafas jaejoong memburu merasakan sakit diperutnya, air matanya sudah mengalir deras dipipi namja cantik itu.

"..ahh... YUNHOO... hikss..." jaejoong meremas perutnya kuat tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, mrs jung sendiri sudah menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

"..yunho..hhh.. yunh..." jaejoong meracaukan nama yunho kesakitan, peluh keringat menetes membasahi kening namja cantik itu, air matanya mengalir.

Mr jung langsung menggendong meletakan jaejoong dikursi belakang mobil bersama dengan mrs jung disana, hal yang membuat panik mereka yaitu pendarahan jaejoong terlalu banyak.

"**..ahh... sakith.. yunhoo...**" mrs jung lalu memeluk jaejoong dengan erat, jika yunho saat ini berada didekat jaejoong mungkin namja cantik itu tak akan menderita sampai seperti itu.

Begitu sampai dirumah sakit jaejoong langsung ditangani dokter yang kini sudah siap dengan operasi sesar yang akan dijalaninya.

"joongie, bertahanlah..."

"..."

Jaejoong sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi saat dokter menyuntikan obat bius ditangan-nya, dilihatnya jika dokter-dokter itu mulai sibuk dengan alat operasinya.

'..yunnie...' batin jaejoong setengah sadar, dia masih bisa merasakan goresan pisau operasi menusuk dan merobek kulit perutnya.

Itu tak sakit namun jaejoong masihlah sadar karena obat bius itu tak membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

Selama hampir dua jam jaejoong berkelana dialam setengah sadarnya, keringatnya mengucur dipelipisnya, bibirnya begitu pucat bahkan setelah dokter memberikan transfusi darah selama proses operasi berlangsung.

"..hh..h..." nafas jaejoong mulai memburu, rasanya begitu sesak mencengkram dadanya, air matanya mengalir, rasa sakit, lelah lalu tubuhnya kini seperti melayang.

"..m..mianhae..." jaejoong tak bisa lagi namun saat akan menutup matanya merasakan sesak didadanya, suara tangisan bayi menyadarkannya.

Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya, bayi kecilnya yang masih berlumuran darah.

"moonbin-ah.. binnie uri baby..." air mata jaejoong menggenang dipelupuk matanya hingga...

"um..mma...men..cintaimu..."

Tiittttttttt...

Kardiograf itu menunjukan tanda lurus dilayar monitornya, dokter disana langsung panik dan memasangkan alat pemicu jantung pada jaejoong, berkali-kali namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik..."

"..."

.

.

.

**End of Flashback...**

.

.

Rest In Peace...

Jung Yunho... Kim Jaejoong...

Moonbin kecil menatap kedua nama itu dengan tatapan polosnya namun terlihat begitu sedih, meski tak pernah sekalipun dia bertemu, moonbin merasakan kepedihannya.

"**..umma... appa...**" panggilnya lagi sambil mendekat kearah dua tanda salip dihadapannya, tak ada yang bisa membohongi ikatan darah itu, moonbin menatap sedih tanda itu.

"binnie..." siwon menyentuh pundak kecil moonbin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putra kandungnya sendiri.

Moonbin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, tatapannya masih terlihat menatap lurus kearah dua nama familiar dihatinya - **orangtua kandungnya.**

"kka, kita pulang..." siwon mulai meraih lengan moonbin setelah dia meletakan lili putihnya.

Moonbin menolak siwon saat siwon mengajaknya untuk pulang, tanpa disadari moonbin kini mereka sudah berdiam diri ditempat itu cukup lama dengan dirinya yang terus saja menatap pada kedua nama yang begitu disayanginya itu.

"binnie-ah.." kini jiyeon yang membujuk moonbin untuk pulang namun lagi-lagi tangan kecil moonbin menolaknya.

"binnie..." siwon membujuknya namun dengan sedikit meraih lengan namja kecil itu supaya mau diajak pulang, mata moonbin tiba-tiba memerah.

"s..shillo..." nada suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar tak stabil, siwon menghampirinya lalu berniat untuk menggendong moonbin kedalam pelukannya namun...

Brukk...

Kaki kecil moonbin menendang siwon, air mata namja kecil itu sudah berlinang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, bibir cherrynya terlihat bergetar.

"BINNIE MAU DISINI, BINNIE MAU SAMA UMMA DAN APPA..." tangisnya tiba-tiba pecah, air mata namja kecil itu sudah mengalir dipipinya.

Jedaarrr...

Petir menyambar dengan kerasnya dan bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun begitu deras, tangis moonbin kecil tersamarkan lebatnya air hujan.

Namja kecil itu menangis lalu meronta ditubuh siwon yang menahannya, moonbin terus saja berontak hingga siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengalah dan membiarkannya.

"ANII... BINNIE GAK MAU PULANG, HUEEEE... UMMA APPAAAAA..."

Moonbin berlari lalu jatuh tepat dihadapan kedua tanda salip itu, air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan.

"u..umma appaaa... hikss... jangan tinggalkan binnie... binnie mau umma... appa..."

Tangan kecilnya memukul gundukan tanah itu, tak dipedulikannya tetesan hujan yang terus membasahinya, yang diinginkannya hanya bertemu dengan kedua orangtua kandungnya.

"y-ya! JUNG MOONBIN!" siwon membentaknya emosi, air matanya sudah ikut mengalir dimatanya, jika dia bisa mungkin dia pun akan membiarkan moonbin tinggal bersama kedua orangtua kandungnya itu.

"YUNHO APPA JAHAT, JAEJOONG UMMA JAHAT... MEREKA MENINGGALKAN BINNIE, daddy..."

Siwon dan jiyeon mematung ditempatnya, air mata moonbin semakin tak tertahan, dia terus saja memukul gundukan tanah itu kesal sekaligus sedih.

"BINNIE BENCI MEREKA... HUEEE..."

Moonbin kecil ingin marah tapi diapun tak mengerti dengan rasa yang dirasakannya itu, air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti.

Srakk...

Siwon menggendongnya, moonbin tak melawan melainkan terus saja terisak... dia terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakannya.

"kau lupa jika appa dan ummamu hidup disini, dihati binnie..." siwon menunjuk tepat didada namja kecil itu, moonbin masih terisak.

"b-binnie kangen appa dan umma..." isaknya dengan suara bergetar, senyuman siwon terlihat begitu sesak, dia mengusap rambut basah namja kecil itu.

"kalau begitu katakan apa yang ingin binnie katakan pada mereka"

"binnie sayang yunho appa dan jaejoong umma..."

Siwon tersenyum lalu mencium kening namja kecil yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putranya itu.

"binnie tak apa kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya siwon hati-hati sekali.

"n-ne, daddy..."

Moonbin mengangguk namun terlihat sekali jika namja kecil itu masihlah ingin disana, siwon menghapus air mata moonbin meski itu percuma karena hujan masih turun walaupun tak selebat tadi.

"daddy, bolehkan besok binnie mengunjungi appa dan umma lagi?" tanya moonbin dengan suara yang masih bergetarnya.

"tentu saja, kapanpun kau mau..."

"mommy akan menemanimu..."

Jiyeon menghampiri keduanya dengan memaksakan senyumannya, hati kecilnya masih ikut merasakan sesak yang dirasakan oleh moonbin.

"gomawo mommy..."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu moonbin lalu turun dipangkuan siwon lalu berlari kearah dua tanda salip itu, moonbin menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"binnie nakal... kata-kata binnie tadi membuat appa dan umma sedih disana, binnie janji gak akan nakal lagi karena binnie menyayangi appa dan umma, binnie akan mengunjungi appa dan umma setiap hari, binnie janji..."

"..."

"yunho appa, jaejoong umma... s-saranghaeyo..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Gaje sekali hhe tapi makasih buat semuanya yang udah sempetin **review, **Love u All...

Today is my birthday, so happy birthday to me hhe Yunjae is Real Love beberapa nonshipper mengakui itu kok :)

See u ~


End file.
